Making Amends
by ByakuyaxRenji
Summary: Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger remember an old friend of Minerva's who reappears on the grounds of Hogwarts that same night. Can be considered AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone aside from Amelia Grey. J.K Rowling owns all.

**Author's Note:** A one-shot featuring Minerva and Hermione in a Mentor/Student relationship as Minerva reminisces about Amelia Grey. This can't really be connected to This Is War although it involves Minerva and Amelia (but as a normal witch) but aside from that its a one-shot.

Reviews as always welcomed, constructive criticism welcome also. Flames not so much.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger slipped quietly out of the Gryffindor common room and made her way to the private chambers of Professor Minerva McGonagall, who she had noticed looked rather forlorn at dinner; well more-so than normal and she was determined to find out what was troubling her mentor. The consequences of being out of bed beyond curfew didn't really register with Hermione until she was standing outside Professor McGonagall's chambers staring at the portrait to which she didn't know the password to. Sighing she began to pace a little wondering what to do when to her dismay the very person she had come to see appeared at the end of the corridor,<p>

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed? Its after curfew?" came the familiar Scottish brogue of the Deputy Headmistress,

"I wanted to check that you were all right, you seemed a little sad at dinner in the Great Hall" came Hermione's reply, her cheeks reddening a little at having been caught breaking the rules,

"Whilst I don't condone breaking the rules to see me, I suppose I can spare you a few minutes and perhaps a cup of tea?" she smiled slightly as she reached the portrait, "Ginger Newts" she said aloud causing the portrait to move aside for her, "After you Miss Granger" she added ushering the young witch through the portrait hole before following along behind.

Professor McGonagall motioned for Hermione to take a seat in the chair near the fireplace which had been stoked by a house elf a few moments before Professor McGonagall arrived as she summoned the tea and a plate of ginger newts before sitting in the chair opposite her favourite student,

"I received some rather sad news just before dinner about an old friend. I'm sorry to have caused you concern Hermione, it wasn't my intention" she smiled softly as she reached for her tea and took a sip whilst waiting on Hermione's reply,

"I'm sorry to hear that Professor, were you close?" she asked taking her own cup from the table and blowing on the rim before taking a sip and placing the cup of tea back down, looking up at Professor McGonagall to see any sort of reaction to her words, hazel eyes stared intently into emerald green until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat,

"Yes, we were close but circumstances kept us from being together." she paused looking away from Hermione and toward her book shelf, "Accio Photograph Album" within a matter of seconds an old photograph album flew from the shelf into Professor McGonagall's lap, she smiled at Hermione as she leafed through the album until her hand stilled on a familiar face smiling back at her covered in mud from head to toe and sporting a broomstick; she turned the album toward her student who leant forward to take a look smiling at the goofiness of the expression on the young woman's face.

"Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff in a well contested match, the only down side was the atrocious Scottish weather. The morning had been bright and sunny but come time for the match, the clouds had darkened and the rain had truly set in. She was the chaser, very skilled on a broomstick but not even she could out run the weather and came off her broom twice if I do recall." the soft chuckle that sounded from Professor McGonagall surprised Hermione, never before had she seen her Professor so relaxed and that's when she realised she wasn't in the company of Professor Minerva McGonagall, no far from it she was in the company of Minerva McGonagall and it was a heart warming situation to behold,

"Although Ravenclaw didn't win the Quidditch Cup that year, Gryffindor did much to her chagrin but at the end of the day that didn't matter because she had the most prized possession of all, me. We shared similar interests in regard to Transfiguration and Quidditch, started out as friends and study partners in the library before the relationship grew into something more; she was bright student and so right for Ravenclaw but she held a deep sense of pride that would have seen her make a good Gryffindor. There was a year between us, she was a second year whilst I was a first year and our relationship blossomed over the years. We didn't get intimate until her last night on the grounds and she promised me then she would return in one year to sweep me of my feet but she never came." at this a lone tear fell down Minerva's cheek and onto the photograph still staring back at her,

"I've waited fifty years for news and I can feel my heart breaking all over again as the news I received before dinner doesn't give cause for hope. Amelia was sent upon by two Death Eaters and although Kingsley can't confirm it he believes her to be dead, but there is no sign of her. But I'm getting ahead of myself, Amelia Grey was some extraordinary although she herself would never admit that to anyone. Upon her graduation she went to work for the Ministry of Magic and that was the last I heard from her, she's been doing secret work for the Ministry and is rarely in the country but something keeps her from coming back to me. I know she's checked up on me for Kingsley has told me as much but not even he will divulge what it is she has been working on and now I'm presented with the news of her possible death and I can't help but feel a little saddened." she shook her head, glassy emerald eyes making contact with hazel eyes that were glistening with tears, "Oh Miss Granger, I didn't mean to upset you." and without thinking she pulled her young student into her arms in an embrace they stayed like this for a moment before Minerva pulled away,

"I'm sorry Professor, she sounds like a wonderful person and I do hope that Kingsley is incorrect. You deserve to be happy." she offered Minerva a weak smile as a loud 'CRACK' echoed in Minerva's chambers,

"Mistress, there's a woman here to see you. She's by the lake and refuses to come in from the rain. She says the mud is a good look for her" and with that the house elf disapparated leaving Minerva staring at the space he occupied in disbelief before Hermione brought her out of revere,

"Professor..Minerva..I think she's by the lake and waiting to see you." she managed lightly grasping Minerva's hand,

"Will you come with me Miss Granger, I could use the support" she spoke softly as she reached for her outer cloak, transfiguring a similar cloak for Hermione as they both left the warmth of her chambers and headed down to the lake.

XXXX

Amelia was pacing, something which she hated doing but there wasn't much else to do whilst waiting for Minerva McGonagall to arrive; she had outwitted two Death Eaters to get here although the after effects of the crucio curse could still be felt she was glad to be within the school grounds once more. It had been fifty years or thereabouts since she had last set foot on this hallowed ground, fifty years since she broke a promise to the woman she loved and now fifty bloody years later she hoped to set right that wrong. Amelia had checked of course throughout the years on the life of her beloved Minerva, pleased in the notion that she hadn't married but also saddened by the fact. Her career in teaching and her deeds for the Order of Phoenix had all been well documented, the incident with Umbridge and the Auror's had enraged Amelia and if hadn't been for the then Minster of Magic Fudge who had somehow managed to calm her temper she would have been on the grounds of Hogwarts within minutes to take care of the woman but Fudge had forbade her to leave the Ministry sparing Umbridge her wrath. She had watched from the shadows as Minerva fought to be well again and smiled in delight when she returned to Hogwarts to teach, but now she hoped to set right her own wrong against this magnificent woman.

Slowly Professor McGonagall and Miss Granger made their way to the lake, emerald eyes spotting the woman pacing nervously from a few feet away. She turned to Hermione and spoke softly,

"Wait here, Miss Granger." with a nod Hermione remained where she was as Minerva hurried along to the pacing woman, her figure was unmistakeable. Even from this distance Minerva knew who was waiting for her and it warmed her heart a little,

"Amelia?" she enquired as she neared, the woman stopped pacing at her voice and turned toward it walking briskly until she was within an inch of Minerva,

"Min, I...I'm...sorry" she managed before she started sobbing, the pain of the last fifty years finally catching up with her as she stood before the woman who still held her heart,

"I tried so many times to come back but the Ministry wouldn't allow it. It took two Death Eaters trying to kill me before I wound up back here, by Merlin I'm sorry" the sobs had subsided and Minerva studied Amelia closely looking for any signs that would indicate she was lying but found none,

"Kingsley sent word, he believes you dead Amelia" came Minerva's taunt reply, to which Amelia visibly stiffened,

"Well Kingsley can think what he likes, I'm done with the Ministry. I want my life back and the people that matter most in that life back too." she looked up bright glassy blue eyes locking with emerald green just like they had all those years ago across a crowded Great Hall after the Sorting, a soft smile from one causing the other to grin, "I know I have a lot to make up for but I want to know if there's a chance for me and you Min? I never gave up on loving you." she added taking a step back from Minerva to allow her space before her eyes fell upon Miss Granger who was still rooted to the spot but trying very hard to listen in, "Unless I'm too late?" she managed causing Minerva to follow her gaze to Hermione,

"Miss Granger, I'd like you to meet Amelia Grey. Former Ministry employee and an ex-Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts." Minerva beckoned Hermione to come forward toward them, which she did with slight trepidation until she extended her hand toward Amelia who shook it,

"A muggle-born witch I see, ah I sense a great destiny ahead for you my young friend. Brightest Witch of the Age according to some but don't let that title scare you." she chuckled releasing Hermione's hand who just blushed a deeper red,

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Grey" she stumbled over the words a little until Amelia chuckled again,

"No need to be so formal, its Amelia" at which Hermione smiled widely and nodded looking toward Professor McGonagall who was still admiring Amelia a great deal,

"Hermione is a trusted student and someday I'd like to call her a most trusted friend, she's helped me realise a lot this evening and for that I'm grateful but I really must be escorting Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Tower, you are more than welcome to accompany us and then we can talk about us and our future. There's always a chance Amelia, if we're both willing to take it." she smiled at Hermione and then held out her arm, Amelia took the offered arm and some of Minerva's weight knowing full well that the elder witch would not admit to needing help despite the lasting effect of the Stunner's she encountered as they began the walk back to the castle.

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione bid good night to both the Professor and Amelia before uttering the password and disappearing from sight. Amelia then proceeded to walk Minerva back to her private chambers, who was still leaning quite heavily on her arm. Uttering the password as they reached the portrait Amelia guided Minerva to the chair by the fire before taking up residence in the other, her eyes taking in the woman before her before they settled on the photograph,

"I didn't know you still had that, those were some good days" she smiled glancing up at Minerva who seemed to be studying her,

"Fifty years is a long time Amelia, not one letter nor owl. Nothing. And yet here you are back at Hogwarts and I'm not entirely sure what to make of it, you made a promise to come back for me and you never did. I was made to look like a fool on my graduation as I waited for you, if it wasn't for Albus then I don't know where I'd be today." she looked pointedly at Amelia whose eyes still sparkled and whose hair was still as black as it had been all those years ago although it was greying slightly, her robes were torn from having fought Death Eaters this night but her figure was still as alluring as it had been that night before she left. Old feelings that had never truly left began to resurface as the light from the fire reflected off Amelia's frame and despite her hesitance there had been a reason for her loneliness over the years, no one compared to Amelia and if there was a chance to re-kindle that flame then Minerva McGonagall was going to take it.

"I owe Albus Dumbledore for taking care of you I admit but the circumstances of me not returning were beyond my control and I cannot speak of the work I did for the Ministry just know that I don't plan on returning. I've lost too many years of my life to my work, now its time to make up for lost time and to right a very old wrong." she smiled at Minerva who seemed to understand which department Amelia had worked for since leaving Hogwarts, she reached forward and clasped Amelia's hand,

"Minerva, I want to make it up to you. I've kept going all these years in the hope that I could come back to you. I love you Min, no matter how many years have passed your still the only witch for me. Can you ever think of loving me again? Of allowing me the chance to show you what you mean to me?" the tears she'd been holding back began to fall softly as she made her confession to the woman who meant so much to her and soon she was enveloped into a loving embrace,

"Amelia, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I'm going to start now. We have the rest of our lives together, lets not waste another minute." Minerva held her lover tightly, wanting Amelia to understand the depths of her feelings and to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Fifty years might seem like an eternity to some, but to Minerva and Amelia fifty years just allowed their hearts to grow fonder.

At breakfast, Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall looked happier than the previous night and on occasion her eyes darted across to the Ravenclaw table where Amelia was happily chatting away to the students before her eyes met Hermione's; she finished the conversation she was having before arriving at the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Hermione which caused the young woman to blush considerably,

"I just wanted to thank you for last night, you being there for Minerva means a lot and I know she values your friendship although she won't call it that until school's out. Know you'll always have a friend in me if you need it Hermione" she smiled and gently squeezed the young woman's hand before getting up and heading out of the Great Hall, Minerva nodded once at Hermione to let her know all was well as breakfast continued in earnest. Hermione was glad to know that things had worked out between the two witches, for with the upcoming war everyone needed to stick together; she only hoped that it didn't bring heartbreak for her mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well seems this won't be a one-shot. Thanks for the review Imagen99!

* * *

><p>Appearances can be deceiving at the best of times, the presentation of a united front when really the one person who you love with all your heart is actually stone-walling you for being absent for fifty years; well if she was honest did she really expect anything less from Minerva McGonagall? No, in truth she didn't but it still hurt none the less and the despite the smiles she gave Hermione Granger, Amelia Grey still had a lot of making up to do before Minerva would even consider entering a relationship with her again and not even the upcoming battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would sway the proud Minerva McGonagall into action any quicker.<p>

Walking briskly down the corridors of Hogwarts and away from the Great Hall in which she had been entertaining students with wondrous tales from her time at the Ministry, Amelia made it out of the oppressing castle and into the school grounds wishing she had a broomstick with her so she could feel the wind in her hair for a couple of hours but that luxury was elsewhere and would involve her leaving Hogwarts to retrieve it and leaving Hogwarts was out of the question at this moment in time for she had to prove to Minerva that she was hear to stay despite the demanding letter she'd received that morning from the Ministry which had subsequently ended up in the fire.

Her walk took her back to the edge of the lake where she had apparated to the night before in her attempt to escape the Death Eaters that were chasing her, Hogwarts had been the only place she could recall being a safe haven away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and for some reason her mind had taken her there as she apparated away from the Death Eaters, when the house-elf had appeared she directed him to the only person who would want to see her; the mention of being covered in mud a reference to a photograph Minerva had taken after a particularly muddy Quidditch match and to her surprise Minerva had actually come and although things seemed to be going well but dawn's breaking light everything was back to square one with Minerva kicking Amelia out of her quarters causing her to walk the corridors of Hogwarts until breakfast was served in the Great Hall.

Amelia had sat at the Ravenclaw table engaging in a light hearted debate with the 7th year students on the finer points of Transfiguration, before the Owl from the Ministry had appeared dampening her mood considerably before she set the parchment on fire. She finished off her conversation and headed over to the Gryffindor table to thank Miss Granger for the night before only to sense Minerva glaring at her from the head table which unsettled her even more than the Ministry letter causing her to leave the Great Hall in a hurry.

And now by the lake, Amelia finally let go and sank to the ground. Exhaustion and a mild depression settling over her as she looked out toward the horizon, life hadn't been easy up to this point and it certainly wasn't going to get any easier over the coming year but she had a reason for living; the same reason that had been keeping her alive for the last fifty years and if it took another fifty to fully reconcile with Minerva then she'd let it but by Merlin she hoped it wouldn't take that long.

She closed her eyes and let the warming rays of the sun wash over her as it began to rise higher in the sky, it was always joy to be by the lake in the early hours of the morning and this morning was no exception but it was tinged with regret and sadness at the same time, Amelia hadn't noticed that someone had followed her from the Great Hall, until she felt a warm presence beside her; opening one eye she smiled softly,

"What brings you to the lake so early this morning Miss Granger, I seriously doubt that I am the reason unless that blasted Owl from the Ministry has enlisted your help in getting a letter to me." her tone whilst still soft held anger too and Hermione felt a little sorry for her,

"I don't have any letters with me, I came to see if you were all right? You might think your act fooled me but it didn't and I know that Professor McGonagall is still mad at you. I'm not the smartest witch for nothing you know." her eyes sparkled as she spoke which caused Amelia to grin involuntarily,

"I had a feeling you would figure it out sooner or later, I had hoped later but you are correct in surmising that all is not well between myself and Professor McGonagall but if I am honest with you Hermione, I didn't expect things to return to normal straight away but now she's stone-walling me and it hurts more than I thought it would." Amelia sighed opening her eyes and staring directly across the lake, "But enough about my troubles for it is far too early for you to be worrying about them, actually its not for you to worry about at all. What brings you down to the lake so early?" she asked the question again refusing to let Hermione off the hook to which the young witch just smiled at her,

"Its a pleasant morning, I thought I'd enjoy the rising sun at the lake before classes started." she frowned a little not wanting to lie to the older witch but unable to divulge what was troubling her, the school year would soon be at an end and depending on what happened throughout the remainder of the year she highly doubted that Amelia would be able to help. She wasn't part of the Order of Phoenix, despite her connections to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall so wasn't privy to the inner circle regarding He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and far be it for Hermione to tell a stranger what troubled her,

"Fair enough Miss Granger, I won't press the matter. I understand why you don't trust me; after all I'm pretty much a stranger and my only connection to you is Professor McGonagall but I will tell you one thing.." her voice trailed off for a moment as she lifted the sleeve of her robe to reveal the words, '_Pureblood Traitor_',

"No matter what happens, words do not define who you are. There are some very unkind Death Eaters out there Miss Granger who believe that muggle-borns don't deserve to have wands, they can be even harsher to Purebloods who defend such witches and wizards; but I urge you to remember these words if you are ever in a grave situation no matter what happens. You are the brightest witch of the age without a doubt, they can call you a mud-blood all they like but it will never define who you are. Words are meaningless for the most part which is why I'm not ashamed to carry these words, I would defend muggles, muggle-borns, witches and wizards until my dying breath against the Dark Lords followers for I will never believe that torturing or killing them is right." she smiled softly as she pulled her sleeve back down,

"If anyone asks Miss Granger, we never had this conversation and merely came down here to enjoy the scenery." and with those words Amelia rose to her feet and headed back towards the castle leaving Hermione both relieved and confused at the same time, just what had Amelia endured over the last fifty years and why had she felt the need to tell Hermione a small portion of it. The image of the words carved into Amelia's arm sent a shiver down her back, how could humans be so cruel to other human beings she wondered and what fate would befall her should she ever be captured by Death Eaters and that's when it hit her; the reason why Amelia had shared with her the words carved into her arm to make Hermione realise that no matter what happened from the moment those words were carved into Amelia they would never define who she was and should the same fate befall Hermione then Amelia wanted her to know that the term mud-blood would never define who she was in the wizarding world. With a smile, Hermione rose to her feet and headed back to the castle and her first lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing but Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note: **Onwards to Chapter Three... definitely more than a one-shot. Will be working on the next chapter of This Is War tomorrow. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Making Amends. All mistakes are my own despite my best efforts for there not to be any.

* * *

><p>As Amelia passed through the entrance doors to the Great Hall, she was greeted by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,<p>

"Miss Grey, if you could come with me for a moment" he asked heading away from the Great Hall and back towards the Headmaster's tower, stifling a groan Amelia dutifully followed feeling like she was sixteen again and back at Hogwarts as a student. A few students glanced at her as she followed the Headmaster some intrigued others just wondering who this stranger was and what was she doing at Hogwarts, the last time someone new had come the school had turned into a dictatorship with Umbridge in charge. Amelia kept her head low and spent the entire walk staring at her feet until she heard the Headmaster stop and speak his password to the Gargoyle that stood guard to the Headmaster's tower, the sound of the gargoyle moving brought Amelia back to her senses as she followed the Headmaster into his office,

"I'll get right to the point Miss Grey, you apparated directly onto school grounds which with the wards in place you shouldn't have been able to do. The Ministry has been asking about you since the early hours of this morning and I'm interested to know what your intentions are." he spoke with the same voice he used when addressing students, a voice that Amelia remembered well from her Transfiguration lessons,

"I didn't intend to apparate here, my mind just brought me here when I was fleeing the Death Eaters. I'm aware the Ministry is asking after me, I burnt their letter at breakfast and as for my intentions well I hope to win the heart of Minerva McGonagall back not that the latter is any of your concern, all I need to know from you Headmaster is am I welcome at Hogwarts or not?" she looked at him, her blue eyes staring intently at him for if he was to turn her away now she would have no where to go not that she would ever admit that to him. Albus chuckled slightly, pleased that he could still intimidate his former students,

"Miss Grey, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that need it and its clear that you are in need of it. How long have you been dodging Death Eaters or more importantly how long ago was it that you were held captive by Bellatrix Lestrange?" his bright blue eyes sparkled as he spoke, watching how Amelia's face fell at his words; how did he know about Bellatrix Lestrange? Only the Ministry knew of that particular harrowing encounter and for some strange reason the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She sighed and looked away, her right hand absent-mindedly tracing the words carved onto her left arm,

"A few weeks, but Headmaster how did you know I'd been captured by Bellatrix Lestrange? Only the Ministry knew of that and they've not divulged that information to anyone unless you have more sources than the Ministry which you probably do. I'm not one who normally asks for help but I have no where else to go Headmaster, Hogwarts and Minerva are my safe haven and I'd really like to stay." she smiled softly at him, the last few weeks evidently showing in her mannerism and the way she held her head. Asking for help he remembered had always been Amelia's downfall, she rarely asked for it unless the situation demanded it and now here she was fifty years after being one of his Transfiguration students asking him for help and despite his reservations he couldn't turn her down,

"Minerva will need to be told eventually as to why you apparated here, but for the time being I see no reason not to allow you to stay. Will you be staying with Minerva in her private chambers?" he asked with a glint in his eye,

"I will tell Minerva when the time is right, I'm still getting used to my freedom and I'll have to ask Minerva if she minds me staying in her chambers. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." Amelia added softly, "If there's nothing else Headmaster, I'll be going." she smiled as he nodded,

"You are free to explore the grounds but the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, even to you and please my dear it's Albus" with a bright smile he turned away and sat at his desk, allowing Amelia the opportunity to leave which she gratefully took never having liked being in the Headmaster's office for any longer than she needed to be.

As she walked she remembered her time as a student at Hogwarts, the good days and the not so good days. She smiled as she passed a familiar portrait and wished the occupant a 'good day' before rounding a corner as she entered the corridor that housed a few classes and one in particular she was keen to sit on, Minerva's transfiguration lesson. Amelia slipped into the classroom and took a seat at the unoccupied desk at the back, transfiguring a piece of parchment and quill so she could take notes. She noticed it was a class made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins, sixth years if she wasn't mistaken for she could see Miss Granger sitting right at the front and the red headed Ronald Weasley next to Harry Potter as well as the blonde haired Draco Malfoy, merely seeing him sent a shiver down her spine as she turned her attention to Professor McGonagall who was explaining the practical side of the lesson to the class before asking them to take notes from the pages she'd allocated on the board; when she finally noticed Amelia sitting in the back. A small smile made its way across her lips as she decided that turnabout was fair play and decided that putting Amelia on the spot would be entertaining for her young students,

"Class, we have a visitor to our lesson today" she looked directly at Amelia and smiled, only to see a look of horror reflected back, "If you could all give a warm welcome to Miss Grey a former student here at Hogwarts and very adept at Transfiguration. Perhaps you could demonstrate some of your skill Miss Grey" she smiled wider now at how uncomfortable Amelia looked but like a true Ravenclaw she rose to the challenge,

"Of course Professor, it would be my pleasure" she replied rising from the desk and walking to the front of the classroom, she gave a small smile to Hermione before taking a deep breath and taking her wand out of her robes. Looking around at the objects on Minerva's desk the majority of it could be transfigured but it would be simple transfiguration and nothing complex and in a classroom full of sixth years it wouldn't be overtly impressive. She thought for a moment nothing really coming to mind until her eyes settled on a small statue in the corner of Minerva's classroom, she smiled a little and with a wave of her wand the statue began to move of its own accord. The collected gasps around the classroom proved that Amelia had impressed them with a piece of word less magic but most of all she had shown Minerva that her skill in transfiguration was still impressive, with another wave of her wand the statue returned to its original state and Amelia walked to the back of the classroom and sat down to rapturous applause,

"Very good Miss Grey, I look forward to discussing the finer points of that particular incantation with you later. Now class back to today's lesson if you please." with a soft smile Minerva returned to her stoic teaching role whilst Amelia penned her resignation to the Ministry, there was little point in remaining with them if Albus Dumbledore had already found out what had happened to her and besides she had no desire to return.

As the lesson came to a close Amelia felt the dull pain in her left arm resurface, quickly scrawling a note to Minerva she fled the classroom walking briskly down the corridor and to the courtyard, taking a long deep breath as she reached the outside.

Minerva found the note as she walked to the back of her classroom, the students had noticed Amelia's exit but remained focussed on the lesson at hand, sitting back in her chair Minerva unfolded the note and began to read,

_'Min,_

_Sorry for my abrupt departure from you class, it was a pleasure to watch you teach. I'm sending my resignation to the Ministry with immediate effect and Headmaster Dumbledore has granted me permission to stay on school grounds. I need to speak with you in regard to living arrangements but there is something else I must speak with you about. Providing the weather holds, please meet me by the lake after dinner this evening._

_Yours,_

_Amelia'_

The toiling of the bell brought Minerva from her thoughts as the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins pushed back their chairs and noisily began to clear their desks, she wished the majority of them a good day as they filed out whilst her thoughts drifted to Amelia. It had perhaps been harsh to throw her out this morning but Minerva had needed time to reflect on the events of last evening and on the last fifty years, you couldn't just take someone back without reservations and although Amelia seemed sincere Minerva wasn't willing to risk having her heart broken again; but Amelia's abrupt departure and subsequent note left Minerva with an uneasy feeling about how their talk later was going to go and in the meantime she still had a day full of classes to teach. With a sigh she placed the note in her desk drawer and looked up to greet the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as they entered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still only own Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Four of Making Amends. I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are welcome also. Should hopefully have an update for This Is War tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Amelia weaved her way through the throngs of students as they all headed between classes, her path leading her to the hospital wing and to its Matron; Madam Pomfrey. She let out a huge sigh of relief to be out of the tidal wave of students and lent gently back against the stone wall before walking towards Madam Pomfrey's office, she rapped her knuckles against the wooden door and waited,<p>

"Come in" came a soft voice from behind the door, pushing gently Amelia entered the Matron's office and smiled,

"Madam Pomfrey, I need your assistance in a most delicate matter. Might I trouble you for a dreamless sleep potion and a bed for the afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore has given me permission to remain at Hogwarts but I currently don't have anywhere to rest and I've been up since early yesterday morning." she remained near the doorway unwilling to fully enter Madam Pomfrey's office, mindful that although she had permission to be here she didn't want to overstep her bounds. Fortunately Dumbledore had already informed Madam Pomfrey that Amelia may be visiting and so the healer had been expecting her,

"I'm aware of your predicament and will do what I can to help you, do you require any other potions aside from the dreamless sleep potion?" she asked with a soft smile to which Amelia shook her head,

"No, the pain isn't as bad as it was and sleep will help. I only ask that you wake me in time for dinner" she smiled in kind, glad that healer hadn't asked too many questions,

"I will wake you in time for dinner, now here you go. Use any bed that is currently unoccupied." Madam Pomfrey handed over a vial of purple potion and signalled behind Amelia who took heed and swiftly turned on her feet and headed for the nearest bed. She downed the tasteless potion in one and settled down on the nearest bed, the hard mattress a welcome sight compared to her recent accommodation. Thankfully the dreamless sleep potion took effect almost immediately before she had time to dwell on the last few weeks, and soon she was sleeping soundly.

Another Owl came looking for Amelia during lunch and some how found its way to the hospital wing much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay, she was able to take the parchment from it before shooing it out the nearest window placing the letter on the bedside table beside the sleeping Amelia. She couldn't help but notice the official seal from the Ministry of Magic and reasoned it must be important but all thoughts of waking Amelia slowly disappeared as she finally took stock of the woman asleep on the bed. Amelia's medium length black hair was greying slightly at the temple, her robes were still torn from the night before but as she was no longer moving had sunk into her frame. She was thinner than she should have been for someone her age and the dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't slept for a while and what ever glamour charms she had been using had stopped working once she had taken the dreamless sleep potion, her left robe sleeve had ridden up to reveal the words carved into it; causing Madam Pomfrey to gasp. All the visible evidence was pointing towards a woman who had been held captive and only recently escaped, was that why she had managed to apparate on to the grounds of Hogwarts. With a flick of her wand the curtains moved around the bed that Amelia was occupying, Madam Pomfrey had no desire to subject the woman to scrutiny from any curious students that happened to drop in during the day. With a soft sigh she walked back to her office, planning to leave Amelia to rest until dinner.

Minerva had grown worried at not having spied Amelia during lunch in the Great Hall, only to be informed by Albus that she was resting in the hospital wing having taken a dreamless sleep potion and Madam Pomfrey had asked that she not be disturbed. Although Minerva understood this, it still worried her that Amelia had sought refuge in the hospital wing rather than her private chambers but they weren't exactly on speaking terms after the night before; she just hoped that certain grievances would be aired after dinner that evening.

As the end of classes neared and the last student was ushered out of the classroom, Minerva breathed a huge sigh of relief and sank back into her chair. Aside from her first lesson in which Amelia had made an appearance the rest of the day seemed to drag and take forever to finish, the first years had been asking her constantly to change into her animagus form and the third year Gryffindor and Slytherin students had been making snide remarks at each other throughout their lesson about the upcoming Quidditch match so it was relief when classes finally finished for the day. Minerva rose from her chair behind her desk and exited the transfiguration classrooms, making her way to her private chambers to begin marking the sixth years essays before dinner.

Just before dinner Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains back on the still sleeping Amelia using a levitating spell to sit her upright before administering the antidote to the dreamless sleep potion before levitating back into her original position. It took a few minutes for the potion to take affect but soon Amelia was rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes and smiling gratefully at Madam Pomfrey,

"Thank you." she managed before her eyes settled on the letter from the Ministry, shaking her head she reached for the parchment and unravelled it; reading the words quickly before screwing up the parchment the anger evident in both her demeanour and her eyes, she swung her legs round and pushed up from the bed,

"Thank you once again, Madam Pomfrey. Forgive me for leaving rather abruptly but I have some business to attend to." she smiled a little before walking out of the hospital wing, the parchment still within her hand as she headed to the Owlery intent on sending her resignation before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Tying her own piece of parchment to the ankle of one of Hogwarts Owls she spoke the destination clearly before sending the Owl on its way, soon she'd be free of the Ministry and able to rebuild her life again the way it should have been all those years ago.

Amelia arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes after dinner had started and once again took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, slowly picking her way through the mountains of food. It was a lot to stomach having been starved by the Death Eaters that held her captive, but the need to eat and replenish the weight she had lost was a must. Part of her already knew that Madam Pomfrey was likely to have taken note of her appearance and passed her concerns on to Albus Dumbledore so being seen to eat in the Great Hall would go a long way to appeasing him. Having pushed the food around her plate for a good half hour she finally admitted defeat and rose from the Ravenclaw table only to spy Kingsley Shacklebolt entering the Great Hall, she mumbled something incoherent before heading directly toward him,

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice as many of the students and some of the Professors began to look in her direction,

"You know full well why I am here" he answered producing the parchment in which she had written her resignation on, "Its not every day that one of the Ministry's senior Auror's quits, the Minster of Magic is quite perplexed by it." Kingsley held her gaze as he spoke a smirk forming across his lips,

"Well tell the Minister that my resignation is final and no amount of persuading by you Kingsley will change my mind." she fired back at him her anger growing by the second, she really didn't need this right now not when she planned to tell Minerva all of this after dinner had finished,

"Don't run away because of what the Death Eaters did to you. Amelia, you are one of the Ministry's best and you're going to allow Bellatrix Lestrange to force you from it." the gasp from Minerva shook Amelia to her core as she glared at Kingsley, tearing the left sleeve from her robes in sheer frustration at the man before her earning collective gasps from around the Great Hall,

"I'm not allowing Bellatrix Lestrange to force me from anything, you think these words here now define me Kingsley? Then you are truly mistaken, I might be a '_pureblood traitor_' in their eyes but I will never back down from my beliefs. I ended up here for a reason and I'm going to stay, I cannot work for the Ministry any more and kindly request that you leave and tell the Minister that. Kingsley please, I'm asking as a friend to let me do this." her words echoed across the Great Hall, her voice pleading with the man stood before her as he nodded silently. In that moment he understood why she had come back to this place and why it was she needed to stay, for Hogwarts was the only place that she could heal and forget the torment she had suffered at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Death Eaters,

"I shall tell the Minister that I was unable to convince you to return, I wish you well my friend and know that I am truly sorry for not aiding you sooner." he pulled Amelia into a hug before turning and walking back out of the Great Hall, the silence that remained deafening until the students started chattering amongst themselves about what had just occurred, Amelia stood unable to move knowing that the entire student body and Professors of Hogwarts had found out what she had been hiding since her return. She felt suddenly ashamed and numb at the same time, before she felt someone behind her gently guiding her out of the Great Hall and along the familiar corridors of Hogwarts; it took a moment for her senses to respond,

"Minerva?" she managed shakily,

"Ssh, I've got you Amelia its just a little further" came the familiar Scottish brogue of Minerva McGonagall as she led Amelia to the safety of her private chambers and away from the prying eyes of the students, much had been revealed in the Great Hall and none of it was pleasant and while Albus would calm the students; someone needed to calm Amelia and now was as good a time as any to talk about everything. Minerva gave the portrait her password before guiding Amelia into her chambers and settling her down in the chair, stoking the fire and taking a seat opposite silently studying Amelia who had yet to utter another word; tonight it seemed was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** See the previous chapters as I assure you it hasn't changed.

**Author's Note**: A thank you to marty powell and hermin22 for the reviews on the last chapter. The next chapter of This Is War is coming along slowly. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter of Making Amends.

* * *

><p>The fire crackled as both woman remained sitting in silence in Minerva's private chambers, both either unwilling to speak or afraid of what they might say. The bell signalling the end of dinner brought Amelia out of her haze, as she took note of her surroundings finding she was no longer standing in the middle of the Great Hall. A quick glance to her left arm revealed that she had indeed torn her robe sleeve in her frustration, which meant that the memories at the forefront of her mind were indeed true and all of Hogwarts had seen it.<p>

The room felt unusually warm perhaps it was because of the fire that was burning brightly in Minerva's private chambers or the red blush of embarrassment that was creeping across her face as she took a deep breath,

"You weren't supposed to find out that way, I had planned to tell you this evening after dinner but it seems the Ministry was intent on not accepting my resignation until Kingsley had seen me." she paused taking another breath before continuing not making eye contact with Minerva,

"I've worked for the Ministry since leaving Hogwarts, although it has only been recently that I've been an Auror and a senior one at that. I have spent most of my time away from England helping muggle-borns find placements at wizarding schools and helping their muggle parents understand just what it is their children are, this has also included of late protecting them from those that wish to do them harm which led to a rather unsettling experience for me." Amelia looked up, her blue eyes meeting Minerva's emerald green as soft tears began to fall,

"I apparated home, to Grey Manor unaware that two Death Eaters had been trailing me until I dropped the wards around the Manor so I could enter. I felt the crucio curse at my back before I could do anything to counter it and found myself squirming on the ground only to then be bound by a body-binding curse. The Death Eaters had orders to take me to Bellatrix Lestrange but before they apparated with me they torched the Manor, the last thing I remember before passing out was the house going up in flames." she felt the tears falling as she remembered the sight of her family home burning, she had been back to it since escaping only to find a charred burnt out building and the lingering essences of her families blood wards,

"I'm sorry Amelia, your home and your family were always welcoming to me when I visited during the holidays. Can it not be rebuilt?" asked Minerva softly still holding her gaze with Amelia,

"I can rebuild it if I so desire but with the Dark Lord growing stronger and his Death Eaters becoming more vicious I'd rather wait until he's gone, however long that may take. I promised my mother before she died that I would make Grey Manor a home again, I had always hoped to make it family home with the woman I loved but my work put paid to that." she smiled a little, as she revealed part of the last conversation she'd had with her mother but soon the smile faded as her mind drifted back to a few weeks prior,

"I was taken to Malfoy Manor I believe, at least I remember seeing Lucius Malfoy but I cannot be certain. I do remember Bellatrix Lestrange though, really loves her curses does that one oh and spilling of blood especially a pureblood that is considered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be a traitor to the wizarding community because I've help muggles and muggle-borns. These words forever carved into my skin will not fade, and I assure I've tried many a potion but to no effect. I escaped just shy of a two weeks ago, returning to the Ministry to give them a report before I used the floo network to the village nearest to Grey Manor; unfortunately the Death Eaters were waiting and I've been dodging them ever since until somehow I apparated here." she closed her eyes as she finished, the tears falling freely the truth finally out.

Minerva didn't move to comfort Amelia, the woman before her a shadow of the young woman she had fallen in love with all those years ago. Aside from the torn robe and the marks of torture that had been inflicted upon her, she looked thinner almost skeletal and in truth Minerva was amazed she had managed to make it to the grounds of Hogwarts at all in her current condition; her hair was greying where it had once been a deep dark black and her eyes looked hollow. No longer was this the care-free student of Ravenclaw that had bested Tom Riddle in the courtyard, this was a broken woman who had returned to Hogwarts because it was the only place left to call home and it broke Minerva's heart to see her in such a state,

"I'm glad that you survived and that in some round about way you've returned to me, feelings don't just fade away Amelia and I can honestly tell you that I'm still in love with you but you broke my heart when you didn't return and although I can forgive you, its going to take time before I'm willing to let you back in completely. But right now my dear Amelia, I need you to know that you are safe here at Hogwarts and safe with me and until you are well again your staying here." her words were spoken softly but loud enough for Amelia to hear, who nodded before looking up at Minerva with tear filled eyes,

"Thank you, Min." she managed; grateful that she wasn't going to be thrown out again and glad that she had told Minerva what had happened, she smiled slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Minerva leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Amelia's and gave is a slight squeeze,

"How about I get us some tea and something to eat, you barely touched dinner and then Kingsley arrived before you had a chance to eat dessert" she smiled as a house-elf appeared,

"You asked for us Mistress" asked the house-elf, "Yes I did, can you bring some tea and a plate of food from the kitchens?" Minerva asked with a soft smile not taking her hand away from Amelia's as she addressed the house-elf,

"Of course Mistress, I's brings it right away" and with that the house-elf disappeared leaving Amelia and Minerva alone once again.

XXXXX

Hermione had watched in both fascination and horror as Kingsley and Amelia squared off in the Great Hall, she already knew of the words carved into Amelia's arm but didn't expect her to show the entire student body. The gasps that had erupted from the Great Hall, especially Professor McGonagall's seemed to catch Amelia off guard until Kingsley accepted her resignation and left whilst she remained standing as the students began to chatter around her. If Professor McGonagall hadn't come to her aide as quickly as she had Hermione would have done so especially after their conversation that morning, as Professor Dumbledore stood and hushed the students asking them to respect Amelia's privacy during this difficult time and to return to their dinner. Most of the students did although a few of the Slytherins took great delight in commenting on the how Amelia had become a 'pureblood traitor' which earned them collective glares from both Hermione and a few Ravenclaw students which soon caused them to turn back to their dinners as well.

Once dinner was over Hermione followed Ron and Harry and the other Gryffindor students back to the common room, even they were talking in hushed whispers about what had occurred at dinner which was being to frustrate the young witch,

"Is there nothing else to talk about aside from what happened in the Great Hall over dinner, the woman is quite clearly distressed and doesn't need us gossiping about her. Move on to other topics." she added glaring at Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors before giving the password to the portrait and entering the common room. It was infuriating that despite her telling them to move on they carried on talking about it, when they then started speculating on Professor McGonagall's relationship with Amelia; Hermione finally lost her temper with them,

"For the love of Merlin, just stop. Its none of our business what their relationship is, don't any of you have homework to finish?" she seethed glaring at the lot of them before storming out of the common room and up to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron as well as the other Gryffindors just stared after her retreating form wondering what an earth had gotten Hermione so riled up.

Sighing loudly as she collapsed onto her bed, Hermione couldn't quite figure out why she'd gotten so defensive. She barely knew Amelia yet had felt a connection to her whilst they were talking down at the lake this morning, the older woman had revealed her secret to her, a mere student and muggle-born at that in an attempt to show the younger Gryffindor that despite the terrible things that had happened to her she still wanted to help those less fortunate. Her thoughts drifted to the upcoming war, what would happen to Amelia if Voldemort took over Hogwarts, as absurd as the notion sounded it was entirely plausible something told Hermione that she would do everything within her power to protect Professor McGonagall and perhaps the students of Hogwarts as well. It was with those troublesome thoughts that she finally drifted off to sleep, after-all tomorrow was a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See my other chapters, I own nothing but Amelia Grey.

Author's Note: Thanks to mitchet3, JUJUChick16 and hermin22 for the reviews. Onwards on to chapter six, I hope you enjoy. Once again all mistakes are my own despite my intention not to have any.

* * *

><p>The tea had long gone cold and Amelia had soon drifted off to sleep in the chair by the fire, as Minerva watched her brow crease with anger and then what appeared to be pain before it settled back down into a relaxed state. Using her wand Minerva sent the plates and cups back to the kitchens, pleased that Amelia had eaten something more substantial than she had at dinner earlier. Her contemplation of the woman before her was interrupted by a knock to her private chambers, not wanting to wake the slumbering Amelia she rose from her chair and opened the door to one Albus Dumbledore who spied the sleeping woman and ushered Minerva outside,<p>

"Take a walk with me, the house-elves will alert you if she wakes" he spoke quietly not wanting to wake her himself as the portrait closed behind Minerva, before they both proceeded to walk along the corridor,

"Tonight's events were unexpected but I can't say not unwelcome. Amelia no longer needs to hide why she came to Hogwarts although how she apparated directly onto school grounds is still being looked into, has she said anything to you Minerva?" he asked as they smiled warmly at the students who were making there way back to dormitories before curfew,

"She mentioned returning to Grey Manor before being set upon by Death Eaters and taken to Bellatrix Lestrange and tortured. They burnt the Manor to the ground before they left and upon escaping she reported to the Ministry before taking the Floo network to the nearest village to the Manor, Death Eaters were waiting and she's been dodging them ever since until she apparated here." came Minerva's soft reply for they didn't need the students to start spreading rumours about Amelia before she'd had a chance to get to know them,

"Interesting, perhaps Hogwarts knew of her desire to have a home again or to see you. The castle certainly on occasion has a mind of its own and that might explain how she got onto the school grounds and of course I can't forget the fact that she was met by a house-elf which in itself is most peculiar, then again Amelia has always been rather extraordinary not that she'll ever admit to such a thing." Albus chuckled a little as he and Minerva continued on their walk,

"I'd argue that's what made me fall for her but that would be an understatement, there was always something about her. People were drawn to her whilst she was at Hogwarts, her intelligence and good humour and part of me was glad that she only had eyes for me. Extraordinary she may well be but to me she's just Amelia" she smiled brightly as they found themselves at the bottom of the Headmaster's tower,

"Thank you for the walk and the conversation Minerva, I do hope Amelia is feeling better in the morning and make sure you get some rest; she'll never forgive herself if you end up getting sick." he added with a smile, "Good Night" as he entered the tower's entrance he bowed his head toward the Professor and disappeared leaving Minerva to contemplate their conversation as she headed back to her own rooms.

Amelia awoke with a start, the crackling of the wood in the fire finally pulling her from her slumber. A slight chill was spreading through the room as the fire slowly burned down and she could feel the goosebumps rising on her exposed arm, a brief glance showed once again that she had indeed been marked for life. As her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, she noticed that Minerva was no where in sight; perhaps she's already retired for the night Amelia thought before pushing herself up from the chair and stretching the aching muscles in her neck. She continued to survey the room and found it decorated exactly to Minerva's taste which caused her to involuntarily smile, how she had missed this woman and the joy she brought to her life and by Merlin she would gladly give up everything to spend the rest of her days with beloved if only she could make amends for the past. She walked to the window and gazed out upon the grounds, the moonlight illuminating the lake with a haunting glow. So captivated by the view Amelia didn't hear Minerva return to her chambers, nor did she hear her approaching. Minerva approached slowly not wanting to startle Amelia but curious as to what held her gaze on the school grounds,

"What's caught your attention?" she asked, cringing as she saw Amelia flinch at the words spoken,

"Its been a while since I've seen the moon shine so brightly and the way it makes the lake glow is haunting yet beautiful also. I've missed just being able to stare at the horizon without always being on alert, don't be disheartened by my flinching I forgot that your animagus traits sometimes slip into your human ones and when you want you can be really quiet; you took me by surprise is all." she turned from the window and smiled widely at Minerva, "Sorry for falling asleep on you, I've been rather tired of late" her smile faltered a little as she studied Minerva who in her opinion was still stunning, "By Merlin you're still a Goddess" she added softly before turning back to the window not wanting to cause the other woman embarrassment at her declaration. Amelia took a deep breath as she scanned the horizon sensing a familiar feeling in her stomach, a gut reaction to either fight or flee from the situation she was in as she waited for Minerva to respond,

"You are still quite the word-smith I see and I'm truly flattered, your not so bad looking yourself" came Minerva's response as Amelia chuckled alleviating the tension that had grown between them in the last few minutes,

"Thank you for listening tonight Min and for not judging, to many having these words carved as they are would make them an outcast in the wizarding world and I can't tell you how many times I've looked at them and felt shame. Despite being a pureblood, my parents taught me that no matter what all those that had a spark of magic deserved to be part of the wizarding world and I upheld their ideals throughout my life and even found a kindred spirit in you but lately I've questioned just what is its I'm upholding, I'm not as young as I used to be and duelling takes it toll but how can I protect muggle-borns and muggles as well as witches and wizards when I can't even protect myself?" she sighed deeply, her gaze not leaving the window as she pulled her tattered cloak tighter around her,

"You are stronger than you think, if you hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw because of your intelligence then undoubtedly you would have been a Gryffindor because of your pride, you care so much for others that it has led you to a lonely life and away from your friends, family and me. But if I am honest with you Amelia, I wouldn't change you for the world." she smiled gently grasping Amelia's hand and giving it a slight squeeze,

"I'm going to retire for the night, would you like me to show you to your room?" Minerva asked, her smile widening as Amelia nodded.

She led Amelia through a door at the back of what to many would be a living room come study which led to a small corridor with three separate doors,

"My room is the first door on the left, followed by the bathroom and here on the right directly opposite mine is the spare room and for the time being your room. If you need anything at all feel free to call on the house-elves who will be more than happy to help, I shall see you in the morning. Good Night, Amelia" she smiled before heading toward her own room whilst Amelia made her way over to the spare room,

"Good Night, Min" she managed before pushing open the door and disappearing, the room was just the right size. Amelia felt the magic in the air as the room transformed upon her entrance, a double bed and a desk materialised as well as the colours changing from Gryffindor red and gold to Ravenclaw blue and bronze; she smiled at the transformation before pulling off her boots and collapsing onto the bed. The day had been long and emotional and for once as sleep took hold Amelia didn't fight it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** As I stated in previous chapters, I only own Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm hoping to keep this going right through the events of book seven and beyond. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I'm a little proud of this one. Thank you once again to everyone that's reading. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own despite my best effort for there not to be any.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke just as the sun began to rise over the horizon, whilst she had slept well this particular habit had never truly gone away despite her years of trying. Silently rising from the bed she walked slowly to the door and headed to the bathroom to freshen up for the day, when she returned to her bedroom new muggle clothes and outer robes had been placed on the bed. Smiling at the house-elves obvious effort to make her feel comfortable she changed quickly before slipping out her room and Minerva's private chambers. She took to exploring the familiar corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the courtyard, venturing beyond it to the school gates. With a turn and a destination in mind she apparated away from the school and reappeared at the site of Grey Manor, testing the blood wards as she walked the perimeter of the property. They still appeared to be intact which was good sign considering she intend to rebuild soon but that didn't take away from the fact that she had lost everything, the house, the furniture and of course the family portraits; with a deep breath she turned and walked away from the burnt out remains, a resounding 'CRACK' echoing across the fields.<p>

Minerva wasn't surprised to find Amelia gone when she awoke that morning she was however surprised to learn from Tobias the house-elf that 'Miss wasn't on school grounds' and had left not long after sunrise, worry creased Minerva's brow for a moment before she remembered that Amelia was an adult and could do as she pleased but still it was disheartening to learn she had left without leaving her a note. Going about her morning routine Minerva headed to the Great Hall for breakfast chatting to a few Gryffindor students along the way as she entered the Great Hall the noise from the Slytherin table grew louder as Malfoy was discussing something with Crabbe and Goyle,

"I told you she's a sympathiser for that pure-blood traitor why else would she lead her out of the Great Hall, defending those that protect mud-bloods makes me sick. So much for the proud Professor McGonagall" he sneered, looking directly at Minerva whose gaze had caught Hermione who as usual was at breakfast early and that of the Ravenclaw table who seemed rather put out by Malfoy's comments. Hermione's temper was flaring at the use of the term 'mud-blood' but before she could raise her wand in defiance another voice filtered into the Great Hall,

"Pure-bloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-borns all deserve a place at Hogwarts Mr Malfoy, for anyone with a spark of magic has a place amongst us regardless of their blood status, however if you wish to test the temperament of this pure-blooded traitor then I dare you to insult Professor McGonagall again, the last wizard to do such a thing was thoroughly beaten by me in a duel on these very grounds." Amelia entered her face a mixture of anger and sorrow as she addressed Draco Malfoy, "Despite what your family thinks, Mr Malfoy mine is still quite well respected in certain circles and you'd do well to remember that." she added turning away from him as he muttered something about his father hearing about this as her gaze settled on Minerva who turned away and continued to the Professor's table pleased that the situation hadn't deteriorated. Amelia offered a warm smile to Hermione as she took a seat next to the young woman, waving briefly to the Ravenclaws who seemed to be discussing something in hushed whispers,

"Pure-blood families like the Malfoys make my blood boil aside from that, good morning Hermione. I do hope you slept well and that my little episode last night didn't cause you any undue distress?" she asked studying the young woman for a moment before she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she looked up to see a young Ravenclaw student looking rather nervous standing behind Hermione,

"Miss Grey, myself and my fellow Ravenclaws would like to ask a favour of you. We heard that you were once part of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and well we could use some pointers if you happened to be free after classes end today?" the young girl blushed furiously as she spoke having been nominated by the others to ask Amelia, the soft chuckle that greeted her was enough however to bring a smile to her face,

"It would be my pleasure to help out my fellow Ravenclaws, so I'll see you on the pitch" she grinned as the young woman practically skipped back to the Ravenclaw table to a loud cheer before her attention returned to the young Gryffindor beside her. Hermione had watched the exchange with a small smile, it was great to see the Ravenclaw students so animated with a former student around the grounds but despite this she felt that something wasn't quite right with the elder witch,

"They continued to speak about it long after you and Professor McGonagall had left and despite the Headmaster telling them to settle down and return to dinner, I ended up yelling at Harry and Ron as well as some other Gryffindors before I retired to bed. They were speculating about your relationship with the Professor, I didn't want them to cause either of you embarrassment and it isn't my place to tell them what your relationship is so I went to bed." she gave a reassuring smile but it faltered giving Amelia the opening she needed,

"You don't have to defend me Hermione although I thank you for it. I assure you that whilst Professor McGonagall is teaching and in residence at Hogwarts there will be no need to question her integrity and although she hates me for it I will defend her against Professor's and students alike to uphold her good name and that of her family's." she smiled brightly, "Trust me, I will not do anything to endanger Professor McGonagall's teaching position; and I'm certain by the end of the day there will be about twenty different rumours flying around about me and who I am and why I'm here." she looked away for a moment and glanced at the Professor's table, Minerva was in a deep conversation with Madam Pomfrey which unnerved her slightly but she was soon brought out of her daze by Hermione,

"What's troubling you this morning, Amelia. You seem a little pre-occupied despite your new found fame with the Ravenclaws?" she asked lightly poking Amelia in the arm as she sought to gain her attention,

"Oh, sorry. I went to Grey Manor this morning only to find nothing salvageable, everything that had been in my family for generations was gone. The blood wards are holding for now though, but soon even that magic will fade." she sighed, "I've lost everything and it's all because of Him" Amelia spat the last word, the mere thought of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named causing her anger to flare before she settled back down again,

"You've not lost everything" Hermione countered looking towards Professor McGonagall, "You've still got her" she added,

"True, and a house can always be re-built and so can the memories. Thank you for reminding me of that, ah here come your friends. I'd best be off, have a good day Hermione." Amelia smiled brightly before rising from the Gryffindor table, "Good morning Mr Potter, Mr Weasley" she added earning a collective tired 'Mornin' from the two young men which caused her to laugh as she left the Great Hall forgoing breakfast.

XXXX

Amelia's appearance at breakfast had been met with a slight sigh of relief from Minerva as she continued on her way to the Professor's table, the worry that she'd felt early had slowly dissipated when she heard her voice filter into the Great Hall but that still didn't explain where she'd gone and why she hadn't left a note to inform her. Minerva knew that Amelia had always been an early riser from their time spent together at Hogwarts, as well as her special bond with Tobias the house-elf after one fateful morning in late December of her fifth year.

-Flashback-

_'As Minerva entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she was surprised to see that Amelia wasn't already up to her elbows in bacon and eggs at the Ravenclaw table, instead her usual seat was empty and a small gathering of fifth year Ravenclaws were chatting amongst themselves rather animatedly about something that had happened that morning. As she moved down the Hall to her usual spot, Rebecca one of Amelia's closest friends in Ravenclaw spotted her and called over, _

"_Hey Minerva, have you heard about Amelia yet?" she asked stopping Minerva in her tracks as she looked over at them shaking her head, _

"_No, I've only just come down for breakfast from Gryffindor Tower. I am surprised she isn't here though" she replied moving closer to the Ravenclaws, "What has happened?" she asked, worry lacing her words as she spoke,_

"_Did you hear the rain this morning?" at Minerva's nod Rebecca continued, "Well Amelia has a habit of waking up at sunrise and today she decided to head down to the Quidditch pitch to get some practise in before breakfast at least, that's what her note said only with the rain she slipped off her broom and hit the ground pretty hard and from what we can gather a house-elf brought her to the hospital wing and Matron is not happy." a small smirk graced Rebecca's lips knowing how stubborn Amelia was and also knowing how much she hated being in the hospital wing. Minerva let the words sink in for a minute before coming back to her senses and thanking Rebecca for the news before she left the Great Hall in a hurry all thoughts of breakfast gone from her mind as she made her way to the hospital wing._

_When she arrived the Matron was giving Amelia a lecture on how unsafe it was to be on the Quidditch pitch before dawn and alone for that matter and if hadn't been for the Tobias the house-elf she'd probably still be lying on the pitch in the pouring rain freezing to death and as punishment for being foolish she was banned from playing Quidditch for a week which meant she'd miss the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Minerva watched with a bemused expression as Amelia started to argue that point but the Matron was having none of it and moved off leaving Amelia to sulk at the 'injustice' of it all. As the Matron moved away she spotted Minerva and motioned for her to enter, _

"_Five minutes, Miss McGonagall and then you have to get yourself back to the Great Hall" she spoke sternly yet softly at Minerva who nodded in reply before walking towards Amelia who was still visibly upset at her ban from Quidditch but soon brightened when she saw Minerva but even that soon faded when she saw the anger behind Minerva's eyes,_

"_Just what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing? Practising alone in this weather? You could have been killed Lia if not for that house-elf you probably would have been. Is beating Gryffindor that more important to you than me? Does our relationship mean so little to you that you'd willingly risk you life for a Quidditch match?" she hadn't wanted to shout at her but Amelia could be so infuriating at times and this morning when she saw that she wasn't at breakfast her heart had literally skipped a beat and finally cemented just what it was Minerva McGonagall felt for Amelia Grey and it was love in all its splendour, she watched as Amelia's face fell and as the tears began to pool in her eyes; perhaps she had been a little too harsh in her words,_

"_I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get some practice in before breakfast and you know me Min I can stay on a broom far better than anyone else in these conditions but the weather took me by surprise and before I knew it I was lying on my back in the mud staring up at the darkened sky watching the rain fall. Matron says I'm lucky because a house-elf found me and brought me here and the only damage I sustained was a strained wrist, a bruised head and a bruised ego and a ban from playing against Gryffindor next week. In all honesty I probably deserve a lot worse than I got from the Matron then again you've pretty much just made up for it. I'm sorry Min, I never meant to hurt you and you'll always mean more to me than a Quidditch match, don't ever doubt that." she sniffed in a most unladylike fashion which caused Minerva to laugh breaking the tension that had suddenly filled the room,_

"_I don't know what I'm going to do with you but if it take me a lifetime to figure it out then I'll gladly wait a lifetime. You owe the house-elf a thank you for saving your life and I have to go back to the Great Hall for breakfast and listen to which ever tale the Ravenclaws have come up with to explain their star players absence from next week's match." she smiled, leaning in and giving Amelia a soft peck on the forehead, "You just concentrate on getting some rest and I hope to see you at lunch" she added before lightly grasping Amelia's hand before slipping out the hospital wing and back to the Great Hall._

_Amelia smiled as she watched Minerva leave before sighing deeply and relaxing back into her pillow, as she thought about the events of that morning she realised just how stupid she had been and she vowed to never make Minerva worried like that again, however in just a few short years she would break that vow and would forever be haunted by it. She sighed, taking a deep breath before whispering silently, _

"_Tobias" with a loud pop the house-elf appeared, "You called for me Miss" he asked, Amelia nodded, "I just wanted to thank you for earlier, you saved my life according to the Matron and for that I'm grateful." she smiled at him as his big eyes seemed to widen further, "Your too kind Miss, Tobias only did what I'm supposed to. Keep Miss safe" he added, "And who asked you to keep me safe?" she asked slightly confused by the house-elf's statement, "Your Mother sent me from the Manor to help at Hogwarts, Miss." she smiled at the house-elf now it all made sense, "Well I thank you for the assistance, Tobias" he bowed toward her which caused her to frown, "You said we were friends Miss, I'll help you when I can from now on" she smiled, "If we are friends Tobias then you don't have to bow to me, my blood status means nothing do you understand?" the house-elf nodded, "Yes, Miss. I has to get back to work now Miss, have a good day" and with a loud pop he had disappeared once again leaving Amelia to her thoughts. _

_Matron had let Amelia leave the hospital wing just as the lunch bell sounded and told the young Ravenclaw in no uncertain terms that she didn't want to see her in the hospital wing again to which Amelia merely nodded before leaving and making her way to the Great Hall, as she entered the Ravenclaws gave her a round of applause before berating her for being banned from next week's game whilst Minerva offered her a warm smile from the Gryffindor table as Amelia sat down for lunch._

-End of Flashback-

"Is everything all right Minerva, you seem a million miles away from here" asked Madam Pomfrey with slight concern as she watched Minerva stare blankly towards the Gryffindor table where Amelia was currently sitting with Hermione Granger,

"Oh, I'm sorry everything's fine was just reminiscing about an incident involving Amelia whilst she was in her fifth year and her friendship with a certain house-elf who told me she was absent from the grounds this morning, I didn't mean to concern you my friend" she smiled before sipping her cup of tea,

"Ah, I think I remember reading about that particular incident; the Matron was not happy and banned her from playing against Gryffindor the following week if I recall." she chuckled lightly at the memory of the former Matron telling her tales of the students that had graced these halls,

"Yes, we won by a far margin and many argued that if Amelia had been playing the score would have been a lot tighter. However it was remembering that incident that caused me to remember her friendship with Tobias, one the house-elves at Hogwarts who'd been sent from Grey Manor by her Mother and instead of being upset with her Mother, she wrote a letter to thank her. If it hadn't been for Tobias I hate to think what would have happened to her." she sighed a little as she watched Amelia leave the Great Hall, "And once again she skips breakfast, Poppy she's barely eating and I don't want to seem like I'm mothering her but I don't know what to do. I know she's been through an ordeal but I'm not sure I can help her through it." she looked to her friend with a soft smile,

"The fact you haven't turned away from her despite what the Death Eaters have done means you are helping her. She might not be able to show you just yet what it means to her but given time she will. I think it will take a few days for her appetite to come back, be warned Minerva the nightmares from her ordeal have yet to surface; the dreamless sleep potion will only work for so long. You need to be prepared for the long haul but I think by the end of it your relationship will be stronger." she smiled, lightly squeezing Minerva's hand as the pair of them turned back to breakfast.

XXXX

As Amelia left the Great Hall she decided to try something, in truth she wasn't sure if he was still working at Hogwarts but as Grey Manor no longer required house-elves due to its current state part of her hoped that he would be here,

"Tobias?" she called loudly, causing a few students to turn in her direction before a loud pop was heard and the house-elf appeared,

"Yes Miss" he replied staring at Amelia with his big eyes and a small smile,

"It is good to see you Tobias, I wasn't sure if you would be here." she dropped down to his level so she could speak with him easier, something which Tobias had always liked,

"We couldn't save Grey Manor, Master and Mrs Grey told us to return to Hogwarts. We couldn't save the portraits Miss, the fire was too hot." his head dropped as he remembered that fateful night,

"I'm glad that you are safe Tobias, and if Master and Mrs Grey told you to return here then you have nothing to feel guilty about. Mother and Father would want you to be safe and Hogwarts seems to be a safe haven for us both." she smiled at him glad that parents had asked the house-elves to leave before the fire took hold completely,

"Tobias, I need you to give a message to Professor McGonagall." the house-elf nodded, glad that Miss was happy to see him and not mad about the Manor,

"Can you let the Professor know I'll be leaving Hogwarts for the duration of the day, I have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley. I shall be back when classes finish and if she wishes to see a sight from the past then I will be on the Quidditch pitch until dinner with the Ravenclaws. I also hope she has a good day and that her students don't trouble her too much." rising back to her own height she smiled brightly at Tobias as he nodded,

"I shall do that now Miss, have a good day" he added before a loud pop echoed through the corridor and he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters, I own nothing but Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a little hard to write, more so for the section that takes place in Diagon Alley. All I will say is I've tried my best and ask for forgiveness if it doesn't flow so well. I needed to include it in this chapter so I could progress the story onward a little.

Thanks again for all the reviews and the story alerts, they mean a lot.

* * *

><p>As Amelia walked through the courtyard towards the school gates she heard someone call from behind her, she turned to find Headmaster Dumbledore walking toward her,<p>

"Good Morning, Headmaster. I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley this morning and won't be back until late afternoon, I've already asked Tobias to inform Minerva." she stated matter of factly unsure as to why the Headmaster had called after her but sensing the need to inform him of her destination,

"Good Morning, Miss Grey. I just wanted to check up on you after last evening but it appears that you are in good spirits, I only ask that you tread carefully whilst out and about today." he smiled softly, his eyes showing his concern for the former Ravenclaw student,

"I'll be careful and most likely back by lunchtime. Headmaster, please don't worry about me so much. I can take care of myself contrary to popular belief." despite the words both she and Dumbledore knew the sentiment wasn't exactly true,

"I'm aware of your exploits with the Ministry and that you are quite an adept dueller, however you and I both know you aren't well at this moment in time so I do advise caution." came Dumbledore's reply to which Amelia nodded,

"I know, I'm trying to get better for her but I have a lot on my mind at the moment Headmaster" she added,

"I heard about Grey Manor, your parents haven't appeared in any of the Grey family portraits at Hogwarts and I think by now you can call me Albus don't you." he smiled softly knowing that news would be a little hard to bear but she still needed to hear it,

"The Manor is in ruins and the blood wards are holding for now but Tobias already mentioned the portraits were lost, I'm resigned to the fact that they are truly gone but I thank you for telling me; now I really must be going. Have a good day, Albus" she smiled warmly bowing her head slightly as she continued on her way through the courtyard,

"Have a good day also, Amelia" he called after her before turning and heading back into the castle.

A loud pop caused Minerva to flinch slightly as Tobias appeared beside her,

"Sorry for startling you Mistress, but Miss asked me to give you a message" he managed as his head dropped a little, whilst Minerva had always been kind to him, Tobias was still a little scared by her status,

"Not to worry Tobias, what was Amelia's message?" she asked softly wanting to reassure the house-elf,

"Miss said she'd be away from Hogwarts for the duration of the day attending to business in Diagon Alley, if Mistress wanted to see a sight from the past then Miss would be on the Quidditch pitch with the Ravenclaws before dinner. She also wishes Mistress a good day and hopes the students don't trouble Mistress too much" he looked up to see Minerva smiling at him,

"Thank you for the message Tobias, and try not to look so worried when you talk to me. I'm not like the others you know." she nodded at him as he took in her expression knowing that her words were true, he bowed his head,

"Yous most welcome Mistress" he added before a loud pop resounded and he was gone once again, leaving Minerva to finish her breakfast.

XXXX

Amelia apparated to a side street in London not far from the Leaky Cauldron, glad that Tobias had picked out muggle clothing for her to wear as she pulled her travelling cloak tighter; the rain was steadily falling on to the streets of London town and didn't appear to be planning on letting up anytime soon. With a soft sigh she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and walked through the bar all the way to the back before lightly tapping her wand on the bricks, causing the entrance to Diagon Alley to appear; it had been an age since she'd last been here but business needed attending to and now was a good a time as any to see to it.

Diagon Alley felt oddly familiar as she stepped through onto its cobbled street, the sounds and the smells taking her back to her school days and happier times spent with family. Shaking the memories away she headed first of all to Gringotts, the Goblin run Wizarding bank. She needed something from the family vault as well as some wizarding currency to cover the cost of any items she was going to buy whilst in the alley. Something about Gringotts always made her nervous maybe it was the Goblins or just the atmosphere in place that unsettled her as she walked up to the nearest tender and presented her wand,

"I'd like to access the Grey family vault please." she asked, the goblin looked up from his work and took the wand from Amelia's hand studying it for a moment before handing it back,

"Of course, if you'd like to come with me" the Goblin stepped down from his platform and led Amelia to the back of the room and down the hall, although the Grey family were pure-bloods and quite well off in the Wizarding world; Amelia herself rarely touched the family money and had used the vault to store something invaluable to her. When she realised that her work at the Ministry would keep her from Minerva she placed into the vault the engagement ring she had vowed to give her and with the potential return of the Dark Lord getting ever closer Amelia had decided to remove the ring from the family vault. She followed the Goblin until he reached the family vault, at which time she produced the small gold key and unlocked the door. As she had already suspected the portrait was empty meaning that her parents were lost forever, sighing slightly she moved forward and claimed the small black box from the shelf and took out ten Galleons and seventeen sickles, which she decided would be plenty for what she intend to buy. Leaving the vault she slipped the small black box into her robes and relocked the door turning back to the Goblin,

"Thank you for your assistance" she smiled politely as the Goblin led her back onto the main floor of Gringotts and without a moments pause Amelia left the building and continued on her way along Diagon Alley.

Her next stop was Ollivanders Wand Shop, as she entered the shop it looked as dusty as ever and once again Ollivander himself was far away amongst the stack of wands,

"Mr Ollivander?" she called, as she waited patiently for him to appear,

"Hmm, Elm wood, 12 ¾ inches with a Dragon Heart string if I do recall Miss Grey and for your backup wand, Elm wood once again 12 ¾ inches with Unicorn Hair. Now what brings you to my shop, surely you can't be needing another wand?" he asked with a small smile, Amelia chuckled,

"No Mr Ollivander, I don't require a new wand but I do need you advice, if you can spare me a few moments of your time?" she asked pulling the Elm wood 12 ¾ inch Unicorn Hair wand from her inner pocket,

"How yielding would this wand be if given to another?" she asked, watching Ollivander carefully as he studied the wand; he was curious by Amelia's question but answered honestly regardless,

"This wand although it has chosen you would yield to someone of equal if not greater potential" he answered placing the wand back on the counter,

"And this one?" she asked placing the wand she'd had since she started Hogwarts, once again he studied the wand before placing back on the counter,

"This wand is unyielding and will only work for you, its allegiance would be very hard to break. I'm curious as to why you would ask though Miss Grey" he looked at her intently as she placed both the wands away,

"I just needed a wandmaker's opinion on the matter, in case I decide to lend my spare wand to another. These are dark times Ollivander and some will need all the help they can get. Thank you for your time." she smiled and placed a single Galleon on his counter as payment and was gone from the shop before Ollivander could complain.

Amelia continued down Diagon Alley until she reached Madam Malkin's, although the house-elves had provided clothes for her that morning Amelia was in need of some more everyday robes, dress robes and at least another travelling cloak; as she entered Madam Malkin recognised her immediately and rushed over,

"Amelia, its a pleasure to see you. Let me guess new robes and another travelling cloak for that one looks like its been through the wars a little." she smiled brightly as Amelia nodded and shedded the travelling cloak revealing the muggle clothes she wore underneath, so that Madam Malkin could measure her for the correct fitting robes. They made idle chatter about the latest gossip until the measuring was done,

"What kind of colours are you looking for? A mixture of blacks, blues and bronze to stick with your Ravenclaw roots?" she asked, Amelia nodded,

"Yes please, subtle blue and bronze if you can. Also can you make me a travelling cloak in Gryffindor red and gold in Professor McGonagall's size and one that will fit Miss Granger?" she asked, watching as Madam Malkin nodded as she jotted down the order,

"So five everyday robes, two dress robes, and three travelling cloaks; two in Gryffindor colours and one in Ravenclaw colours, should be done in about two hours can you come back then?" she asked handing Amelia back her old travelling cloak,

"Yes I can manage that" she replied handing over four Galleons which was far too much but once again Amelia had left the shop before Madam Malkin could protest, it seemed Amelia was just giving away her families wealth today to the proprietors of Diagon Alley.

Amelia's last stop was to be Quality Quidditch Supplies as she needed to purchase a new broom in order to participate in Quidditch practise later that afternoon but with two hours to wait before the robes she ordered to be ready she headed over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, ordering an ice cream to go; once it was paid for she left the establishment and continued her walk along Diagon Alley taking in the sights and the sounds that she remembered from her childhood. Despite the memories she was still on high alert, if any Death Eaters recognised her then it would all be over so she cautiously continued on her way willing time to move faster, but time doesn't speed up not even in the wizarding world and the two hour wait for her new robes moved slower than she ever thought possible until she heard the familiar chime, walking briskly back to Madam Malkin's she took delivery of her robes and left rather hastily toward the Quality Quidditch Supplies, entering the shop she spied the clerk and requested the latest and fastest broom currently available on the market. He in turn presented her with a Firebolt which she paid for and promptly left the shop eager to return to Hogwarts and the safety of its walls unwilling to remain for a moment longer, Amelia turned and apparated from Diagon Alley and back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

As her feet touched the ground at Hogwarts, Amelia breathed a huge sigh of relief glad to be back within the school grounds once again. She walked quickly through the courtyard and back into the castle heading toward Minerva's private chambers so she could place her purchases away before heading down to the Quidditch pitch, she gave the portrait the password and entered moving through the living area and to the room Minerva had shown her the night before. Placing her purchases on the bed, she picked up the Firebolt and headed back out of the room and the chambers; down to the Quidditch pitch. Amelia was either about to impress or disappoint the Ravenclaw quidditch team and not even she was certain as to which it was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I only own the story and Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note: **So here's chapter nine, thank you for the reviews and alerts on chapter eight and the story. So we're moving things on a little and slowly setting up for the next couple of chapters. I hope that you enjoy reading this. Oh I had to make up some names for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as only a few were listed, so poetic license on that one.

* * *

><p>The Ravenclaws had been discussing Quidditch practice all through lunch in the Great Hall and had intrigued a few of the other house students at the mention of Amelia Grey helping them later that afternoon, if anyone knew anything about Hogwarts Quidditch players throughout the years then Amelia Grey would be one of them; the star Chaser for Ravenclaw who had almost helped them to win the Quidditch Cup in her fifth year. So needless to say when the Ravenclaws headed down to the pitch for practice the stands were unusually full.<p>

The entire Gryffindor team had turned out as well as Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall to watch the practice session which unnerved the Ravenclaws slightly, whilst there were no rules against spectators watching practice session but it would have been nice if the Gryffindors weren't there. A few Ravenclaw students were also seated in the stands, waiting for practice to begin all of them hoping to see something special.

Amelia hadn't changed her clothes upon her return to Hogwarts preferring the muggle ensemble of blue jeans, white shirt and black boots underneath her bedraggled travelling cloak, it would suffice for practice at any rate. As walked onto the familiar grass of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch she couldn't help but smile, it had been years since she was last out here and it felt good; she could only surmise that being back on a broom would make it that much better. She smiled and waved over to the stands noticing the gathering of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, her gaze lingered a moment longer on the form of Professor McGonagall who smiled and waved back eager to see just how good Amelia still was. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand and smiled broadly at the assembled Ravenclaw quidditch team who all seemed rather nervous,

"What's wrong? You all seem rather nervous?" she asked, looking over each of them in turn,

"We're not used to a big crowd watching practice, seems they've all come to get a look at you." came the reply from the Ravenclaw keeper, Amelia shook her head a little and chuckled,

"First of all how about some introductions, I'm Amelia Grey former Chaser for Ravenclaw and ex-student of Hogwarts and you are?" she asked pointing to the Keeper,

"Charlie Russell, Keeper" Amelia nodded and pointed to the next Ravenclaw in line, "Roger Davis, Captain and Chaser." again Amelia nodded taking in the information and moving down the line, "Bradley and Chambers, both Chasers. Cho Chang, Seeker and Roberts and Keller both Beaters." Amelia smiled as Roger Davis finished off the introductions,

"Don't worry about the crowd, this is just practice besides if any one has to worry about making a fol of themselves its me, I've not been on a broom in forever." she smiled, hoping to reassure them all as she held out her broom and climbed onto it,

"So Captain Davis, release the bludgers and the quaffle as well as the golden snitch and lets get this practice started." she looked to him once more, grinning widely before she pushed off from the ground on her new Firebolt. The feeling of the wind in her hair was glorious as she whipped around the pitch for a few moments before settling into her old stance, waiting for the quaffle to be released.

The practice was fast paced, Amelia showing all the grace of the skilled player she used to be as well as giving the rest of the Ravenclaw team pointers, and they were now working well as a team. Amelia came to a halt on her firebolt looking out toward the horizon, her eyes seeing something in the distance before she felt a sharp pain on left shoulder; and the familiar sensation of falling,

"Aresto Momentum" echoed across the pitch as Hermione Granger slowed Amelia's descent to the ground, allowing her to hit it with a dull thud. A loud pop was heard a moment later as Tobias appeared beside Amelia,

"Miss?" he asked softly, "I'm fine Tobias, just a bruised ego is all." she replied opening her eyes and staring at the house-elf, "Sorry for troubling you." she managed rolling onto her back and staring up at the slowly darkening sky, the Ravenclaws rushed over to check on their fallen team-mate,

"I'm sorry Amelia, I just hit the bludger and it..it..hit you." the poor Beater seemed distraught at the turn of events, whilst Amelia merely chuckled, "Do that in a proper match and you might just get somewhere, bloody brilliant if you ask me. Now stop fussing over me and go get ready for dinner, I shall be fine in a moment" she added shooing them off as the crowd from the stands made there way over,

"Tobias, who cast the charm to stop me falling?" she asked quietly wanting an answer before all hell broke loose around her, "Miss Granger, Miss" he replied, "Is be heading off now Miss" he added before disappearing leaving Amelia still staring up at the sky as she took a deep breath waiting for the inevitable lecture she was about to receive, Professor McGonagall has ushered the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws away to dinner telling them she would be along shortly and thanking Miss Granger for her quick thinking as she made her way over to Amelia who still hadn't gotten off the ground,

"Are you planning on laying there until sunrise? Or will you be joining me for dinner?"came Minerva's familiar voice as Amelia smiled widely, "I was thinking of joining you for dinner, but I need to get changed first. Can you help me up?" she asked stretching out her hand toward Minerva, who took it and gently pulled Amelia to her feet, "You never cease to amaze me, but what caught your attention and held it long enough for you to be hit by the bludger? You never used to lose focus during a match." she asked the concern evident in her voice for Amelia to hear, "Something on the horizon but I couldn't tell you what. Probably just my imagination at any rate, I'll see you in the Great Hall momentarily" Minerva nodded and began to walk away leaving Amelia to walk back to Minerva's private chambers to change for dinner.

It had only been half an hour but Minerva worried all the same until she caught sight of Amelia entering the Great Hall in a new robe, the colours were fitting for her Ravenclaw roots and so it also seemed fitting that she took a seat at their table to eat dinner, she watched as Amelia devoured the food in front of her; taking the odd sip of pumpkin juice as well as talking animatedly with the students around her. As she finished and stood up bowing her slightly to those still occupying the table she walked around the end of the Ravenclaw house table and along the Gryffindor table until she spied Hermione,

"Seems you have a habit for saving me, Miss Granger. Thank you" she smiled as a package appeared before Hermione, "Consider that a thank you gift" she chuckled slightly before turning away and walking up to the Professor's table, "Minerva would you take a walk with me?" she asked, smiling a little as she waited for the Professor to reply, "I'd love to" came the reply as Minerva rose from the table and fell in step with Amelia as she walked out of the Great Hall.

Amelia remained silent as they walked through the corridors and out into the courtyard before Amelia reached for Minerva's hand which she grasped lightly, as she led her toward the lake. It wasn't until they were by the shore that she actually spoke,

"I was at the Manor first thing this morning, in case you were wondering. I was up at sunrise as usual and needed to survey the damage for myself. Fortunately the blood-wards are still holding." she smiled a little at that, "I spent far too much money in Diagon Alley today, but that's beside the point. I visited my families vault, it amazes me how much money I actually own when I don't care for it. Its useful in a way as it means I can re-build the manor to its original specifications but I've never cared for my families wealth and Mother made certain that money wasn't everything." she sighed looking over at the lake still holding Minerva's hand before turning to look at her directly,

"My Mother told me that I was an idiot for never coming back for you in your graduating year, she really liked you and could see a future for us that I could not. She tried to convince me to find you and tell you I loved you, she stopped when I placed something in the family vault." as she spoke she pulled the black box from inside her robes,

"She never forgave me you know for not coming back for you and told in no uncertain terms that I was a disappointment to her for giving up on the love of my life for work of all things, I told her shortly before she passed that I had made plans to come to your graduation ceremony only to be called away on urgent Ministry business; my Mother laughed and told me that if you meant anything at all to me then Ministry business would have come second in comparison but I was young and eager to impress and despite my feelings I abandoned you for my work and it was the biggest mistake of my life. In light of this and I'm aware that our relationship at the moment isn't as close as it once was I'd like you to consider something.." her voice trailed off as she opened the box to reveal a gold banded single emerald ring,

"One day I'd like to marry you, but everyone keeps reminding me that dark days are coming so I'd like you to consider this a promise as I know I still have a lot of work to do in regard to our relationship but if you'll have me one day Minerva McGonagall, I'd very much like you to become my wife." she remained rooted to the spot waiting for Minerva to say something even a rejection would be welcome as long as it wasn't this painful silence,

"I..I cannot, we're just starting over and regardless of how I feel for you this is too soon. Your Mother was right, you were an idiot for not coming back at my graduation. You can't resolve this relationship in a matter of days Amelia despite what may possibly lie ahead, I have to patrol the corridors and passageways tonight as part of my Head of House duties. I will see you later this evening in my quarters." Amelia let go of Minerva's hand and stood nodding, watching silently as Minerva walked back towards the castle before she left out a long sigh and closed the box she was still holding; at least it wasn't an outright 'no' she thought before shaking her head.

To say Minerva McGonagall was mad would be an understatement, in fact she was down right angry at Amelia for trying to fix their relationship in a matter of days. Whilst she cared deeply for Amelia she couldn't even fathom at this moment in time committing fully to her, and whilst Amelia's intentions had been noble they were way off the mark. As she entered the the castle and began her rounds she thought over all that Amelia had said to her that evening, perhaps the destruction of Grey Manor had hit a little closer than she'd let on in the first instance; the mention of her mother would certainly indicate that and perhaps the recent weeks of torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange had set off a chain of events in Amelia's life that saw her making up for lost time. But why propose marriage at a time like this? The notion that a War was coming had yet to be verified by anyone although He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gaining strength and more allies as the days wore on but still that wouldn't be enough to convince Amelia Grey that marriage was the best option, would it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Just the story and Amelia belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Huzzah! Here is chapter ten and this marks the longest multi-chaptered fanfiction I've written to date. For all of you who are following This Is War, fear not I haven't abandoned the story its just taking me a while to write the next chapter. In the meantime I hope that you enjoy the next instalment of Making Amends. Thank you once again for all the reviews and alerts, they mean a lot.

* * *

><p>Amelia stood staring at the lake for a while longer before she turned on the spot and disappeared using apparition, the destination clear in her mind as she re-appeared in a muggle village cemetery. She pulled her cloak around her and shoved her hands deep into her pockets taking the small black box with it as she walked through the familiar headstones until she reached the one she was looking for,<p>

_Isabella Rosa Grey_

_Loving Wife & Mother_

_Born November 6th 1899_

_Died September 24th 1960_

Amelia smiled as she traced the familiar lettering on the headstone as she sat down in the slightly damp grass, the rain having finally subsided for the evening. She shook her head as she remembered the last time she had spoken with her Mother before her death, from a muggle disease no less that no amount of magic could cure and to this day Amelia felt a little lost without her,

"You were right, I was an idiot perhaps an even bigger idiot now as I tried proposing and she didn't take it so well. Sorry about the Manor, I didn't even realise I was being followed until it was too late but you can berate me for that when I reach King's Cross. I left the Ministry, I know your probably thinking about time but it took a lot of soul searching on my part to realise what it is I now want from life. I know its only taken me forty-three years to figure this out but I always was stubborn, I just needed to let you know that I'm doing fine even if I don't look like I am. He's gaining power and followers but I won't allow him to take her from me nor her beloved students and school, if it means meeting you earlier than planned well, that's a risk I'll have to take. I miss you more than you will ever know, I love you Mum" she smiled softly as the tears fell silently, knowing her words hadn't been coherent but when speaking to the dead it didn't really matter; as she pulled her cloak tighter the heavens above opened soaking her within minutes but still she didn't pull away to return to Hogwarts.

To many this place was unknown not even Minerva McGonagall knew of this place, a quiet muggle village not far from Grey Manor but far enough away to not be noticeable by magic folk. She sat watching the rain coat her Mother's headstone, the droplets pausing in their descent for only a moment before they continued cascading down. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, as a low rumble of thunder followed it; this storm was going to be quite a sight to behold if you were into that sort of thing. Amelia had loved storms as a child and had scared Minerva more than once when she headed up to the Astronomy Tower to watch them as they came over Hogwarts, and had come back to the Ravenclaw dormitory soaking wet.

She heard the loud pop but still didn't move, she knew that he of all magical creatures would find her here,

"Mistress is worried yous not on school grounds" came Tobias' soft voice, but he didn't move toward Amelia at all,

"I'm not ready to back yet Tobias, tell Minerva I'll be back soon." replied Amelia unmoving from her position in front of her Mother's grave, despite the warning from Minerva to bring her back Tobias obeyed and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

XXXX

Tobias reappeared in Professor McGonagall's private chambers, the elder witch looked at him with concerned eyes as he relayed his message,

"Miss says shes not ready to come back, but will return soon" he remained in Minerva's private chambers to see if she required anything more of him, when she stood he stepped back as she summoned a travelling cloak,

"Take me to her Tobias" she asked causing the house-elf to look down,

"Miss said no one was to know of this place, if Is takes you then Is breaks that promise" he replied still looking at the floor. Minerva paused as she fastened the cloak around her neck before looking at the forlorn house-elf,

"Tobias, I know you don't want to break Amelia's trust but I really need to know she's all right. Please take me to her." her voice was so sincere that Tobias felt the need to take her to Amelia, he extended his hand toward Minerva who grasped it tightly as Tobias used apparition to take her to the cemetery.

XXXX

Another loud pop resonated around the cemetery slightly louder than the on-coming storm,

"Tobias, I told you I wasn't coming back just yet." came Amelia's voice, filled with annoyance at having been disturbed yet again by the house-elf even though she knew he was only concerned about her. As another loud pop echoed, another voice filtered through the cemetery,

"He is not the one you should be angry at, I am the one that made him come back to this place. Amelia you're going to catch a cold or at worst your death in this rain, why won't you come back to Hogwarts?" Minerva's voice caught her by surprise, she hadn't expected Tobias to bring anyone here after all he had promised her that this place would be a secret between them both. So to have Minerva here was a little unsettling,

"Tobias broke his promise to me by bringing you here, no one knows of this place not even the Ministry and I'd like to keep it that way. However as you are here Minerva, you might as well learn the truth." she pulled her wand from underneath her cloak and uttered the simple spell,

"Lumos" the tip of her wand illuminated revealing the headstone of Isabella Rosa Grey, causing a soft sigh to escape Minerva's lips,

"Your Mother's grave? Amelia I didn't know." the softness of Minerva's voice lessened Amelia's anger,

"I didn't want anyone to know, these people know nothing of magic which my Mother always enjoyed when she came here to get away from the wizarding world. So much so she asked to be buried here and I as her only daughter honoured that wish. I've kept blood wards in place around her gravestone so that only I can use apparition to get here, although it seems as one of my families house elves Tobias can get here too." she sighed deeply turning to face Minerva directly,

"Your quite formidable when you are worried, you must have scared Tobias enough for him to bring you here and whilst I should be angry I'm actually quite grateful." Amelia smiled softly rising from the damp grass and walking toward Minerva her wand still illuminating the darkened cemetery as another clap of thunder echoed over head followed by a flash of lightning, "But you have to promise me that you will not divulge this location, I don't ask this lightly of you Minerva for I trust you with my life and my Mother was always fond of you but I cannot allow anyone to disturb this place." her voice held an old determination, one Minerva hadn't heard since their school days,

"Amelia, I would never betray your trust. This place is sacred to you and I'm glad to share it with you, just because I'm not ready for what you proposed doesn't mean I'm not ready to start over with our relationship. If there is a War coming Amelia then I want to be the one you fight to come back to." her voice faltered slightly as the realisation of how much she had missed Amelia finally dawned on her,

"I'll always come back for you Min, it might take me longer than it should" she chuckled at this, "But you are the other half of me and my life has been miserable without you." she smiled and moved closer to Minerva eliminating the space between them, without a moment's hesitation she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Minerva's lips before pulling away and holding her gaze with the other witch, smiling widely. It took a moment for Minerva to react, she gently ran her hand along Amelia's free arm until it rested under her chin before she pulled the other woman close and returned the kiss in kind; her tongue running across Amelia's bottom lip asking for entrance which Amelia dutifully provided and for a minute time stood still as the two lovers finally reconnected.

When they broke the kiss due to the need for air, Amelia grinned sheepishly before extending her hand to Minerva who took it and held it steady as Amelia used side apparition to return them to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing bar Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating this. Work has been a bit on the busy side and I got side tracked by Pottermore. I do hope you like this chapter, its mainly to help move the story onward and I apologise for the cliffhanger ending =P

* * *

><p><p>

As they re-apparated onto the grounds of Hogwarts they turned to face each other for a moment before pulling away smiling and giggling softly it had been quite sometime since they had last used side apparition together and it brought back some pleasant memories. Hand in hand they walked back to the castle chatting about their previous exploits as they walked toward Minerva's private chambers; upon entering they were greeted by an owl who made its way to Amelia who frowned when she noticed the official seal from the Ministry of Magic. She took the parchment from the owl, allowing it to leave the confines of Minerva's sitting room before she glanced over at Minerva,

"I'd best go find out what this says, I'll be back momentarily." she smiled softly as she walked to her room, closing the door behind her as she unrolled the parchment. Her smile soon faded as she read over the letter from the Ministry, one of her former charges was missing and the Ministry required more like demanded in Amelia's opinion her assistance in locating her. They couldn't be certain if it was a hoax, a trap or just a misunderstanding but regardless Amelia had to go. Sighing as she looked around the room she currently called home she reached for the cloak she'd brought for Minerva earlier and returned to the sitting room to find the Professor in conversation with Miss Granger over the young witches earlier lesson, Minerva looked up when she heard Amelia close the bedroom door,

"Bad news?" she asked looking her directly in the eye,

"Something like that, I have to leave for a while." Amelia paused for a moment, "Ministry business that I can't ignore. I will be back before the End of Year feast." she added quickly trying to appease Minerva,

"I thought you'd resigned from the Ministry, what's so important that you would risk the beginnings of our relationship to go off gallivanting?" came the taunt reply,

"I'm not going off gallivanting, one of my former charges is missing and as I'm the last one to have contact with her the Ministry want me to investigate. Its not like I want to go, it could be a trap set up by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to lure me into the open aside from being a traitor in his eyes he still believes that I will willing join him because of my Father, however what he fails to realise is I am not my Father nor will I ever share his former beliefs. They were ultimately his downfall the first time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose to power, there is a reason my Mother is buried in a Muggle cemetery and no where near my Father." unintentionally Amelia's voice had risen, anger laced within the words she spoke and even though they were directed at Minerva not one of them was truly meant for her, "I promise you, I will be back by the End of Year feast, regardless of if I find her or not. This is where I want to be not running around looking for former charges that should know better, Min you have to believe me." she sighed with clear frustration, the events from earlier now clouded by this recent development and it pained Amelia to have to leave at all, she hoped Minerva would understand,

"Just go." came Minerva's harsh reply, and without a moment's pause Amelia dropped the cloak onto the nearest chair and fled the room, tears welling in her eyes as her entire world came crashing down around her; she fled the castle and apparated as soon as she was clear of the gates, her destination unclear as she turned in mid-step.

XXXX

Minerva's resolve held for only a moment as Amelia fled her private chambers, before the façade shattered. Her eyes glanced to the cloak that Amelia had left on the chair, her delicate hands reaching for it and bringing it closer to her, as the tears began to softly fall,

"I didn't want it to end like this" she managed hugging the cloak as if her life depended on it, Hermione had witnessed the entire exchanged but didn't know if it was her place to say anything. She noticed the parchment from the Ministry, obviously Amelia had dropped it in her haste to leave; slowly she reached for it and began to read. Inquisitive eyes taking in all the information presented and slight gasp caused Minerva to look at her favourite pupil,

"What is it Miss Granger?" she asked, the tears still falling freely, "She really didn't have a choice, the Ministry all but demanded she go and find this witch." Hermione spoke softly and held out the parchment for Minerva to read, as her aged eyes scanned the letter the tears began to fall harder.

Hermione reached our for her Professor and pulled her into a hug, she felt Minerva stiffen before relaxing,

"She'll be back. She promised that this time things would be different and I see no reason for you to doubt those words Professor. I think she brought that cloak for you, she brought me a similar one and gave it to me at dinner. Don't lose your new found faith in her yet." she released the hug and stepped back, deciding it was best to give her Professor space, Minerva sniffed wiping the tears away before smiling at Hermione,

"Thank you for the kind words Hermione, but its late and you need to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. I shall see you tomorrow morning at breakfast." she smiled at her student, who smiled and nodded in return,

"Get some rest, Professor. Its been quite the day" she smiled once more before turning and leaving Professor McGonagall's chambers.

XXXX

The first thing she felt was pain, the second was the undeniable wetness of the rain that was steadily falling around the burnt out remains of Grey Manor; why she had apparated here was a mystery the pain however a reminder that she hadn't clearly thought about where she was going and the pain was from landing on something sharp rather than splinching. Groaning loudly she rolled over and pushed up to her feet, forgoing wiping down her travelling cloak for it would do little good in this weather. She scanned the remains of the Manor before turning and using apparition once again to the last known location of her former charge, Freya Morgan.

The sleepy village was quite picturesque it was quite easy to see how one could blend in so well, when you didn't rely on magic all the time. Amelia walked slowly along the main road until she reached Freya's house, she had been here on a few occasions to check on the young woman and to see how she was fairing. She stood on the opposite side of the road staring at the house which looked untouched aside from the residue magic that she could feel, a duel had taken place from what she could see but not enough damage was done to cause the locals to become suspicious. Sighing at finding a dead end, Amelia turned and walked back down the main road; if there were any Death Eaters or if Freya Morgan herself was still around they would soon notice Amelia's presence and engage if necessary,

"Oi, Traitor!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing but Amelia Grey and the plot to this story of course.

**Author's Note:** A short chapter but a transitional one at best. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you happen to be on Pottermore you can find me there – ShadowSilver34 and a Griffyndor to boot :) Will have more updates soon. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Traitor!"<p>

Amelia paused in her step, finally the enemy had decided to show itself and for that she was partly grateful and partly annoyed. Reaching inside her travelling cloak for her wand she soon felt the familiar wood within her hand as she scanned the immediate area. So it appeared this was a trap after all, she shook her head and sighed. Life couldn't for once be simple, it always had to be complicated. The only thing that hadn't been complicated was that kiss mere hours ago with Minerva McGonagall. She waited out in the open for whomever it was that had shouted to her, she had no desire to hide not this night anyway. Amelia Grey was in no mood to be trifled with, she was angry at the Ministry and angry at herself for bowing down to them once more.

From the narrow side alleys came two Death Eaters, both of whom were grinning rather manically towards Amelia with there wands raised,

"The Dark Lord wants you to join him, said not to harm you if you agreed to come willingly." the voice that spoke was soft yet carried a harshness that Amelia had heard before,

"And if I don't agree to come willingly, then what?" she asked, her grip tightening on her wand as they edged ever closer, he smirked before answering;

"Crucio" the spell hit her before she had time to react, although her grip was tight on her wand she still fell to her knees. As the spell washed over her she groaned slightly the pain a little worse than she remembered.

"Gentle persuasion" the other replied as Amelia continued to suffer at the hands of the curse inflicted upon her falling from her knees onto the solid ground. Thinking about it, things weren't supposed to be going this way; Amelia herself knew this as she lay contorting on the ground that she should still be at Hogwarts and with her beloved Minerva not here in this village being hounded by Death Eaters because of a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

As the curse subsided Amelia remained rooted to the ground breathing heavily, waiting for the Death Eaters to either throw another curse at her or to start talking; part of her hoped it was the latter.

"We'll ask once more, will you join with the Dark Lord?" his voice was sterner this time, anger lacing the words at the fact their task had become harder than it should have been. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes,

"The answer is still no." came Amelia's reply as she braced herself for another curse to be fired at her,

"Pity, the Dark Lord had high hopes for you. Pure-blooded and still willing to side with those disgusting half-bloods and mud-bloods, you make me sick." came the Death Eater's reply as he raised his wand once more, "Avada Keda..."

"Stupefy" Amelia finally forced herself from the ground and fired the stunning spell at the Death Eater who was about to fire the killing curse at her,

"Catch me if you can" she added before turning on the spot and apparating away, landing squarely back in the ruins of Grey Manor. Breathing heavily she realised that she wasn't as young as she used to be and if the Death Eaters decided to follow she would be no match for them but she had to keep them away from Hogwarts, Minerva and the students. No matter what, Amelia would do anything to keep them safe.

The other Death Eater cursed loudly as Amelia Grey disappeared using apparition, the Dark Lord would not be pleased if they allowed her to escape again. Bellatrix Lestrange had already felt his wrath for the fact she had escaped Malfoy Manor and this particular Death Eater had no desire to be on the receiving end of another one of the Dark Lord's tirades. Fortunately he had been involved on the raid at Grey Manor, so whilst his fellow Death Eater recovered from the stunning spell he took off after the illusive Amelia Grey.

XXXX

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in the Headmaster's office, she had been awoken by Albus who had requested the whereabouts of Amelia; when Minerva informed him that she had left the grounds he asked her to come to his office.

"What's this all about Albus? Why are you so concerned about Amelia not being on school grounds?" she paused in her pacing and looked at her old friend, he had yet to say anything and this was beginning to irritate her,

"Did she tell you where she was going tonight Minerva? Did she receive anything?" he asked, looking intently at Minerva,

"A letter from the Ministry in regard to an old charge" she replied, holding Albus' gaze as he sighed and shook his head,

"The letter was a forgery and wherever Amelia has gone it was most certainly a trap, do you have any idea where she went Minerva?" he watched as her face fell and she shook her head,

"No Albus, I do not. All I can do is hope she is safe. If you don't mind old friend I'll be heading back to my quarters." without waiting for an answer she turned and quickly left his office not wanting him to see the tears as they began to fall, she had inadvertently sent Amelia away and into a trap no less which made her heart ache all the more. Albus watched as his old friend left his office, whatever had occurred tonight had pained her greatly and he could only hope that Amelia was safe also for she would be needed in the upcoming battle against Voldemort as he himself would not be able to see it through to the end. He had witness Amelia once duel Tom Riddle in the courtyard of Hogwarts and it was then he realised that she would do anything to protect Minerva McGonagall from harm and others too, he hoped that she would be able to protect his dear friend from the dark days to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews, gradually moving this story along. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

The ruins of the Manor were quiet for the time being allowing Amelia a moments respite as she took a deep breath and surveyed the ruins once more,

"Accio Journal" it was a whim, nothing more out of everything it was highly doubtful it had survived yet when the leather bound note book landed at her feet she breathed a sigh of relief before bending down to pick it up. Her entire life since entering Hogwarts was in this book and it needed a protection she couldn't provided and it deserved to be read by one person who meant everything to her,

"Tobias" she called waiting patiently for the house elf to appear, with a familiar 'pop' he apparated beside her,

"Yes Miss?" she took a step forward before crouching down in front of him,

"I need you to take this to the Mistress, I'd like her to read it but Tobias you cannot tell her where I am, her protection is paramount." she handed him her journal and rose to her feet scanning the horizon for any sign of the Death Eaters,

"Mistress is worried, knows it was a trap." he spoke softly causing Amelia to address him once more,

"I know Tobias, but keeping her safe is more important. My journal will explain a lot and I'm trusting you to get it to her." she smiled at him as he nodded his understanding,

"Is see to it Miss" he smiled before apparating away just as the Death Eaters started to appear.

XXXX

Tobias apparated directly to Minerva's private chambers, the elder witch sitting rather forlorn in an oversized chair by the fireplace nursing a glass of fire whiskey, she heard the slight 'pop' as the house elf entered but thought nothing of it,

"Mistress?" Tobias spoke softly not wanting to alarm the Deputy Headmistress who slowly turned to face him,

"Yes Tobias?" she spoke softly her words laced with sadness,

"Miss wants you to have this" he stated presenting the journal to Minerva who slowly took it from him,

"Thank you, Tobias. Is she well?" she asked despite wanting to know yet not and knowing full well that Tobias would not divulge where Amelia was. Tobias paused for a moment and looked at the Mistress, the sadness in her eyes tugging at his own heart strings. He knew the moment he left that Miss was no longer safe but still he had done what she asked,

"Miss is as well as she can be Mistress." he spoke softly his words slow and precise so as not to cause Minerva alarm, "Calls if you need anything Mistress" he added before disappearing.

She sighed softly as Tobias left and took another sip of the whiskey from her glass before gingerly opening the leather bound note book, the familiar handwriting of Amelia staring back at her. Slowly turning the pages revealed the scruffiness of a first year to the more mature writings of the now elder witch, closing the note book she set it back down on the small table in front of her as the tears began to fall more freely now. She drank the last of the fire whiskey from the glass and stood up, walking briskly to her room leaving the journal on the table; that was for another day and not tonight as Minerva McGonagall dressed for bed and climbed resolutely under the covers offering a silent prayer that Amelia would make it through the night.

XXXX

"Thought you could outrun me Traitor?" the Death Eater sneered as he stared directly at Amelia who hadn't moved from where she first apparated,

"No, I merely needed you to follow me which you've done, how's your friend? Still stunned?" she asked with a hint of mirth in her voice, getting one over on Death Eaters always brought a smile to her face,

"Forget about him, once I summon others here your fate will be sealed. All you had to do was go willingly to the Dark Lord and give him what he desires" came his retort as he pressed down on the dark mark on his forearm, Amelia shook her head and pulled her wand from its resting place,

"I will not allow him free reign at Hogwarts, my Father refused and so do I." she in turn retorted as she raised her wand in defiance at the memory of her Father dying in her arms at the end of the first wizarding war, a truth that she had never revealed to anyone although had committed it to the page,

"Fine, crucio" he fired the curse at the same time as his own retort and if Amelia had been a second slower she would undoubtedly be squirming on the ground at this very moment but as luck would have it she managed to dodge the curse and fire one back,

"Stupefy" she spoke the words clearly before taking off at a run, not waiting to see if the stunning spell had hit the Death Eater or not. She could see the tendrils of black smoke nearing the Manor meaning his call to his fellow witches and wizards had been successful, this was going to be an interesting night and perhaps an even longer day.

XXXX

Night gave way to morning far too quickly for Minerva McGonagall's liking but fortunately today was a Saturday and whilst she was required to attend meals in the Great Hall she didn't have to escort the students to Hogsmeade, as she pushed the covers from her frame and went about her morning routine she looked for any sign that Amelia had returned over night but upon inspection of her room it remained in the same state it had before she had left abruptly; she sighed deeply before heading into the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

Half an hour later Minerva McGonagall emerged from her rooms dressed in deep emerald green robes and her hair tied back in its usual bun, the house elves had already stoked the fire and removed the dirty glasses from the night before. She remembered Tobias' words from the night before but rather than call for him, she summoned a breakfast and a pot of tea from the kitchens for herself for she had little desire to engaged with her students this morning; her gaze fell upon the journal that Tobias had brought. Pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a bite from the toast she had summoned she picked up the leather bound note book and sat down, there had to be a reason as to why Amelia had sent it to her and she was determined to find out.

_'September 1st 1947_

_Finally back on the train to Hogwarts although its not left King's Cross Station yet, still waiting on those nervous first years to board. Today I start my second year at Hogwarts and I'm hoping to make the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as well as master something new in transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore says I'm talented at the subject which Mother seemed proud of. Summer was long and rather boring, I read all my text books in the first week much to my Father's chagrin so you can imagine my dear journal how glad I am to be going back to school. Wow, I wonder who that striking Goddess is. She's beautiful and so graceful, and I'm staring..by Melin Amelia get a hold of yourself._

_I can't believe I was staring at a first year...didn't realise until she was called to be sorted and by Merlin it took the Sorting Hat five minutes to put her into a house and suffice to say I was rather disappointed to see it was Gryffindor, was kind of hoping the Sorting Hat might put her in Ravenclaw. Minerva McGonagall, I'll have to remember that name and try not to get caught staring at her across the Great Hall; if Rebecca hadn't elbowed me I think I would have forgotten to eat dinner._

_Minerva McGonagall, I think I'm falling in love but its far too soon for that. I've not even said hello. Journal, this is just between you and me.'_

The entry ended abruptly Amelia obviously having been disturbed by someone or something but still the entry brought a smile to Minerva, she'd never known that Amelia had seen her arriving at King's Cross nor about how she felt in those first few days of the new school term, if she recalled it had taken over a week for Amelia to introduce herself and even then it was only down to some prodding from another Ravenclaw,

-Flashback-

_The lunch bell had chimed and soon the Great Hall was filing with students and teachers alike all eager to fill growling stomachs and enjoy carefree conversation. Amelia was standing at the Ravenclaw table in conversation with Rebecca when Minerva McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, Amelia's gaze soon began to follow the young Gryffindor which caused Rebecca to chuckle,_

"_Amelia, stop staring at the poor girl and go introduce yourself. You might find you have some similar interests." Rebecca spoke softly pushing Amelia into the path of the Gryffindor student who almost walked right into her,_

"_Sorry, didn't see you there." came Minerva's soft scottish brogue she smiled at Amelia who swallowed hard,_

_"Wasn't your fault. I'm Amelia Grey, second year Ravenclaw and you are?" she asked adding her own smile and extending her hand,_

"_Minerva McGonagall, first year Gryffindor." she took Amelia's extended hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you." she added feeling an instant connection with the elder girl, which it appeared hadn't gone unnoticed by her either,_

"_Well Minerva, I'd best let you get some lunch. Hopefully I'll see you around." Amelia broke the handshake and stepped back a little to give the younger girl some space and of course her brightest smile, _

"_I'd like that, see you around Amelia" replied Minerva as she headed along the Gryffindor table with a similar smile._

-End Flashback-

Minerva smiled brightly at the memory as she set the leather bound note book back on the table, first meetings were always something to be treasured and that first meeting with Amelia was one she treasured most. She was certain that Amelia's journal held more revelations for her but time was pressing onwards and other tasks needed tending to.

XXXX

Minutes passed into hours, which then passed into days which as with most things continued on into weeks. Amelia had lost all track of time whilst duelling with the Death Eaters at the Manor, she was holed up behind a less than stable brick wall; the last remaining one from what she could gather in the early morning light. The rest of the Manor's ruins had been destroyed over the last few days due to the various spells and curses that had been flying about, it was a surprise that the Ministry hadn't shown up; then again Amelia had warded the area well to keep prying eyes away. Her breathing was ragged and her body ached at the various cuts and bruises that had been inflicted upon it, but still she kept going. The Death Eaters too weren't without their share of injuries and many re-enforcements had arrived and then abruptly left again as they slowly saw that trying to kill Amelia Grey was becoming a lost cause.

There had been a pause in the fighting but this lull seemed to be lasting longer than the previous one, Amelia strained to hear the conversation going on between the Death Eaters,

"So its happening tonight? Finally Dumbledore is going to learn just how powerful the Dark Lord truly is, especially when we break into Hogwarts." Amelia couldn't be certain if she'd heard them right but if Hogwarts was threatened then being here at the Manor was no good, she had to get back to Hogwarts.

Wearily pushing up from her position she stepped out into the open, her joints protesting at her sudden movement; the previously healed cuts reopening as she walked as fast as her legs would carry her to where the Death Eaters were holed up. They hadn't been expecting Amelia to confront them let alone for her to be even moving after all they'd been playing cat and mouse for days on end, gripping her wand tightly she levelled it at the two Death Eaters; the only two that remained on the grounds of Grey Manor,

"Petrificus Totalus_" _she spoke the words with such venom that the Death Eaters didn't even react to her presence until they both were full bound by the curse, content that they weren't going to break free she pulled down the wards surrounding the Manor, allowing the magic to filter through knowing full well that the Ministry would detect it sooner rather than later.

Amelia continued onward willing her exhausted body to move as she turned on the spot and apparated to Hogwarts. She felt the familiar grass under her feet as her body fell forward, exhaustion taking over as the pain she felt doubled; she could feel a wetness trickling down her arm and summoning all her will power to look she saw that the wetness was blood. Resisting the urge to gag she pushed up from the ground and made a break for the castle only to falter once more. A familiar 'pop' echoed next to her and she felt the familiar hands of Tobias grasp her arm,

"Miss, yous need to stop" he spoke sternly as Amelia shook her head,

"Take me to where the Death Eaters are, take me to Albus" she commanded speaking harshly to Tobias, "Please Tobias, I have to stop this" her voice softened as she saw the hurt expression on his face but dutifully he nodded and apparated with her to the Astronomy Tower, but as with most things in Amelia's life she was too late. As Tobias disappeared she watched in horror as Albus Dumbledore was flung from the top of the Astronomy Tower,

"Nooooo" she ran towards the edge of the platform, "Aresto Momentum" but as the charm left her wand she knew it was too late, that there was nothing she could do to save Albus Dumbledore. The cackling of Bellatrix Lestrange brought her back to reality,

"Crucio" Amelia fired the curse at Bellatrix, anger working its way through her at the prospect of having to explain herself once again; Bellatrix dodged the curse however and cackled once again,

"Your aims a bit off traitor" she managed before firing her own curse at Amelia which she failed to dodge, causing her to fall instantly to the ground as the crucio curse took hold, as it subsided she looked up to Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters gathered; the pain and the exhaustion from duelling countless Death Eaters etched across her features as she began to submit to both. Shouts and spells slowly made their way up the steps of the Astronomy Tower as the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army came to push the Death Eaters from the grounds. A fleeting glance saw emerald eyes lock with blue before Amelia was overcome by darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><p>

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as Minerva locked eyes with Amelia who subsequently passed out. The remaining Death Eaters had fled the castle as the true horror of what had occurred finally began to sink in, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts was dead and the Dark Mark was slowly rising into the sky above Hogwarts. Minerva was torn between helping Amelia and taking care of school matters, she longed to check on Amelia to see for herself if she was still breathing for she was certain that since passing out her chest hadn't risen once but she was compelled to see to the students in their moment of grief. The decision for the time being was taken from her as Tobias appeared,

"Mistress, Is sees to Miss, yous see to the school" he managed the pain and the tears evident in his eyes as he took hold of Amelia's hand and apparated away taking Amelia from Hogwarts to St Mungo's the only place capable of dealing with her injuries at this moment in time. As he apparated into the building numerous medical staff came to greet him,

"Miss Grey needs help" he spoke firmly before releasing Amelia's hand, "Is have to get back to Hogwarts, send word to Professor McGonagall." he added before apparating once again. The healers immediately moved toward the unconscious frame of Amelia Grey and started their diagnostic spells and slowly levitated her into a room away from prying eyes. The worst of her injuries appeared to come from her last apparition to Hogwarts where she'd splinched part of her left shoulder, slowly they replenished the blood she had lost and treated the various cuts and bruises that were scattered over her body; having made her as comfortable as possible they sent word as the house elf had asked to Professor McGonagall.

XXXX

Hogwarts was in a state of shock, the hospital wing was a flurry of activity as those that had been injured in the fight with the Death Eaters were treated by Madam Pomfrey. Minerva was surprised to find Amelia not being tended to in the hospital wing and for a moment she wondered where Tobias had taken her until she remembered St Mungo's and was impressed that the house elf hadn't wanted to add extra and unneeded pressure upon Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid entered and informed her that Professor Dumbledore had been moved and that Professor Sprout had seen the students safely back to their beds, Minerva was grateful that things had been taken care of. Harry had told all those gathered how Snape had been the one to kill Dumbledore and whilst it seemed hard to believe the whole reality of the situation had yet to sink in. Minerva's dearest friend was dead and her would be lover was gravely injured, the day certainly wasn't going well. She left the hospital wing having asked for the Heads of House to attend a meeting with her within the next hour, the Minister was sure to be on his way from the Ministry and arrangements would have to be made for Albus' funeral, as she entered the Headmaster's office an owl was waiting for her. Gently prying the parchment from its claws she noticed the official seal of St Mungo's, with practised ease she unravelled the parchment and breathed a huge sigh of relief, Amelia was in a stable condition and was expected to make a full recovery although some doubt remained as to her ability to wield her wand as her left shoulder had been severely damaged whilst apparating. The healers indicated that Amelia would likely wake in the morning and would be allowed visitors then. Rolling the parchment back up Minerva was glad the news was positive, considering everything else that had happened today.

The Heads of Houses decided that it would be best to cancel all classes and see about getting the students home as quickly as possible, although if any wanted to remain on the school grounds for Professor Dumbledore's funeral then they would permit it. As the meeting drew to a close, Minerva informed the other Professor's that she would be leaving Hogwarts for a couple of hours so that she could check up on Amelia at St Mungo's, all of them wished her well as she stepped into the floo network to St Mungo's.

As Minerva stepped out of the floo network she was greeted by a young healer,

"Professor McGonagall, what brings you to St Mungo's willingly?" asked the healer brightly surprised that the Professor would come here under her own steam,

"I was hoping to see Amelia Grey, a house elf brought her from Hogwarts earlier." she replied brushing the lingering floo powder from her robes,

"Only family are allowed to visit at this late hour Professor." came the healer's reply, not wanting to sound rude but rules were rules,

"Miss Grey doesn't have any living family, I'm the closest to family that she's got. Won't you reconsider?" she asked her words laced with truth as the healer contemplated her words,

"I could get into trouble for doing this but, this way Professor." she indicated the entrance to a corridor and began to walk away, Minerva dutifully following until they reached room Amelia was in, "I'll leave you alone, she's resting and will wake in a few hours however another presence in the room might wake her sooner. Please make sure she doesn't move to suddenly." she smiled politely at the Professors as she headed back to the main desk,

"Thank you, and should you encounter trouble please send them to me." replied Minerva as she slipped into Amelia's room with all the stealth she could muster in her human form. Amelia looked at peace whilst she slept, the numerous potions she'd been given allowing her a peace Minerva hadn't seen grace her features for a while; the evidence of battling Death Eaters was written all over her body and she looked thinner than the last time Minerva had seen her dine in the Great Hall. Had it really only been two weeks since she'd banished Amelia from her quarters, it didn't seem that long but in those two weeks it appeared Amelia had been to hell and back; whilst she remained safe at Hogwarts. Slowly the realisation dawned on Minerva, why Amelia had been so adamant about going to look for her charge and why she hadn't allowed Tobias to mention where she was; the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place, keeping Minerva safe mattered more to Amelia than her own life. Moving over to the chair she sat down and gently took Amelia's hand in her own leaning over and placing a soft kiss upon her forehead,

"I need you Amelia, more than I care to admit" she spoke softly as she leaned back in the chair, her hand not leaving Amelia's, she felt the slightest squeeze to her own hand and smiled softly as sleep slowly overcame her.

As the sunlight filtered into the room, Amelia slowly began to stir the pain potions having worn off overnight causing her to grow more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by; she was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand and as her eyes finally fought the last of the dreamless sleep potion away she opened them and immediately spied Minerva looking rather uncomfortable in the chair beside her bed. She took a deep breath and slowly surveyed the rest of the room, noting that she wasn't at Hogwarts. A young woman came bustling into the room which caused Minerva to stir in her chair,

"Miss Grey, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked scowling at Minerva before returning her attention to Amelia,

"Aside from the pain I'm in, reasonably well." replied Amelia who looked toward Minerva with a soft sigh,

"Yes well you were fortunate that elf brought you here before you bled out, remarkable really." commented the healer as she gave Amelia another pain potion,

"That should help" she added before turning to Professor McGonagall, "Professor, you were informed that visiting Miss Grey would be prohibited until this morning yet you came last night and some how convinced the healer on duty to let you in. Fortunately your presence seems to have helped and providing you can assure me that Miss Grey will not do anything reckless I see no reason not to release her into your care as you appear to be the nearest thing to family that she has." the healer spoke harshly wanting Minerva to understand that she didn't approve of her behaviour the previous night but if she meant to unsettle the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts well she failed,

"I'm perfectly aware of my actions and contrary to what you might think being here was the best use of my time, go and get the papers ready soI can relieve you of Amelia as soon as possible. I'd prefer her to be with me at Hogwarts rather than here." came the stern reply which caused the healer to flee rather quickly from the room.

"Well that went well Min, you certainly know how to scare the staff here." Amelia chuckled softly as she drank the potion the healer had given her, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him" she added softly looking away from Minerva as she felt the twinge in her shoulder slowly fade,

"I never asked you to save him, nor did I expect you to. Almost killing yourself to do so though, Amelia I could have lost you too." the tears she'd been holding back for Albus and her fears about Amelia's health finally came cascading down and using all her will power Amelia pulled her into an embrace,

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere but back to Hogwarts with you." she held on to Minerva tightly not wanting to let go, until Minerva herself broke the embrace,

"They told me you did serious damage to your wand arm when you used apparition to get to Hogwarts, you might not be able to duel effectively." she spoke softly not wanting to alarm Amelia but felt she needed to know sooner rather than later,

"Figures, I wasn't concentrating when I left the Manor. All I knew was I had to get back to Hogwarts and help, Tobias tried to stop me." replied Amelia just as the healer reappeared with a roll of parchment,

"You need to sign this if you wish to be discharged." she spoke with slight annoyance, and seemed glad to depart the room once Amelia had signed her name,

"I'll need a shower when we get back to Hogwarts, but right now I just really wish to leave." Amelia smiled at Minerva, there was still a lot that needed to be said but it could wait for a while,

"I'll be outside while you change" Minerva added before leaving the room and closing the door behind her, gingerly Amelia walked over to where her clothes were piled and slowly pulled them back on until she was dressed in everything but her cloak; she had no intention of keeping these clothes once she made it back to Hogwarts they were only essential at this moment in time. Slowly walking out of the room she found Minerva waiting by the floo network,

"Ready when you are." she stated as Minerva nodded and took a handful of floo powder before throwing it into the fireplace,

"Hogwarts" she called, her voice strong and without a hint of her scottish brogue as she disappeared into the floo network followed swiftly by Amelia.

The castle was abuzz with activity, parents had been arriving to take their children home whilst others had been arriving to attend the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. Minerva unfortunately had to leave Amelia not long after arriving back at the castle to which Amelia informed her that she'd shower, change and then probably retire to bed so as not to cause Minerva any more worry to which Minerva seemed visibly grateful.

XXXX

As Minerva headed along the corridors of Hogwarts she was met by Hermione who was on her way to the library,

"Good day Miss Granger, how are you fairing?" she asked with a soft smile,

"I've been better, last night was unexpected. How is Amelia?" Hermione returned the smile in kind as she fell into step with Professor McGonagall,

"Aside from the damage to her wand arm she's doing quite well, in fact she's back on school grounds. If you wish to see her just head up to my quarters" replied the Professor as they turned into the Great Hall,

"Will she mind the intrusion?" asked Hermione quizzically to which Minerva shook her head,

"She'd probably be glad of the company, I'm going to be tied up for the rest of the day seeing to arrangements for Albus and I doubt anyone else will visit her aside from Tobias if he's gotten over the shock at seeing her. So if you have the time Hermione please feel free to do so." Minerva smiled as she headed toward the group gathered at the Head table,

"I will see you later Miss Granger, duty calls I'm afraid." and with that Professor McGonagall returned and Minerva retreated once more leaving Hermione with a choice to make.

The young Gryffindor decided that visiting Amelia could be beneficial afterall so after lunch had finished in the Great Hall she headed up to Professor McGonagall's private chambers and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Amelia to answer. Amelia had literally just finished pulling on a pair of black trousers and a button up shirt, the limited movement of her left arm making it impractical to place robes on so she settled for the next most comfortable thing. She heard the knock on the door and poked her head out of her room,

"Come in" she called allowing whomever was outside entrance whilst she finished getting dressed, she left her hair down and exited her room to find Hermione Granger admiring Minerva's bookshelf,

"There's a lot more of those at her Scottish home, these are just the bare essentials. Good Afternoon Hermione, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked walking slowly to the nearest chair and setting herself down,

"Minerva...I mean Professor McGonagall said it would be all right if I visited you. Because of Professor Dumbledore's death all classes are cancelled and its almost the end of the school year so I'm at a loss as to what to do. I hope you don't mind me intruding, you are recovering afterall." she smiled softly before taking a seat opposite Amelia, nervously wringing her hands as she did so,

"I'm a bit worse for wear but nothing that won't heal in a few weeks, the only downside to my latest activities is the damage to my wand arm which from how it feels will never be as strong as it once was making my duelling ability less than sixty percent, a small price to pay to keep people safe. What has you so nervous Hermione?" she smiled warmly at Hermione hoping the young girl would perhaps confide in her, she wordlessly summoned a pot of tea and two cups as she waited for an answer,

"We won't be back next year, Harry, Ron and I. Dumbledore left Harry a mission and me and Ron have said we'd go with him. I shouldn't be telling you this but I have to tell someone or else I fear the guilt will drive me mad, everything is set in motion now and I can't turn back from it but I'm scared to confront it also." without realising tears had started to fall as Hermione finally broke down, Amelia stood up and exited the room for a moment returning with a wand box in one hand and a tissue in the other as she sat down beside Hermione,

"Here" she gave the tissue to Hermione and gently placed her arm over her shoulders, "Thank you for trusting me with this, I assume you don't want anyone else to know?" she asked as Hermione nodded silently, "Then I make you a promise Hermione that I will do all within my power to protect Hogwarts and its students for I believe the Dark Lord has set plans in motion that not even I can stop. I promise that if you are in dire straits I will come to your aid and finally I want you to have this" she presented the wand box to Hermione who looked at it quizzically before opening it to reveal an Elm wood wand 12 ¾ inches long with Unicorn Hair,

"I don't understand?" she spoke softly looking into Amelia's eyes as she glanced once again at the wand in the box,

"One should always have a back-up wand in case of emergencies, now Ollivander tells me that this wand will yield to someone of equal or greater power than my own, so go on give it a go." she asked as Hermione slowly took the wand from its box feeling a slight surge of power as she did so, it felt familiar yet not it wasn't her wand after all but it seemed to yield to her,

"Just as I thought" came Amelia's response as she smiled warmly at Hermione, "Brightest witch of the age indeed, I hope it serves you well in your travels and know this; no matter what you may have to do when this is over I'll give you any help that I can. Now would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione nodded not trusting herself to speak as Amelia poured two cups of tea and placed on in front of her, the afternoon was turning out to be quite the surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** See previous chapters for disclaimers etc. Thank you once again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Amelia spent the afternoon drinking tea and discussing the latest theories in transfiguration, it was joy to be able to converse with someone as well versed as Amelia and until the dinner bell chimed Hermione had been completely lost in the conversation,<p>

"You'd best be heading down to the Great Hall, forgive me for detaining you so long Hermione." Amelia slowly rose from her chair, her joints and muscles protesting at the movement due to her healing injuries,

"That's quite all right, it was a pleasure to converse with you this afternoon. Would you care to join me for dinner in the Great Hall or are you in need of rest?" she asked with a soft smile, not wanting their afternoon to end so abruptly,

"I would need some help getting to the Great Hall, I'm not quite back to full health yet." she frowned slightly like Minerva she didn't want to appear weak in front of students but with Hermione it was different and for once Amelia allowed her weakness to show,

"That's perfectly fine" replied Hermione extending her arm toward Amelia, "Feel free to lean on me as much as you need to." she smiled as Amelia took the offered arm,

"Let's hope I don't make us late." she added with a smirk as the pair of them left Minerva's quarters and walked slowly to the Great Hall. As they arrived Minerva looked up from the Head's table and smiled looking slightly surprised that Amelia had come down for dinner, when she noticed her leaning heavily on Hermione however her smile soon turned into a slight frown as she watched Amelia gently sit down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione taking a seat next to her,

"Won't the Ravenclaws disapprove of you sitting here?" Hermione asked with a smile, "I doubt it, there aren't many of them here" replied Amelia smiling also, "Thank you for the assistance, Hermione" she added as their food appeared in front of them, Ron and Harry quickly sliding in next to Hermione both muttering a hello to the young witch but both choosing to ignore the elder witch that sat with them. Hermione noticed this but also the slight shake of Amelia's head, telling her not to draw attention to the matter, she nodded but still didn't agree with the boys actions.

Amelia was slowly making her way through the food on her plate when she felt the magic in the Great Hall shift slightly and the familiar 'pop' of a house elf apparating,

"Tobias, thank you for the help last evening" she remarked without even looking toward the elf knowing full well that it was he who had arrived in the Great Hall,

"Miss scared Tobias last night" came the elf's reply which caused Amelia to turn away from her food and look directly at him,

"Forgive me old friend, but it was necessary for the safety of the school." replied Amelia,

"You forgets, school is stronger than Miss." came Tobias' reply his tone still showing the hurt from the night before,

"Can you forgive me? I didn't mean to be harsh with you or to scare you, Tobias I had to try." her voice caught in her throat as she finished her sentence, Tobias looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Is know you had to try because of the promise to Master but yous not invincible, Miss" he added before disappearing leaving Amelia with those words hanging between them. Slowly she turned back to the table, swallowing hard knowing full well that everyone present at the Gryffindor table had heard the exchange,

"Maybe your elf's right, fat lot of good you did in trying to save Professor Dumbledore." the words spoken were from Harry and it took Amelia by surprise that he'd even bothered to speak up at all,

"Maybe Mr Potter you need learn some manners about speaking to your elders, and until you understand the circumstances surrounding myself, Albus Dumbledore and this school I suggest you pipe down." unsteadily rising from the table Amelia looked at Hermione, "Thank you once again for the company this afternoon Hermione and remember what I said, good day to you." she added before painstakingly walking out of the Great Hall,

"Yeah, leave that's what your good at" he retorted as he settled back down to his food completely oblivious to the curious gazes he was receiving from around the Great Hall.

Slowly Amelia made her way down to the lake and took a deep calming breath, everything that could go wrong was going wrong and now that Albus Dumbledore was dead the last line of defence at Hogwarts had gone. It was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord put his plans into action and Amelia was certain as to where she'd fall in the grand scale of things, somewhere near the bottom and holed up in a dungeon until she was needed. She couldn't tell anyone else what the Dark Lord needed from her, she suspected that Albus had figured it out but chosen not to push her on the subject and if Minerva hadn't finished reading her journal then she'd be none the wiser too, the reason she could apparate directly into Hogwarts, could feel the magic shifting around the castle and why Tobias could always sense when she was in grave danger; it all added up to her heritage and the reason why Hogwarts would always be considered a second home to her. In leaving Minerva's quarters with Hermione she had failed to bring her cloak with her and soon felt the chill as the sun began to dip below the horizon, it was welcome relief in some respects that this day was finally at an end and tomorrow would see the wizarding world mourn the late great Albus Dumbledore, wrapping her arms around her chest Amelia continued to stare out toward the horizon watching the sun set.

Minerva had missed the exchange between Amelia and Tobias and the subsequent outburst from Harry she had been busy tying up a few loose ends in regard to Albus' funeral tomorrow and some other business with the Minister of Magic, upon returning to her private quarters she had hoped to find Amelia there next to the fire but the elder witch was nowhere to be found. She didn't want to disturb the house elves with what she perceived to be a trivial matter, changing into her animagus form she swiftly leaves her quarters in search of Amelia.

The night sky was always a joy to behold for the young Amelia in her adult life it had become something of a ritual to stare up at the night sky before heading to bed, the chill off the lake was making it hard to concentrate however as the shivers slowly increased; she knew that being out here without a cloak was detrimental to her health and considering her current condition she probably should have retired to bed with a pain potion long ago but night falling over Hogwarts had always brought her an inner peace and in such turbulent times that inner peace was sorely needed. She felt something soft wrap around her legs, looking down she spied the grey and silver tabby cat and smiled softly,

"Good Evening, Min. I didn't mean to worry you." she added her attention turning back to the lake as she felt the magic engulf Minerva as she transformed back into her human form, before she stepped behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace,

"You'll catch a cold being out here without a warm cloak, did something happen at dinner?" she asked softly not letting go of Amelia now that she had hold of her,

"Tobias wasn't best pleased with me and Mr Potter made a rather cynical remark, nothing out of the ordinary for me. Meals at Hogwarts tend to involve drama when I'm around." she smiled despite it all and sank back into Minerva's embrace, "I've missed this, I've missed us and I'm scared about what's to come Min, if I lose you as well then I've got nothing left." she felt the tears falling and Minerva felt the sob as Amelia's body began to shake,

"I've got you Amelia and I'm not letting you go, I need you more than I wanted to admit. These last two weeks without you here have been hard, your journal helped but Amelia why did you never confide in me about your Father?" she held onto her as tightly as she dared so as not to cause Amelia any more pain,

"The fact that he turned to the Dark Lord before realising he was on the wrong side or the fact that he died in my arms protecting me from a killing curse? Things with my Father have never been easy to talk about not even after his death." she replied softly closing her eyes at the memories of her Father,

"I had hoped that despite our distance at the time you would have confided in me, your family were always welcoming of me over the holidays when I visited. It hurt a little to know that even in your darkest times I wasn't important enough to you." Minerva sighed softly, this wasn't the type of conversation she wanted to be having tonight but surely it was best to get it over and done with now rather than later,

"I didn't confide in anyone not even my Mother, I just buried myself in work and hoped that the pain I felt would fade in time. I couldn't bare to burden you with my troubles after I had caused so much hurt, I loved you too much to add to your hurt over our relationship." she spoke softly barely audible above the sounds of the night but Minerva's animagi traits allowed her to hear the words spoken,

"Your too stubborn for your own good, perhaps that's why I can't let you go. A war is coming Amelia and I need you to be safe and Hogwarts seems the safest place for you." she added her tone becoming more stern as she spoke,

"And if He takes over? You know as well as I that it will be the dungeon for me and Merlin knows what torture that will bring, but I wasn't planning on leaving anyway." Amelia sighed knowing full well what was to come should He take over the school, "We'd best be getting back inside, its going to be a busy day tomorrow." she added closing her eyes and picturing Minerva's private chambers, with a soft 'crack' she apparated them both to Minerva's quarters earning her a gasp from the woman still holding onto her,

"How?" came the surprised response at the fact Amelia had apparated into Hogwarts, and into Minerva's quarters,

"That's the big mystery isn't it, its the secret that killed my Father and its the secret that makes me a target for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I trust you Min, with my life but I cannot risk your life with this." she pulled away from the embrace knowing that her words were going to hurt what she didn't expect was for Minerva to pull her back,

"Stop running from me, I understand. By Merlin, I understand your reasons and hope that when this is over you will trust me with you secret but until then stop running away." she held on to Amelia desperate for her to understand how she felt sighing deeply when Amelia relaxed into her embrace,

"I'm sorry, lets get some rest." Minerva tentatively released her hold on Amelia before stepping directly in front of her and gently lifting up her chin, placing a soft kiss on her lips before letting go,

"I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well Amelia" she added walking off to her own room leaving Amelia standing alone in the living room. Slowly she moved to her own room, after the door was closed she pulled off her shirt, trousers and socks before pulling on a pyjama bottoms and a tank top before crawling into bed; sleep came quickly and for that she was grateful.

XXXX

The next day brought many more witches and wizards to Hogwarts, the students that had remained were dressed sombrely for the occasion. All of the Professor's were dressed in black dress robes including Amelia who still looked rather fatigued. The ceremony included speeches from many of his close friends, as well as those in the Ministry. Minerva's was particularly touching as she spoke of their years together at Hogwarts and how she had lost her best friend. Harry said a few words on behalf of the students and the Minister of Magic brought the funeral to a close. Many left after the service or headed to the Great Hall where a huge feast had been laid on, some chose this time to say a few personal words to the great man; and among them was Amelia,

"I'll never know if you figured out my secret, I suppose I should be grateful that if you did it went with you to the grave. I know about the mission you've given Harry, not the details but enough to know that you've put a great weight on their shoulders. I can't stop them of course but I can promise you that I'll protect those that are returning to Hogwarts next year and of course I'll protect Minerva with my life. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, it meant a lot. Rest well and may you find peace in the afterlife." she smiled softly and with a quick flick of her wand a wreath appeared on his tombstone as Amelia turned and walked back towards the castle, she would shed no tears for the great man for she herself had work to do in his stead.

Amelia joined Minerva in meeting and greeting those that had attended Albus' funeral, she made small talk with a few personnel from the Ministry of Magic until she finally managed to slip away from them, whilst she admired their concern for her well-being it wasn't the best time to be discussing it. Many were sad to hear of her resignation but understood her reason's behind it, wearily she sat down at what would have been classed as the Ravenclaw table on a normal school day and allowed her head to drop onto the table top. She was clearly exhausted, the events of the last few weeks still playing heavily on her body and considering her age it wasn't a surprise that she couldn't maintain the same level of alertness as others. Unfortunately Minerva was tied up still and hadn't noticed Amelia's retreat but Madam Pomfrey had, she studied Amelia for a moment before calling on Tobias,

"You called Madam?" he asked inquisitively, "Tobias, could you take Amelia to her room. She appears to be exhausted." Madam Pomfrey spoke softly so as not to disturb Amelia and smiled when Tobias nodded, "I shall see to it Madam." he replied as he gently took Amelia's hand, "I'll let Minerva know, thank you Tobias" she added as he disappeared with Amelia in tow. Weaving in and out of the crowds Madam Pomfrey gently touched Minerva on the shoulder,

"Minerva, I've asked Tobias to take Amelia to her room. She's exhausted and had fallen asleep at the Ravenclaw table, it appears she isn't yet one hundred percent. I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry." she smiled softly and nodded to the gathered crowd that Minerva had been conversing with,

"Thank you, Poppy" came Minerva's reply as the Matron excused herself and she turned back to her conversations.

Finally as the light began to fade from outside the castle those that had gathered for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore began to filter away and returned to their homes, the last of the students would be leaving via the Hogwarts Express in the morning from Hogsmeade and many of them had already returned to their dormitories to pack and sleep; the events of the day tiring to them also. As Minerva bid good night to the Minister of Magic she returned to her quarters visibly tired, she pulled a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey from her shelf and poured herself a single shot before offering a silent toast to her best friend. Quietly she entered Amelia's room, to find her thrashing around in the bed lost in the grip of a nightmare. Swiftly she moved from the door and to her side pulling the elder woman closer to her and offering words of comfort until she settled once more, slowly she brushed the hair from Amelia's forehead and continued to hold her placing a soft kiss upon her forehead as she transfigured her day wear into sleeping attire; before settling down next to Amelia without releasing her grip. After the events of today, Minerva finally found comfort and safety in the arms of her love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Bit of an interim period for the next couple of chapters, which I hope you will enjoy. Think of it as the calm before the storm. Thank you once again for the reviews and for stickin with this story. It means a lot.

* * *

><p><p>

The familiarity of being close to someone allowed Minerva McGonagall a peaceful nights slumber for the first night in a long while but as the night began to stretch into dawn she slowly relinquished her hold on Amelia and silently slipped out of bed and the room leaving the elder woman alone to her dreams, it was perhaps fickle in a way she was after all a grown woman but remaining close to Amelia before she woke seemed inappropriate somehow. She had provided comfort when it was needed and allowed herself a moment's respite but with the new day dawning so to did new responsibility. Moving to her own room and its en-suite she showered and dressed for the day, ready to escort the remaining students to Hogsmeade and to the Hogwarts Express as she exited her room she did not expect to find Amelia fully dressed and sitting by the fire. Amelia had stirred the moment Minerva had got out of her bed, realising that she wasn't about to return she slipped into the bathroom; showered and dressed and was now sat waiting for Minerva to re-appear,

"Morning Min, did you really think I wouldn't notice you leaving?" she asked with a slight smirk playing across her lips,

"I had hoped to leave you sleeping a while longer, sorry if I disturbed you" came her equally cheery retort,

"I wouldn't say disturbed, rather you left me feeling a little cold. I would have thought we were both mature enough to wake up in the same bed together without one of us needing to flee before the other awoke." she levelled the accusation with as much humour as she could muster, not wanting to anger Minerva,

"It just didn't seem right especially when you went to bed alone." Minerva counted, a soft smile forming as she waited for Amelia to process that last bit of information,

"Ah, now it makes a little more sense but my point still stands. I rather enjoyed your company last night even if it wasn't intentional." she smiled warmly wanting to convey how much last night meant to her even if Minerva herself was still sceptical,

"Yes, well I'm glad I could help" Minerva managed, "I have to escort the remaining students to Hogsmeade, duty calls as always" she sighed a little knowing full well that she was running away from Amelia intentionally or not,

"Yes, duty calls." Amelia managed in reply as Minerva briskly fled her private chambers.

XXXX

Amelia let out the breath she had been holding as Minerva left her alone in her chambers, just when things were progressing they appeared to be back at square one. She knew that Minerva's role as Deputy Headmistress and now acting Headmistress were important, they were roles that defined her very being but why offer something and then shy away so quickly. Could they not as two adults find a common ground in which to base their new found relationship or would they always be afraid of what the other might think if found in a compromising position. Such thoughts were beginning to give Amelia a headache and being alone in Minerva's private chambers weren't helping matters, finding a quill, ink pot and parchment she wrote a short note to Minerva and headed out of her private chambers and the castle. She was careful to avoid the vacating students and when she reached the school gates apparated to a quiet, secluded spot in southern England. The sea breeze made a refreshing change compared to Scotland as she took a seat on a bench looking out toward the horizon, things were changing and dark times loomed ahead. It wasn't as though her relationship with Minerva needed clarifying, at least it didn't on her part but maybe Minerva still needed time to think things over; time to decide whether or not this is what she wanted and despite not wanting to Amelia had to allow her the time to do that. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and continued to stare off at the horizon, allowing herself time to think things over.

XXXX

As Minerva stood on the platform at Hogsmeade her thoughts drifted to Amelia and their brief conversation from that morning, thinking back on it her actions had been rather hasty and in truth she had wanted nothing more than to wake up with Amelia in her arms but something was holding her back from doing so, she provided comfort because Amelia had needed it and she herself had gotten a peaceful night's sleep so why did she sneak away before Amelia awoke? It wasn't from embarrassment or shame, for both of them were of age but perhaps a lingering fear that one day Amelia wouldn't be there just like the morning after their first intimate night together; she had awoken to an empty bed and a note from Amelia who had been called away by the Headmaster. Although she never voiced her concerns to Amelia, it was slowly becoming apparent that this one memory was holding her back and that she needed to speak with Amelia about it. She was pulled from her thoughts by her students who were making quite the racket as they piled onto the Hogwarts Express, many of them would be returning the following year whilst some were now leaving Hogwarts forever. She waved at a few of them who had called to her and smiled politely also, she spied Ron and Harry entering a carriage both looking rather serious but she had yet to lay eyes upon Hermione. As she waved to another group of students she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she turned and smiled warmly at Hermione,

"Professor, I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for everything you taught me this year." she spoke with such kindness that it was hard to not smile when in the presence of the young witch,

"It was a pleasure to teach you Hermione, I look forward to seeing you for your final year as well as Ron and Harry." Minerva smiled warmly at her student and noticed the slight frown that creased her brow at the mention of her final year,

"I look forward to it Professor, have a good holiday." she added hastily before making a quick exit to the train, Minerva stood there confused for a moment before she shook her head. Although concerned about Hermione's quick exit there was nothing she could do but hope that what ever troubled the young witch would be resolved soon. As the whistle blew and the steam billowed out of the engine Minerva turned and began the solitary walk back to Hogwarts, her heart aching a little for her students and the unknowns they were potentially about to face.

XXXX

Telling lies had never been one of Hermione strong points, sure if the need arose she could lie but when faced with her favourite Professor the guilt became a little more apparent. Despite having told Amelia that Ron, Harry and herself wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year she couldn't bring herself to tell Professor McGonagall and she felt guilty for the secret that she had forced upon Amelia knowing that if the truth were to come to light it could dampened the beginnings of their new found relationship unless she contacted Amelia and asked her to tell Professor McGonagall, but she had no way of doing that unless she sent an Owl back to Hogwarts or if by some miracle they both attended Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow. She sighed deeply as the Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade and began its journey to London, feeling that she had left the place she called home for the last time.

XXXX

As Amelia sat watching the waves crash upon the shore she thought about her life up until this moment, how it had been filled with false happiness and a lot of sorrow. She had helped many a witch and wizard find a places amongst their own kind but had always felt a distance herself toward her peers, the only place she had truly felt at home was Hogwarts and even that time was filled with its ups and downs. A sudden realisation dawned on her as a rather large wave crashed upon the pebbled beach, a memory that she had long stored away because the nature of it was truly embarrassing on her part. With that memory in mind she stood up abruptly and turned on the spot, reappearing in the snowy village of Hogsmeade and hoping beyond hope that Minerva was still near the station.

Fortunately for Amelia and less fortunately for Minerva she had been detained by a few of locals in Hogsmeade which allowed Amelia to catch up to her rather easily,

"Gentleman, if you'll excuse me but could I borrow Professor McGonagall?" she asked politely causing them to turn give her the once over,

"Amelia, why its been sometime since you were last in Hogsmeade. Are you visiting the Professor and Hogwarts?" one asked oblivious to the fact that Amelia was trying to pry Minerva away,

"It has indeed and I'm sure I will have plenty of time to catch up with you all over drinks at the Hogs Head in the near future but if you don't mind I really need to speak with Professor McGonagall, its important." she smiled broadly at them after promising them drinks at the Hogs Head which in turn made them more agreeable to leave, she saw Minerva let out the breath she had been holding as they left and chuckled,

"Glad to be of assistance, care to join me for a mug of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" she asked to which Minerva nodded and began walking towards the Inn, Amelia followed entering just behind Minerva placing a hand on her back and leaning forward,

"Can you grab us a table near the back, I'll get the drinks." she asked softly, feeling Minerva nod her agreement she moved passed her and to the bar signalling Rosmerta,

"Two butterbeers please and I'll settle my tab whilst I'm here" she added with a smile as Rosmerta placed the two mugs of butterbeer on the bar,

"Sure, its good to see you again Amelia." she smiled placing a piece of parchment down on the bar also which Amelia scanned before placing the required galleons on top,

"Thank you and for keeping our arrangement." she added as she picked up the two mugs,

"Just promise me your going to get the girl this time." came Rosmerta's reply to which Amelia nodded as she headed to the back of the Inn where Minerva had located a table.

She placed the drinks on the table and took a seat opposite Minerva, who glanced at the offered butterbeer but didn't reach for it,

"Thank you for the timely intervention, now what did you wish to speak about?" Minerva asked nervously looking down at her hands which she had placed on the table,

"I headed to the beach this morning after you left and came to a realisation, well at least I think it was a realisation about our relationship." Amelia paused for a moment, as Minerva looked up,

"And what realisation was that?" she asked picking up the mug of butterbeer and taking a sip,

"The morning after our first intimate night together, you woke up alone because I had been called away by the Headmaster. I remember leaving a note letting you know and when I returned you told me it was fine that I hadn't been there when you woke but something tells me you were lying and now your afraid that if we start down that path again if I will be gone in the morning when you wake, am I wrong Min?" she asked taking a sip of her own butterbeer as she waited on Minerva's reply,

"I thought I'd done something wrong, that I wasn't good enough for you because you weren't there when I woke. When I read your note it made me feel unimportant, that whatever the Headmaster needed you for was more important than me, you hurt me deeply but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that because you were overjoyed at the job from the Ministry." she looked downward again not wanting to make eye contact with Amelia and it pained her greatly, after all these years she had finally learned of the hurt she had caused the woman she loved all because of a job offer; reaching forward she took Minerva's hand in her own and brought her other hand up to her chin lifting it slightly so that she could look into those emerald eyes,

"If I had a time-turner I'd go back and change the events of that morning, you were perfect in every sense of the word and I'm sorry for ever making you doubt. That night was the best night of my life and it was because of you, by Merlin Minerva you were and still are a goddess and I was a fool for leaving that morning and an even bigger fool for not coming back for you. But I am here to stay, there is no one aside from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named who will stand in my way to be with you and to treat you with the respect you deserve. I'm done running away from you Minerva McGonagall and I hope you are willing to stop running from me." she held Minerva's gaze hoping that her words and actions would ring true in the older woman for she truly wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her days with her, the smile that slowly filtered over Minerva's lips was a beginning,

"I remember the last time you spoke so passionately for me against a certain young wizard, you'd really break all magical law regarding time travel to change that morning?" she asked the smile forming even more,

"I'd break as many magical laws as possible to change everything about that morning and the following year." came Amelia's soft reply, "I'd have moved the earth for you if I could but as I can't nor can I break magical law, would you be so kind as to join me for dinner this evening?" she asked still holding her gaze with Minerva,

"I'd love to join you for dinner, it will be our first official date since getting back together. What time will you pick me up?" she asked with a slight smirk,

"I'll be at the school gates at 8pm, I have some business to attend to in London and you have things to tend to at Hogwarts I believe?" came Amelia's reply to which Minerva nodded,

"Yes end of year commitments which will probably take most of the day, whilst I think of it. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow, I'd like to show you off a little." by this point Minerva's smile was bright, and the happiness she felt was reflected in her emerald green eyes,

"It would be my pleasure Min, now I shall see you promptly at 8pm." Amelia lent over and placed a soft chaste kiss to Minerva's cheek before rising from the table, only to be met by a round of cheers from the patrons of the Three Broomsticks who whilst they hadn't been listening in intentionally had deduced a fair bit from the pair of them, blushing bright red Amelia stumbled and hit the floor of the Inn with a dull thud causing a round of laughter to erupt. Minerva for the most part tried to keep a straight face but failed and soon began giggling at Amelia's predicament,

"I'll see you this evening, love" she managed in between giggles as Amelia got back to her feet and left the Inn with a slight swagger in her step. Finishing off her mug of butterbeer Minerva rose a lot more gracefully from the table and looked around the Inn,

"What you witnessed today goes no further until I announce this relationship. I'm trusting you my friends to keep a lid on this." she stared at each and everyone of them, with the sternest gaze the acting Headmistress could give and watched with delight as each of the patrons mumbled an agreement; with that done she swept out the Three Broomsticks and headed back to Hogwarts.

XXXX

London was as bustling as ever and if it hadn't been for a rather wild idea of her Father's then Amelia wouldn't even be here at the beginning of the muggle school holidays but sometime before he joined with the Dark Lord he had placed the original plans for Grey Manor in a muggle bank and if Amelia wanted to rebuild then she needed those plans. She'd used apparation to get as near to her destination as she dared without being seen and was walking quickly to the bank, as she entered the aged brick building she pulled from her pocket a muggle passport something no one in the wizarding world knew she possessed and headed to the main desk, the clerk looked up as she approached,

"Good Afternoon, how may I help you Miss?" she asked politely and with a bright smile,

"Yes, I'd like the plans to Grey Manor. My father Edward Rowen Grey left them in the care of your bank some years ago and the Manor unfortunately is need of rebuilding due to a recent fire. I was hoping to collect them today so I could take them to a building contractor." Amelia spoke clear and smiled in return at the young woman behind the desk,

"Do you have any identification Miss Grey?" she added, Amelia dutifully handed over her passport,

"If you bare with me for just a moment, I'll be right back." she handed the passport back to Amelia and disappeared off toward the back of the bank, Amelia surmised that this was where the safety deposit boxes were kept and waited patiently as other muggles went about their everyday lives, it was quite fascinating to watch.

"Here you are Miss Grey, can I help you with anything else today?" the clerk asked handing over the faded parchment to Amelia,

"No that will be all, thank you for your time." she smiled and bowed her head slightly before walking out of the bank and along the familiar streets of London to the Leaky Cauldron and back to Diagon Alley.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay in posting this. I had family over to visit and other complications that needed my attention. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated as always. I've got a couple more chapters in mind before we jump back into the nitty-gritty of this story.

* * *

><p><p>

As she entered the Leaky Cauldron her eyes scanned the occupants of the bar, before settling on a familiar group just off toward the back. Smiling a little she headed in their direction forgoing for the moment heading to Diagon Alley and Madam Malkin's,

"Rebecca?" Amelia stopped just behind the elder witch and waited for her voice to filter through the din of the Leaky Cauldron, Alistair had already nodded his head toward Amelia acknowledging her presence which she in turn returned as Rebecca turned around,

"Amelia, by Merlin its been an age. Its unlike you to come to a reunion." came Rebecca's reply as she pulled her old friend into a hug causing the other to wince slightly due to her recent injuries,

"I didn't realise that it was today and was just on my way to Diagon Alley, it is purely coincidence that I'm here." she smiled warmly as Rebecca relinquished her hold,

"You've been duelling of late?" she asked with concern, looking her old friend directly in the eye,

"One or two, but nothing that won't heal in time. Dark times are coming so its not surprising that I am a target." Amelia added trying to reassure Rebecca that all was well within reason,

"Well I know what today is so didn't expect to see you so its a pleasant surprise, as you can see our numbers are getting lower with each year I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep our promise to you and Hogwarts." Rebecca spoke softly as her gaze swept over those gathered, in truth with each reunion their numbers grew lower; many had been killed at the end of the first wizarding war and as the years progressed many more joined their fallen comrades. Amelia shook her head as she remembered the promise made all those years ago in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts,

"I don't expect you to risk your lives least of all for me, not after everything that has happened over the years and considering how so many of our year ended up dead I'm surprised you welcomed me at all." she shook her head as she in turn glanced at those gathered, her gaze settling for a moment on Alistair and then back to Rebecca,

"He was a good man Amelia, and in the end he realised where his loyalties were. You're not to blame for what happened and if we can, we will be there at the end to defend Hogwarts." Alistair spoke up as he took a sip of the ale he was drinking knowing full well the guilt Amelia carried and how it weighed down even more on this day,

"Thanks Alistair, that means a lot. I would love to stay and catch up but I have plans this evening and really can't." she smiled regretfully at both of them,

"So who's the lucky woman then?" came Rebecca's cheerful retort as Amelia readied herself to leave,

"I think you already know, the same woman its been since Hogwarts. Now my friends it was good to see you both but I really have to go." she winked at Rebecca before hastily turning and heading toward the entrance to Diagon Alley,

"Make sure you keep her this time!" both Alistair and Rebecca called simultaneously as they both collapsed into a fit of laughter as Amelia shook her head and entered the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

XXXX

Amelia continued on her way to Madam Malkin's hoping to find suitable attire for her date with Minerva, she still had a few favours to collect in order to make the evening perfect but first things first, she required an outfit. As she entered the shop Madam Malkin immediately turned to the door and warmly greeted the elder witch,

"Amelia, I didn't expect to see you today. What can I help you with?" she asked with a soft smile, it seemed that nobody expected to see Amelia on today of all days,

"I need an outfit for a date this evening, something smart and perhaps a little more on the muggle side. Do you think you can help?" she asked ignoring the implied question from before,

"Is this date with a certain Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts if so I think I've got the perfect outfit, can you collect it in a an hour or two?" she asked,

"Can we make it two hours I still have a few things to attend to." came Amelia's reply as she smiled warmly,

"Certainly, see you in two hours Amelia" she turned back to another client as Amelia headed out the door.

XXXX

Amelia paused outside Madam Malkin's uncertain as to how to make this evening truly memorable, she hated the fact that people kept reminding her of today's significance as if her guilt wasn't enough of a burden but to hear others tell her that he was a good man and made the right choice in the end just made that burden harder to bear. Sighing deeply she headed along Diagon Alley back through the Leaky Cauldron into London, before finding a quiet spot to apparate further north arriving in a blink of an eye in the old streets of Edinburgh. It had been an age since she had last been here but it was the perfect place she felt to take Minerva for dinner this evening as she walked down the High Street toward Edinburgh Castle, she was going to call in a big favour to make the evening perfect and that included a candle lit dinner in the grounds of the imposing castle. It had taken some effort and lot of persuasion but Amelia had finally finished her round of meetings with various wizarding officials in Edinburgh who had after much persuasion agreed to allow Amelia to hold a candle lit dinner within the Castle's grounds; she had assured them that muggles wouldn't notice and that all the catering would be taken care of as well as carefully placed wards to prevent any of the Dark Lords followers interrupting. With all these assurances in place Amelia's perfect evening was finally coming together. Walking briskly back along Johnston Terrance and onto the High Street to a secluded spot she apparated back to London and Diagon Alley.

XXXX

As she entered Madam Malkin's the elder witch spied her immediately as the shop itself was empty, the late hour meaning that most visitors to the shop had already left for home,

"Amelia, I hope this is to your liking." she smiled warmly as she showed Amelia the fitted suit she'd been working on all afternoon,

"Its perfect, thank you. How much do I owe you?" Amelia asked with a bright smile, "Nothing, you left enough on your account the last time you came in. I do hope you have a good time this evening and Amelia, despite what you may think your Father did a lot of good before he passed away. I just wanted you to know that." Madam Malkin added as Amelia dropped her head a little at the mention of her Father,

"Thank you, have a good evening Madam Malkin" she smiled warmly at the shop proprietor taking the offered suit and exiting the shop, time was slowly slipping away and she needed to get back to Hogwarts to change.

XXXX

Returning to Hogwarts, Amelia was able to slip back into Minerva's private chambers without being seen by the Deputy Headmistress. She took the opportunity to have a long shower before dressing in the suit Madam Malkin had made, it was form fitting and suited her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sighed at the ever growing grey that seemed to be creeping up from her hairline. Amelia took a final look at herself in the mirror before leaving Minerva's private chambers and heading down toward the school gates, there was still over an hour to go before she was due to meet Minerva allowing her time to reflect on the past.

XXXX

Minerva had been busy around the school for most of the day but when she settled down for lunch in her private rooms she took the time to leaf through Amelia's journal which she had yet to give back believing that there was still something to be discovered about Amelia's life in their years apart, her gaze settled on a page that had been written whilst Amelia was crying and the date at the top of the page indicated that it was near the end of the First Wizarding War,

_'July-October, 1981._

_Twenty-one years after my Mother's death and my Father finally has the good grace to join her. Ten years after her death he announced that he was joining the Dark Lord and that I should follow in his steed, needless to say I refused. Many of my classmates from Hogwarts lie dead all thanks to him but right at the last minute he decided that I was worth saving, jumping in the way of the killing curse fired by his beloved Dark Lord. Will Mother be pleased to see him, I'm not so sure but I am left alone to atone for his sins and it will take me a decade if not longer to atone that is if I manage it at all. Oh how I wish that she could be with me now to hold me in my darkest hours and tell me that I am not to blame for my Father's actions but I lost the right to ask for her help many years ago. I can't bury him with my Mother for fear that if the Dark Lord rises again he will use my Father's remains to enter Hogwarts, the protection of our family secret and that sacred place now rests with me and I fear it is a task I won't be able to fulfil.'_

Minerva looked at the page twice over in an attempt to understand just what had occurred, she of course knew of Amelia's father's betrayal all of the Order did but none had know of his change of heart nor that he had saved his only daughter from certain death but the guilt that Amelia carried was not her burden to bear and if the dates at the top of the page were correct then sometime between July and October her father had died yet Amelia hadn't mentioned this since her return, it wouldn't take Minerva long to find out the information for it would be listed in the Hogwarts library in the archived section of past students but somehow she felt that she should wait for Amelia to divulge the information to her, perhaps this evening would prove to be the time. Glancing to the clock Minerva sighed deeply and returned to her duties once more, leaving Amelia's journal open on her desk.

XXXX

As the clock struck eight, Minerva left her quarters in her travelling cloak unsure as to where Amelia had planned on taking her for dinner but eager to surprise her date for the evening by not revealing what she was wearing until after they had left school grounds, tonight she hoped would be the first of many as she eagerly headed toward the school gates.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing bar Amelia Grey.

**Author's Note:** I hope all enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Things are going to be moving along soon. Reviews are welcome as always.

* * *

><p><p>

Amelia walked back to the school gates, her arms wrapped around her as the wind picked up a little and she was eager to keep as much warmth as possible within her travelling cloak as she neared the gates she spied the lithe form of Minerva heading toward them from the castle, she took a deep breath banishing the memories that this day usually brought and produced a bright smile as she extended her hand to Minerva,

"Good Evening, Minerva. I trust you had a pleasant day?" Minerva took the offered hand and returned the smile,

"It wasn't as stressful as I thought it was going to be, I even had time for some light reading." she added,

"Light reading? By Merlin what do you consider light reading?" Amelia asked with a chuckle, as Minerva lightly punched her on the arm,

"Contrary to popular belief I do occasionally enjoy a little light reading and in this instance it happened to be your journal." came Minerva's reply as she ran her hand along Amelia's arm pulling her a little closer,

"I wouldn't consider my journal light reading, but then again I wrote it. So are you ready to go?" Amelia asked enjoying the feeling of Minerva being close to her as she gently wrapped her arm around the elder witches waist,

"Aye, let us be going." came Minerva's soft brogue as Amelia tightened her grip and used side apparition to take them to their destination.

As the magic faded around them Minerva's eyes took in there location before she turned to Amelia still lightly holding on to her hand,

"Edinburgh, and its castle. How did you convince them to give you the castle for the night?" she asked her eyes sparkling a little as she held her gaze with Amelia,

"I called in a couple of favours, I wanted this night to be special." Amelia smiled taking Minerva's cloak from her shoulders before feeling her breath hitch in her throat, by Merlin she looked stunning. Minerva smiled inwardly knowing just what had caused Amelia to remain speechless, the dress she had chosen for tonight fit snugly in all the right places, gone were her usual emerald green and black robes instead she wore a long slender shimmering blue dress that showed off her still well toned figure and evidently it had proven to be the right choice as Amelia began to visibly stammer,

"You...wow...Merlin...goddess..." Amelia managed her hands coming to rest on Minerva's shoulders for a moment before she regained her composure and gently ushered Minerva to her seat at the table before removing her own travelling cloak and taking a seat opposite,

"You look rather dashing yourself Amelia." Minerva replied, taking a sip of water from the glass on the table, "Who have you got doing the catering this evening?" she enquired, wondering when the meal was due to start and if Amelia had anything else up her sleeve,

"Catering this evening will be provided by Hogwarts, Tobias and a few of the other house-elves offered to help." came Amelia's soft reply as the house-elf in question appeared presenting a menu to Minerva and another to Amelia,

"Can Is gets you anything to drink Miss, Mistress?" he asked, looking directly at Minerva first of all,

"How about a bottle of red wine, if I recall aside from fire-whiskey it is your preferred beverage?" she asked directing the question at Amelia who merely nodded before addressing Tobias,

"A bottle of wine would be perfect, thank you Tobias." she smiled as he nodded and disappeared once more leaving the two woman alone for the time being, Minerva glanced at the menu taking note of the attention to detail and the elegance of the food Amelia had chosen for their date, but still she couldn't help but notice the sadness that lay hidden in the depths of Amelia's eyes although her love was trying her very best to hide it,

"Love, what troubles you so?" she asked hoping that Amelia would open up to her a little considering the intimate setting there were in,

"Guilt is a heavy burden to bare especially alone, but I promised you no secrets." Amelia paused for a moment looking up at Minerva and holding her gaze as she spoke, "my father got in the way of a killing curse meant for me and died instantly, today is the anniversary of his death." before Minerva has a chance to reply to Amelia's revelation Tobias reappeared with the bottle of wine and dutifully poured to glasses,

"Is be back momentarily with the first course" he added before disappearing again, Amelia took a large sip from her wine glass whilst waiting for Minerva to respond to her news, the other witch stared intently at Amelia recalling the words she had read earlier,

"I'm aware of your father's death just not the circumstances surrounding it, the Order knew of his betrayal of course but not his change of heart and yet even after his death you did not seek out the Order nor me to help you. You made it your burden to carry and it still weighs heavily on you now, until you forgive yourself you'll never forgive him." Minerva was careful in her response not wanting to upset or anger Amelia but it seemed her words did neither,

"What would the Order have done with me in all honesty? I was the daughter of a traitor who had willing aided the Dark Lord, with his death I was the only one left who could be punished for his crimes. Despite my wanting to go to you Min, I was afraid of the consequences if I did. Foolish now that I think back on it, if I had turned myself into the Order well things might have been remarkably different, but I can't change the past nor my father's actions and tonight isn't about my father, its about us and I truly no longer wish to dwell on his death."she smiled despite the situation and found that Minerva took her word with ease,

"I would have protected you, Amelia. But let us move on to more pleasant conversation." she smiled as Tobias appeared with their first course, eager in part for the distraction and for the evening to return to its intended topic.

The first course of grilled scallops in what appeared to be a hazelnut sauce magically arrived at the table courtesy of the house-elves at Hogwarts, who Amelia had enlisted to help her with what she hoped would be a perfect evening; Tobias was to be the one who came with each course but Amelia had been more than generous to the other elves back at the castle. Conversation had stilled since they had spoken about Amelia's father and whilst the first course was a nice distraction, the tension between them was growing by the second,

"So, did you read that latest theory on transfiguration in this month's Transfiguration Today. I have to say I think that theory is a little off, I mean can you really transfigure something on that scale and not have anyone notice?" to say Amelia caught Minerva off guard was an understatement, she hadn't expected Amelia to speak nor on a completely different subject all together, a ghost of a smile played across her lips before she replied,

"The theory isn't well versed but a sound one, I'm surprised considering your took your second level mastery in the subject that you hadn't heard of it until now?" came Minerva's response as she took another sip of wine,

"Seriously, I can't believe something that seems so wishy-washy is actually considered sound transfiguration and whilst I did attain my level 2 Mastery of the subject I hadn't come across such a theory, I guess you will have to show me its practicalities if the need ever arises." Amelia smiled as Minerva nodded, Tobias appearing to take away there now empty plates,

"Why didn't you continue your transfiguration studies? Albus said you were quite adapt at the subject and could easily have obtained a higher level than you currently have." Minerva asked clearly intrigued by Amelia's lack of Mastery at her favoured subject, Amelia paused before answering refilling her own and Minerva's wine glass as she contemplated an answer to the question posed,

"I couldn't, transfiguration reminded me too much of you. So I gave it up as well as studying my other favourite subjects and concentrated on my work for the Ministry until Mother became ill and I left the Ministry for a short time to care for her, perhaps I'll take it up again once all this is over. I still have a desire to learn as any Ravenclaw would." she smiled taking a sip of wine before returning the glass to the table,

"I'm saddened yet not at that, to think that one subject reminded you so much of me that you had to give it up means a lot but I also feel guilty for stunting your growth in the subject." came Minerva's honest reply which caused Amelia to chuckle,

"Don't feel guilty Min, you can't blame yourself for my own feelings on the matter and besides I'm content at the moment to be a level 2 Master in the subject plus I would need a good teacher in order to progress beyond it." she smiled brightly hoping that Minerva would understand what she was implying as Tobias appeared once more with the main course, of flame grilled steak and seasoned vegetables before disappearing again leaving the two woman alone once more,

"I'd be more than happy to help you, Amelia. This looks delightful" she added taking a glance at the plate before her, "You've really outdone yourself tonight, love." she smiled before tucking into the meal before her, whilst Amelia watched for just a moment before she herself dived in. The conversation stilled once more as they ate, both of them content to just be in each others company for the time being and falling into a familiar routine of not needing to constantly converse with each other.

Minerva finished first and took another mouthful of the wine as she pondered her next question to Amelia,

"Amelia, what do you want from this life?" she asked, waiting patiently as Amelia finished off what food was left on her plate before she herself looked up at Minerva her eyes bright and alert as she contemplated the question,

"I want to be happy and to make those I love happy, I hope one day to marry the woman whom I have loved since I first laid eyes on her at Platform Nine and ¾ at the start of my second year of Hogwarts. I want all those with magical ability to be able to live in a peaceful world without the threat of someone wanting to dominate them and if I can I want to protect the innocent from the Dark Lord, but I can't do this alone but for the foreseeable future that is my chosen path in life. All I can hope is that it doesn't kill me." she added sombrely as she looked Minerva in the eye as a range of emotions filtered across her features, "And what of you Minerva?" she asked,

"I desire a peaceful life wherein I don't have to fight for my life on a daily basis. I hope someday that I will be able to call you my wife and for us to live in a peaceful valley in the highlands of my beloved Scotland. I want to teach the next generation of witches and wizards but first of all I have to protect any that return to Hogwarts this term, I can only hope that at the end of this war you are there to hold me up, my love." she smiled despite the tears that were threatening to fall, as Amelia rose from her chair and rounded the table pulling Minerva from her seat and into her, kissing her softly yet passionately on the lips all thoughts of dessert vanished from her mind as she turned on the spot and apparated them back to Hogwarts and to Minerva's private chambers without breaking the kiss until the need to breath became apparent.

Amelia's hands lightly traced Minerva's chin before finding solace across her back, pulling Minerva back into a kiss as hands began to wander across backs, hips and arms. Until Minerva pushed Amelia back slightly,

"I want you" Amelia growled, her eyes wide and a shimmering blue as the lust she felt slowly took over but Minerva could only shake her head,

"I can't." she managed, "I'm sorry." she went to pull away but Amelia held on tightly, "Don't, just stay with me, I'm sorry Min. I was moving too fast." Amelia breathed deeply as she held onto Minerva taking in the scent that made this woman who she was as she finally relaxed into the embrace, Amelia swayed a little as if in a dance and guided Minerva to the nearest chair; summoning tea and ginger newts wordlessly as she relinquished her hold of the other woman.

Amelia moved away to allow Minerva some space and took her cup of tea with her, standing tall by the fireplace as Minerva picked up her own cup,

"Its not that I don't want to Amelia, I just..." Minerva couldn't find the words to express what she felt and by the look on Amelia's face she didn't need to,

"You don't have to explain it to me, I moved to fast and for that I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment." she smiled and took a sip of her tea before grimacing having forgotten to place any sugar into it before she picked it up. The clock striking startled Amelia who almost lost her cup of tea despite its lack of sugar, which caused Minerva to chuckle at her antics,

"Amelia, stay with me tonight." she asked softly to which Amelia nodded, moving over to the chair in which Minerva was sitting and extended her hand, Minerva grasped it and Amelia pulled her up to her feet, placing a gently kiss upon her lips before breaking it,

"My place is with you always, Min" she added gently guiding her love to her bedroom so that they could both get some well earned rest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing except Amelia.

**Author's Note: **Been slightly inspired this weekend so here's another chapter for you all and chapter twenty is already completed. Thanks once again for the reviews mytwonderful and rainbowface89. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, reviews as always are welcomed.

* * *

><p><p>

It had been a few weeks since Minerva and Amelia's successful date in Edinburgh, they had spent time at both Hogwarts and Minerva's home in Caithness. A brief visit to Daigon Alley had seen Amelia give the plans to Grey Manor to a wizarding building firm with a promise that work would start as soon as the latest war was over. Both woman had enjoyed being in each other's company, growing closes with each day that passed and the slow burning desire between them igniting a little more with each passing hour.

The early morning light illuminated the lone woman leaning against the window frame and staring out across the loch, the Scottish weather playing havoc on the view as the rain fell heavily. Amelia sighed deeply looking over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Minerva McGonagall, they had spent another night together just holding each other; helping to keep Amelia's nightmares away and for Minerva to understand that Amelia wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. A soft smile crept over her lips as she watched Minerva's chest rise and fall in the gentle lull of sleep, all too soon she would awaken and their time together would be over for the day as they attended the wedding of Bill and Fleur at the Burrow. Although Minerva had promised to introduce Amelia as her partner, she still worried that she wouldn't be accepted due to her father's betrayal years earlier but she would do her best to remain dignified and uphold her family's name to the best of her ability and the thought of seeing Miss Granger again made what was to come slightly more bearable.

Minerva stirred her arm falling onto the other side of the bed which instead of being warm and filled with another person it was surprisingly cold, she opened her eyes and glanced about the room as they settled on Amelia's tall frame by the window; her animagus abilities allowing her to see Amelia's outline before she reached for her glasses making the image that much clearer. She smiled at the sight before her, Amelia was dressed in a long flannel shirt and flannel pyjama bottoms, her long dark hair freely flowing down her back as she stood with her arms folded staring out toward the loch; Minerva wondered what she was thinking as she watched Amelia's back muscles tense then relax. Moving from her position in the bed and walking softly behind Amelia she pulled her love into an embrace and placed a light kiss on her cheek,

"What troubles you, love?" she asked softly, her arms snaking around Amelia's waist and holding on to her loosely,

"I'm worried about today, these people are your friends Minerva and I am considered an outsider because of my father to say I'm a little nervous would be an understatement." Amelia sighed deeply, leaning back into the embrace that Minerva held her in, "Seeing Miss Granger will be a plus but aside from that I'm terrified." Minerva turned Amelia around in her grasp and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away,

"I will remain by your side, but if circumstances don't permit me to do so you must remember that you come from a noble family of pure-blooded witches and wizards and that alone should stand you in good steed despite your father's actions." she smiled as Amelia leaned in and captured her lips with Minerva's her hands wandering down Minerva's sides and to her hips, the desire building with each caress but now was not the time to be acting on such feelings; neither of them were ready yet.

The kiss broken the pair of them smiled at each other, as Amelia moved away from Minerva to get ready for the day; her nerves still at the forefront of her mind as she stepped into the shower. Minerva watched her go with a soft smile playing at her lips as she herself headed to the opposite bathroom. An hour later Amelia emerged from the bathroom dressed in the fitted suit she had worn for her date with Minerva and her hair tied back into a high ponytail, her travelling cloak was draped over the nearest chair and her wand was securely fastened inside her suit sleeve, she was hoping the evening would pass without incident but nothing could be certain in these dark times.

Minerva appeared a few minutes later dressed in a fitting emerald green dress that hung in all the right places, she heard Amelia's sharp intake of breath and knew that her attire had the desired effect on her love,

"Like what you see, Amelia?" she asked with a slight chuckle, "You are a Goddess, Min" came Amelia's almost breathless reply as she retrieved her travelling cloak and pulled it over her shoulders, watching as Minerva did the same. Amelia extended her hand and Minerva took it with ease, "You'll have to apparate us Min, I don't know where I'm going." Amelia added, her eyes looking over Minerva's form once more as she held on to Amelia tightly and apparated to the Burrow.

When the apparition faded they held onto each other for a moment longer before they pulled apart having apparated outside the Burrows wards, Minerva slipped her hand into Amelia's and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they headed toward the Marquee and the wedding celebrations. It became quite apparent as they entered that despite her relationship with Minerva, Amelia was considered the outsider here and soon Minerva had been whisked off by various Order members and other guests leaving Amelia to fend for herself. With a heavy heart Amelia sat at the furthest table away from the festivities content to watch from afar rather than be by Minerva's side. Minerva was growing more frustrated by the minute, she had promised to stay by Amelia's side but had been whisked away the moment they had arrived and despite her best efforts had been unable to get near her beloved. Her gaze had often drifted around the room and she had found Amelia sitting alone in the furthest corner but each time she tried to head in her direction someone else found means to block her path.

Amelia had all but given up on spending any time with Minerva this evening and was pleasantly surprised when Hermione Granger took a seat next to her,

"Good Evening, Amelia. How are you?" she asked, noting that Amelia looked far from happy this evening,

"I'm fine although I would prefer to be spending some time with Minerva but as I suspected others are keen to keep her away from me." Amelia sighed a little before smiling at Hermione, "And how is the holiday treating you so far Hermione?" she asked with genuine concern, noting that Hermione's eyes darkened a little,

"Well, all things considered. Amelia, I wanted to ask about the wand you gave me. I've been practising with it and it feels like it belongs to me which is impossible because its your wand, would you happen to have an explanation?" she asked, her gaze holding Amelia's as she waited on an answer,

"No I would not, at least not one that I can reveal to you at this moment in time. Know that there is a reason I gave it to you and someday soon that reason will become apparent. Just like I will aide you when the need arises." she smiled slightly not giving anything away as Hermione just nodded,

"Thank you all the same and I'm sorry that you can't spend your evening with Minerva" Hermione returned the smile before Ron appeared behind her,

"Can I have this dance, 'mione?" he asked looking toward Amelia who merely smiled in greeting, "Of course Ronald, I'll speak with you again soon Amelia." Hermione answered Ron and bid farewell to Amelia as she left to dance with him.

The music continued to play and the enchanted champagne flutes kept refilling but Amelia was in no mood to drink, suddenly the music stopped and bright white light filtered into the marquee; Kingsley's voice booming around them as his patronus delivered a dire message,

"The Ministry of Magic has fallen, the Minister for Magic is dead. They are coming, they are coming." the light from the patronus faded and then the chaos began, Amelia rose from her chair not even looking for Minerva or Hermione and left the marquee determined to intercept as many Death Eaters as possible; she ran beyond the wards of the Burrow into the first corn field and pulled her wand from its resting place. Poised and ready to duel, the sky soon erupted with dark clouds as the Death Eaters arrived. Amelia fired off Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus before she felt two spells hit her simultaneously, she fell back as the darkness engulfed her.

XXXX

Tobias had been busy attending to his duties at Hogwarts when he felt the pull on his magic that took him directly to the unconscious form of Amelia, sighing he placed his hand on hers and apparated her back to Hogwarts and Minerva's private chambers. He could see that she had been injured but that the spells effects would wear off soon and that she had suffered no permanent damage although her wand arm had taken another hit, finding a blanket he placed it over his Miss' unconscious form and stoked the fire; taking her wand for safe keeping as he kept watch over her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Same as the other chapters.

**Author's Note: **As I mentioned yesterday, this chapter was already written. There will be a happy ending to this story, at least that is my intention but there's going to be some angst and heartache along the way. I have tried to research family trees to get things accurate for something that is revealed later on in this chapter. If I am inaccurate please feel free to let me know. Once again thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Amelia awoke in Minerva's private chambers yet had no recollection of getting there from the Burrow, when she spied a tired but relieved looking Tobias she began to piece two and two together not knowing that back at the Burrow the Order were trying to ascertain as to whether or not she had betrayed them like her Father before her. Tobias looked at his charged and shook his head, once again he had pulled her from harms way after having been struck by two spells and rendered unconscious in the corn field just shy of the Burrows wards,

XXXX

"Minerva we cannot discount the possibility that she has betrayed you and joined with the Dark Lord, she is no where to be found and you are the one that brought her here." Remus spoke rather candidly as he levelled the accusation about Amelia toward the Deputy Headmistress who stood looking out over the corn fields that surrounded the Burrow,

"Amelia is not her Father and has done nothing to warrant such accusations, aside from the fact she is currently missing which I would have thought would have been more pressing than accusing her of turning to the Dark Lord." she turned her gaze from the window and looked at all those gathered, battered, bruised and clearly worn out from the events of that evening even Kingsley seemed to be doubting his friend, as the discussion continued a loud 'pop' echoed across the room revealing Tobias in possession of Amelia's wand,

"What is the meaning of this, how did that creature apparate here?" proclaimed Arthur looking even more worried than before, dutifully Tobias dropped his head before his Mistress' turned to address him,

"Tobias, what has Amelia told you to do when you address me?" she asked watching as his head rose to meet her gaze,

"That Is can speak freely, Mistress" came his solemn reply,

"So keep your head up and explain to me why you have Amelia's wand." she asked softly for the poor house-elf seemed fatigued enough as it was,

"Miss doesn't know I've taken it from her but Is wanted you to see the spells she had cast." he presented the wand to Minerva who took it over to the other Order members so they could cast the spells required to check what spells had been cast,

"Why did you feel the need to come here and bring Amelia's wand with you, Tobias?" Minerva asked curious as to why he had come directly here perhaps under orders from Amelia or rather at the bequest of a certain portrait at Hogwarts,

"Miss was unconscious in the corn fields, hit by two spells she's currently resting at Hogwarts Mistress." came his reply, finally putting Minerva's mind at ease as to her love's whereabouts,

"How is she faring Tobias?" she asked as the other members of the Orders finished up with their spells upon her wand,

"Tired Mistress and Albus told me to tells you her whereabouts." he added as Remus handed Amelia's wand back to Minerva who presented it to the elf,

"I shall return soon Tobias, please see that Amelia gets this back and thank you for bringing me the news." she smiled at him as he nodded and with another 'pop' was gone again.

Minerva turned back to the Order members that were gathered,

"So what did her wand reveal?" she asked as it seemed no one would immediately tell her,

"Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus were used recently but that isn't proof of anything, we need more." replied Kingsley and despite everything Minerva knew only one thing would settle this,

"I shall get the truth from Amelia, Kingsley meet me at Hogwarts in half an hour. I will have had time to set everything up by then." her voice although stern held sadness too as Minerva addressed all those gathered,

"But Minerva, doing such a thing could ruin your relationship with Amelia." Molly spoke softly addressing what Minerva proposed to do,

"Aye it could but the Order needs answers and it is the only way to get them from Amelia, I will see you in half an hour Kingsley, to the rest of you I bid you a good night." she turned and left what remained of the Burrow and headed beyond the wards to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Upon returning to Hogwarts she quickly made her way to her chambers and was relieved to see Amelia sitting in the chair nearest the fire nursing a glass of fire-whiskey,

"Amelia?" she called softly causing the elder witch to turn toward her, rising from the chair her fatigue for a moment forgotten as she walked briskly to Minerva and pulled her into a deep kiss,

"Merlin, I'm glad your safe Minerva" she managed before releasing her hold of the other woman and taking a step back, seeing the seriousness playing on Minerva's eyes she knew that despite being well something was amiss. The Order would need answers and one method was to use veritaserum, sighing she held out the glass of fire-whiskey toward Minerva and lowered her gaze,

"You might as well place the three drops of veritaserum in there and top it back up, the Order no doubt require answers from me as to my actions this evening, I can't believe they've gotten you to do it though." she added her words laced with both sadness and anger as Minerva did indeed place the three drops required into the glass before topping it up with fire-whiskey,

"I wish my word would be enough for them but even whilst defending you they still accused you, this is the only way. I'm sorry Amelia truly." came Minerva's soft almost whispered reply, "Kingsley will be here soon to question you." she added, watching with sadness as Amelia waved her away and returned to sitting by the fire, just as Kingsley knocked on Minerva's private chambers and a sharp,

"Come In" was heard as she allowed him entry, just as Amelia downed the glass full of veritaserum and fire-whiskey,

"Lets get this over with shall we." he stated to Minerva who just nodded before sitting down at her desk with no real desire to witness what was about to take place, Kingsley took the chair opposite Amelia and began,

"Amelia, can you describe you actions this evening upon learning that the Ministry had fallen?" he asked staring at his one time friend as he waited for an answer,

"Your patronus arrived warning of the Ministry's downfall and that 'they' were coming. I left the marquee tent and headed outside of the Burrows wards, wanting to delay as many of them as possible to allow others time to escape." came Amelia's reply, without a hint of emotion to it. Kingsley noted her response and continued,

"How many did you intercept?" he asked, "I'm not entirely sure, I know I fired off Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus at a number of them but exact numbers I cannot say." Amelia replied staring intently at Kingsley,

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked, unsure as to whether or not the house-elf had told her anything,

"I was hit by two spells, one took out my wand arm and the other hit my chest. I remember falling backward as everything turned to darkness." Kingsley became acutely aware that she wasn't using any form of Occlumency to block out the serum which surprised him somewhat,

"Have you ever turned to the Dark Lord?" he asked more seriously this time, determined to find out just what Amelia had hidden from the Ministry for all these years,

"Never, I have no desire to join the Dark Lord. I am not my Father." she replied, slight venom in her voice at the accusation levelled at her,

"Why did you return to Hogwarts two weeks after your torture by Bellatrix Lestrange?" Kingsley asked, for this turn of events always puzzled him,

"I no longer wished to work for the Ministry, the Manor lay in ruins so Hogwarts was the only other place I considered home. That and I had decided some months prior that I was going take my life back and win over the woman I've loved for over half my life." she smiled at some long forgotten memory as Kingsley contemplated what else to ask her, he'd already gotten the truth about tonight's events but with Amelia under the influence of veritaserum it was an opportunity not to be missed,

"But why Hogwarts and how were you able to use apparition inside the wards?" he asked eager to learn this secret above all others,

"Hogwarts is mine to protect" came Amelia's rather illusive reply, "Protect from whom?" Kingsley prodded,

"I must protect the school from those that wish to do it harm, my father made me promise to do so." came Amelia's reply,

"But why?" he asked, "Its in my blood to protect this castle." came her reply, "Is that why you can use apparition within the castle, due to your heritage?" Kingsley prodded again,

"The castle grants me certain privileges that is all." she replied, Kingsley stood up satisfied that his questioning was at an end and made ready to leave as he turned to Minerva,

"I won't say a word about what she has revealed in regard to Hogwarts but the Order will learn of her actions this evening. I'm sorry about the methods used Minerva but it was necessary." he bowed his head and turned to Amelia,

"Thank you for co-operating, Amelia." he added before leaving Minerva's private chambers.

Minerva moved toward Amelia and sat in the chair Kingsley had just vacated,

"Is there anything else you wish to know Minerva, the serum is still working rather well?" Amelia asked without hesitation as she stared directly at Minerva,

"Why haven't you used Occlumency? As an Auror you are trained to block out the effects of veritaserum." Minerva asked softly,

"There is little point in lying to Kingsley, he suspected something long before tonight and I have nothing to hide from either him nor you." Amelia replied, as Minerva leaned forward in her own chair and continued,

"Who's wand did you give to Hermione?" she asked, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to hear the answer,

"My mother's, although Ollivander believes it to be mine. It should be the perfect match considering she is a direct descendant of my Mother's line." came Amelia's response revealing far too much about secrets she had hoped to keep secret until after the war,

"A direct descendant of your Mother's line? Amelia I don't understand?" came Minerva's response, confusion flickering across her features,

"Isabella's sister married a Muggle, his name was Richard Granger I believe. My Aunt Esmerald still lives although Ministry records state she is dead." replied Amelia, "Mother told me before she died that her sister still lived but had given up her magic to be with the man she loved, therefore the Ministry and the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to find her, so I believe that makes Hermione my cousin or something similar, a relative no doubt but I'm not too sure on the details." she looked to Minerva as if willing her to have the answer she sought but the other woman could only shake her head,

"I wouldn't know if I am honest Amelia." she replied reaching for Amelia's glass and dropping the antidote to the truth serum within it before adding another splash of fire-whiskey to the glass and giving back, Amelia did as before and downed the entire shot before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Too much had been revealed this night, secrets she had vowed to never speak until after the Dark Lord was dead; but yet the Order had needed answers and without fighting against the serum Amelia had given up all of her secrets within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared for a moment at the fire that still burned brightly within Minerva's rooms as she tried to comprehend what she had done, a lifelong promise to her father broken; her Aunt's safety compromised and for what. To convince the Order that she wasn't a traitor to their cause, a cause that she wasn't trusted to be apart of; and her relationship with Minerva was suffering because of it. Her gaze shifted from the fire and settled on Minerva who had remained silent since administering the antidote and finishing her own round of questions,

"A sickle for your thoughts, Min?" she asked softly leaning forward and lightly grasping Minerva's hand,

"You hid so much to protect others and yet the Order, no I have made you tell all your deepest secrets in a matter of hours. How can you stand to look at me, let alone remain in the same room as me." despite her best efforts the tears began to fall softly as the sob racked Minerva's lithe frame, she felt guilty for what she had done on behalf of the Order and yet Amelia still remained despite it all,

"Because I love you and I'm going to keep loving you for the rest of my days, Minerva you did what you needed to do and I expected nothing less. You have no need to feel guilty for what has been revealed this night, I only ask that you keep certain revelations to yourself." she smiled her free hand gently caressing Minerva's cheek as the tears began to still, rising from her chair and despite her fatigue she dropped down on to her knees and gently brushed her lips against Minerva's wanting to convey what she felt; her lips lingered for a moment before she pulled away and stood up, pulling Minerva up with her and wrapping her in a tight embrace. They stood like this for what seemed like hours but in truth was only minutes, Amelia's head resting on Minerva's shoulder as she gently caressed her back,

"Let me show you what you mean to me." Amelia whispered softly, to which Minerva nodded her reply as Amelia gently guided her to her room; firmly closing the door behind them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Same as before I only own Amelia Grey and Tobias.

**Author's Note:** Well I do hope you enjoy this chapter, things are going to start moving along a little. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

As the sun's rays began to stream into Minerva's bedroom, Amelia slowly opened her eyes to find herself entangled in Minerva's tight embrace; both of them lacking clothes from the previous day. A soft smile formed as she remembered the night before, of how she had guided Minerva to her bedroom and made love to her for the first time in over forty years. It had been slow and sensual, neither one of them battling for dominance; both of them just enjoying the feel of the other against them. The fact they still lay intertwined was a blessing for it meant that neither of them was ashamed at events from the previous night,

"Morning, love" came Minerva's sleep filled Scottish brogue, "Morning Min, I trust you slept well?" Amelia replied with a soft smile to which Minerva nodded and pulled the elder woman closer to her,

"Thank you for still being here." Minerva whispered softly, letting her fears be known for just a moment, "There's no where in the world I'd rather be." came Amelia's reply as she pulled the woman next to her into a searing kiss, pulling back when the need for air became apparent. Neither moved, content to remain in each others arms until a loud 'pop' echoed into the room,

"Mistress, yous has a visitor." came Tobias' voice, the house-elf having apparated somewhere into the room; before apparating out again.

Minerva sighed deeply and began to disentangle herself from Amelia, once done she transfigured a robe and rose from the bed turning back to Amelia briefly,

"I won't be long, love." she smiled softly as she exited her bedroom and headed to her living room, pulling her robe tighter as she spied who it was that was visiting at such an early hour,

"Good Morning, Minerva. Sorry to call at such an early hour but I thought it best to warn you." she paused in her steps and stared directly at the Governor, one of twelve that often discussed the needs of Hogwarts,

"For what do I owe the pleasure, Governor?" she asked, smiling pleasantly,

"With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in charge of the Ministry, that also puts him in charge of the school. Snape has been appointed Headmaster and the Carrows have been appointed as Professors for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, you of course shall remain as the Deputy Headmistress." he paused hating that he was the one to bring such grave news to the esteemed woman,

"I see, is there anything else I need to be aware of?" Minerva asked, frowning slightly at the wizard before her who seemed to be growing more uncomfortable by the minute,

"You know as well as I that this spells trouble for any muggle-borns currently at Hogwarts as well as those that have spoken out against the Dark Lord. I am aware that we cannot stop any muggle-borns returning to Hogwarts nor can we go against the promise Albus Dumbledore gave to a certain former Auror, I only ask that you are cautious Minerva; this coming school year is going to be difficult for all of us. I'd best be going, if words gets out that I was here; well I'd rather not think about it." he added turning away from the Deputy Headmistress and toward the door,

"Thank you for taking a risk, my friend." Minerva replied as he made his hasty retreat, so her beloved school was now under the control of the Dark Lord, Snape was in charge and her students would need protecting from the Carrows but what of Amelia. Albus had ensured her safety whilst he was alive but now he was dead and Minerva wasn't sure if she could protect her as well as her old friend had promised to do so. She hadn't realised the passing of time it wasn't until Amelia entered and wrapped her arms around her waist that she realised just how long she'd been gone,

"Min, you've not come back to bed. Was it bad news?" she asked softly leaning her head on Minerva's shoulder as she waited for a reply,

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in charge of Hogwarts, Snape has been appointed as Headmaster and Alecto and Amycus Carrow have been appointed as Professors for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies." Minerva sighed deeply leaning back into Amelia's embrace,

"Snape as Headmaster I could handle but the Carrows are as pure-blooded as they come, the muggle students won't stand a chance against them. Amelia you won't be safe within these walls when the year starts, I cannot protect you like Albus did." Amelia pulled Minerva closer to her still as she listened to the revelation,

"Your not Albus and for that I am grateful. Min, you don't have to protect me. As I said to Kingsley the school grants me certain privileges, and despite those appointments I have no where else to go. Hogwarts is my home for the moment and even if I cannot be with you because of those that now run this school I will not be far." she spoke softly trying to convey that despite what had happened she would remain at Hogwarts even if it meant being apart from Minerva,

"You'd rather remain here? Where the threat of torture and perhaps your death at the hands of those loyal to him, Amelia that is absurd." Minerva pulled away from Amelia's embrace and began to pace her living quarters; clearly irritated by Amelia's plan,

"What would you have me do? If I go on the run I am in more danger than if I remain here. The moment I am caught by Death Eaters or Snatchers I will be dead, there will be no second chance for me, could you live with that? Knowing that each day I am away from you it could be my last?" Amelia asked looking directly over to Minerva who continued to pace,

"I'd rather you weren't being tortured right under my nose, I'd prefer you out in the world helping those that cannot help themselves. Amelia I cannot bear the thought of you in this castle and at the mercy of those savages, I love you too much to allow that." came the rather sombre response, Amelia sighed tears welling in her eyes as she thought about what Minerva had said; it hurt more than anything to be parted from her but what choice did she have if Minerva wouldn't allow her to stay,

"Tell me you don't want me to stay, look me in the eye and ask me to leave and I will." replied Amelia sadness evident in her voice but determination laced in it also. Minerva stopped her pacing and moved back to Amelia standing directly in front of her and holding her gaze,

"I don't want you to stay, leave this castle and don't look back." her words hit home, her gaze unwavering as she told Amelia to leave despite the fact it was breaking her heart to do so. Without another word spoken Amelia walked back to the bedroom, pulling on her clothes from the day before and grabbing her wand from the night stand before exiting the room and brushing passed Minerva toward the door,

"One last chance Min, ask me to stay." she spoke softly, wanting to convey her sadness at what had just occurred,

"I can't" came the soft reply as the tears began to fall freely as Amelia walked away. She walked through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts the tears freely flowing as numerous portraits decided to follow each of them trying to persuade her to turn back, she in turn deciding to ignore all of them. If Minerva didn't want her here then why should she stay but the portraits had another reason for not wanting Amelia to leave, the Carrows were waiting for her having learned from Snape she was on school grounds and at the bidding of their Dark Lord had been ordered to make certain she didn't leave.

Just as she reached the old oak doors that signalled the exit to the castle she felt something sharp and painful hit her back, causing her to fall rather unceremoniously onto the hard ground; visibly shaking at the effects of the spell being inflicted upon her,

"Where do you think your going traitor?" the voice sounded familiar but the intensity of the spell caused Amelia to black out, the portraits looked on in horror before one of them scuttled off to tell Minerva of the turn in events.

Armando Dippet rushed from one of the portraits located in the entrance hall back to Minerva's private chambers only to stumble into Albus Dumbledore's portrait on his way,

"Armando, what has you in such a bother?" Albus asked his blue eyes sparkling at the former Headmaster's antics,

"I have to get to Minerva's private rooms right away, its about Amelia." came his breathless reply,

"What's happened to Amelia?" he asked knowing that at this moment in time Minerva wouldn't want to be disturbed,

"Well she went to leave Hogwarts as Minerva had asked her to do so but the Carrows were waiting, she's currently in the dungeon Albus." came Dippet's curt reply,

"I'll go and see Minerva, please ask the other portraits to remain away for the time being Armando." Albus asked politely as he left his portrait and headed toward the one he occupied on occasion in Minerva's private chambers.

It became apparent as he entered that Minerva was upset and he hated to be the one to inform her of what had happened to Amelia but she needed to know,

"Minerva." he spoke softly, as her gaze was drawn to his portrait, "What is is Albus, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." her voice held sadness as she spoke to her old friend,

"I'm well aware of that Tabby, but you need to know that Amelia was set upon by the Carrows as she went to leave and is currently in the dungeons." came Albus' strong voice his sparkling blue eyes reflecting the sadness he felt especially at the warning he was about to give,

"You cannot go to her, doing so will give the Carrow's more cause to harm her." his voice was stern yet not unkind as his words sunk in, Minerva didn't move as all colour drained from her features,

"What have I done." she asked softly still holding her gaze with her old friends portrait,

"What you thought was best, sending her away whilst heart breaking was the right thing to do. How were you to know the Carrows would be waiting, no one could have foreseen this Minerva. Now you must bide your time and see out this school year and trust in Amelia." he smiled a little wanting to convey how he felt to his old friend as she stumbled into the nearest chair.

The first thing she felt when the darkness began to recede was the cold, the dungeons at Hogwarts were notorious for being damp and deary as well as cold. She felt the shiver run up her spine before her eyes dutifully opened, slowly scanning the room she was in. The light was scarce and the sound of water dripping caught her attention, she was in an old part of the school; one that hadn't been used in quite some time from the smell of it. Slowly she felt around for the edge of her cloak and gently brought it around her frame hearing a familiar echo on the floor beside her. Even in the darkness she could make out the shape of her own wand, surprised that the Carrows hadn't taken it from her in their first onslaught. Reaching out she light gripped the wand and uttered the spell,

"Lumos" the light that shone from the tip of her wand illuminated the dark and deary cell, the bars were old and rusting but strong enough to keep her here. There wasn't anything to sleep on except the cold hard floor, although that wasn't a surprise and there was a lone window high above her that she would be unable to reach; sighing deeply she did the only thing she could think of,

"Tobias" she whispered his name not wanting to alert anyone to the fact she was awake, a soft pop echoed in the small room as the house-elf appeared. He seemed glad for the most part that his Miss was safe but even he could see the effects the spell had caused,

"Tobias, take my wand to Minerva and ask her to keep it safe. Tell her I forgive her and that she needs to keep the students and Hogwarts safe, I shall join her when it is safe for me to do so." she placed her illuminated wand in his hands and looked at him for a moment,

"Go, and don't look back" she managed before she slipped back into darkness. Tobias did as she asked and returned to Minerva's private rooms to find the elder witch looking rather worse for wear,

"Mistress" he called softly causing the elder woman to look at him for a moment, "Yes, Tobias" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper,

"Miss asks that you look after this and that she forgives you. Miss also wants you to keep the students and Hogwarts safe and she'll join you when she can." he added placing Amelia's wand on the table beside Minerva before disappearing without waiting on an answer. Minerva looked to Amelia's wand the lumos spell she used slowly fading without her to hold it,

"I will wait for you my love." she whispered softly picking up the wand as the spell faded completely and tucking it safely into her robes, a new determination flickering across her features.

She was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and a loyal Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Member of the Order of Phoenix and lover of one Amelia Grey. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named may have taken over her school and her lover but he would not break the proud woman who now stood staring at the fire, she would protect the students with all her Gryffindor spirit and when the time came she would defend the school with her last breath.

If Amelia could endure the year ahead then so could Minerva.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I still only own Amelia and Tobias.

**Author's Note: **A short chapter this one, just an insight into what's going on. There's plenty more to come so I thank you all for sticking with this story. Thanks once again for the reviews.

* * *

><p><p>

As the students filtered into the Great Hall, a sense of trepidation followed. Gone were the carefree conversations unless you happened to be a Slytherin and even though they held their heads high even the Gryffindors were afraid to speak out. As the first years were sorted, the atmosphere seemed to darken considerably despite the efforts of the other houses to give each first year a warm welcome. Minerva scrolled down the list of names on the parchment for sorting and found a few surnames she recognised from her youth, Rebecca's eldest granddaughter and Alistair's grandson had both come to Hogwarts at this troubled time; one sorted into Ravenclaw the other into Gryffindor. If Amelia had any inclination of them attending this year she hadn't mentioned it but Minerva would do her best to watch out for both of them although it seemed the sixth and seventh years of both houses were keen to keep their newest house mates safe, it warmed her heart a little to see them all standing up for what they believed in. The Great Hall was silent as Headmaster Snape made his welcoming speech and only the Slytherins cheered when the Carrows were introduced much to the chagrin of the Headmaster for it seemed the other Houses remained loyal to the old ways. Dinner was eaten in silence and soon the students were filling out toward their respective towers, a new year had begun and a silent defiance was brewing inside the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

XXXX

Every muscle ached, every joint screamed as she moved from her current position on the cold hard floor. Forcing herself to her feet, Amelia swayed slightly before she stood upright without feeling nauseous. Taking a deep breath she began to trace the various cuts and bruises that had been inflicted upon her shuddering as her left hand traced the lettering carved into her right forearm, mimicking the left. Branded twice the traitor was ironic all things considered at least they hadn't deemed to carve the words anywhere else as yet. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and for her to determine that she was indeed for the time being alone, Amelia pulled what was left of her cloak around her in an effort to keep warm; she had no idea how long she had been here nor how much time had passed since that night and subsequent morning with Minerva. Smiling softly she held on to the memory of those hours and hoped that someday soon she would be able to make new memories with the woman she loved.

XXXX

Students were disappearing that much Minerva had noticed over the first few weeks of the new school year. As for where they were disappearing to she had no idea but if she knew the school she was certain that it was offering safe haven to the students in its own way. The newly reformed Dumbledore's Army had made it self know on numerous occasions as of yesterday Snape had banned all Owls from coming on to the grounds of Hogwarts, the school was effectively cut off from the wizarding world. Minerva herself had been cautious giving advice to the elder students where she could in helping keep the younger ones safe all the while her heart yearning for news on Amelia. The Carrows however were not ones to divulge their methods especially in front of others, but the hushed whispers between them and Snape had not gone unnoticed by the animagus. Alone in her private chambers and onto her second glass of fire whiskey she dared to do the one thing she had vowed not to,

"Tobias?" she called taking a sip of the strong whiskey as she braced herself for the question she was about to ask the house-elf,

"Yes Mistress." he replied almost immediately appearing in her private chambers within moments of being summoned,

"How is Amelia?" she asked her gaze falling to the house-elf who looked most tired compared to the other times she had seen him,

"Miss isn't fairing well but isn't in immediate danger." came his solemn yet heartfelt reply, the sadness evident in his voice,

"How often do you see her?" she asked, watching him carefully, "Is visit when I can, but she never knows Is there" he replied, "She would not wants us to see her in such despair" he added softly spying the tears falling from his Mistress', "Is sorry Mistress, Is didn't mean to upset you." and without another word he left leaving Minerva alone once more,

"It is not you that has upset me Tobias, but the cruel nature of the world in which I currently reside." she spoke softly draining the glass of the remainder of the fire whiskey as she rose from the arm chair and bid Albus a good night, before retiring to her room for another restless night.

XXXX

Tobias apparated into Amelia's cell trying his best not to disturb her, however despite her condition Amelia had felt the shift in magic,

"You not as subtle as you think old friend." she spoke softly her voice hoarse from lack of use, Tobias looked at her with surprise,

"Miss knows Is been visiting?" he asked surprised, "Indeed Tobias, I'm very astute." came Amelia's reply as she shifted her position slightly in order to see her old friend better,

"Is there a reason for you coming here." she asked softly, "Is just wanted to check on you, Miss." came his equally soft reply,

"You don't need to check on me old friend, I'm not going anywhere." she replied smiling despite it all, "But Hogwarts has given you the means to leave, Miss" he pointed behind her toward a passageway that she had spied on her second day but had chosen not to use,

"If I leave then who will the Carrows turn on next? I'm fully aware that Hogwarts is providing safe haven for certain students, the walls talk you know." she dead panned with all seriousness,

"Tobias, any news on Hermione?" she asked, the elf shook his head which caused Amelia to chuckle, "Old friend you'll have to speak up." she added,

"No news, but Is shall inform you if Is hears anything." he smiled a little as he spoke, remembering how kind Hermione had been to him when he had last seen her at Hogwarts, "Thank you, you'd best be off Tobias. I don't want you getting in trouble for speaking with me, be sure to check on Minerva for me." she added as sleep finally took hold, with a soft sigh Tobias lightly brushed the stray lock of hair from Amelia's forehead,

"Keep safe, Miss." he whispered softly before apparating away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I only own Amelia, Tobias, Rebecca, Alistair, Samantha and Avery.

**Author's Note: **So adding in a few minor characters at this stage to give a sense of what life is like at Hogwarts now that Snape and Co are in charge and to help with plot points later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks once again for the reviews, they mean a lot. And in case I haven't mentioned it lately, this is totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own although I hope there are none.

* * *

><p><p>

The slow exodus of some students had been noted by some of the Professors but they were powerless to do anything more than show concern, it also hadn't gone unnoticed by the new 1st years that arrived at Hogwarts in a time of great turmoil.

Two such 1st years had known each other since they were young and despite being in separate houses could often be found in each other's company when time allowed, which with Snape in charge was few and far between unless they happened to share classes together. Samantha Roberts and Avery Graham were the granddaughter and grandson of Amelia's former classmates Rebecca Roberts nee Stewart and Alistair Graham; both of whom referred to Amelia as Aunt.

Samantha was on her way to dinner in the Great Hall when the staircase she was on decided to move of its own accord, she had been warned about this but when the staircase settled on an area she wasn't familiar with curiosity overtook her fear and she followed the newly lit corridor.

Amelia had managed since seeing Tobias to find comfort in resting against the furthest wall of her cell, it was well away from the barred cell door and often housed some sunlight if the Scottish weather happened to be good. The passageway had long since disappeared, the castle deciding that as Amelia wasn't going to leave of her own free will that it would be best served elsewhere in the castle. She was for once relatively uninjured, the Carrows having not been down of late to torture her for information that she refused to give them; and was enjoying the silence that often enveloped this dreary place. Her gaze shifted when she noticed the candles in the corridor ignite, something that only happened if someone was coming to see her. Slowly rising to her feet she cautiously walked toward the cell door.

Samantha continued along the corridor, noting the iron barred rooms as she passed them by until she reached the one that was occupied by someone; she paused and stared directly at the figure who was staring intently back at her,

"Aunt 'Melia?" she whispered softly, causing the figure to move closer to the barred door and take a closer look at the visitor,

"Sam?" came the hoarse reply as Amelia struggled to speak clearly,

"Aunt 'Melia, what are you doing locked away?" she asked softly moving forward until only the barred cell door separated them,

"I'm not popular with a few people." Amelia replied smiling slightly, "Sam, how did you end up down here?" she asked, watching as her best friends granddaughter began to form a reply,

"The stairs moved on the way down to the Great Hall, and then this corridor lit up. I didn't mean to get lost Aunt 'Melia." she replied looked downward ashamed at having gotten lost considering she was a Ravenclaw and quite smart,

"Everyone gets lost once in a while Sam, don't beat yourself up over it. So you got sorted into Ravenclaw, I bet your Gran's proud." Sam slowly nodded her head as Amelia crouched down to her level, wincing slightly, "Everything's going to be alright Sam, but I need to get you back to the Great Hall before you are missed." Amelia added contemplating the best way to achieve that without getting Samantha in trouble,

"Aunt 'Melia, your hurt" came Sam's quiet reply, astute as ever when it came to sensing when her Aunt wasn't quite herself,

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Sam, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Tobias." Amelia called and the house-elf appeared beside Sam startling her,

"Sam, this is Tobias. A house-elf here at Hogwarts and a friend of mine, he's going to take you back to the main castle so you don't miss dinner." she added looking at Tobias for a moment,

"Can I tell Avery your here, Gran said you were missing." Samantha added looking at Tobias for a moment before turning her attention back to Amelia,

"Only if you trust him enough to do so, I don't want you two getting into trouble or hurt for knowing that I'm here and your Gran knows that if I'm missing then bad people are likely to have me. Now listen carefully Sam, I need you to go with Tobias and not speak to anyone about this. Only tell Avery if you must, you two are thick as thieves at the best of times." she smiled remembering a time when the pair of them had gotten into mischief for all the wrong reasons as she looked at Tobias,

"Can you get her back without anyone noticing?" she asked as Tobias nodded, "The Gryffindors are heading to the Great Hall, Is slip her in with them." and without another word he took hold of Samantha and apparated, the corridor darkening immediately leaving Amelia with her thoughts once again.

XXXX

Sam appeared next to Avery on the stairwell, Tobias disappearing before he was even seen causing Avery to miss a step in confusion,

"Sam, Merlin how did you get here. Shouldn't you be at dinner already?" he asked looking at his best friend with slight concern,

"I was on my way to dinner when the stairs shifted, I got lost." she spoke softly as the other students filtered pass them, "I found a passageway that's not been used before." she paused as she noticed Professor McGonagall, who happened to hear the whole exchange,

"Miss Roberts and Mr Graham, please come and see me in my private quarters after dinner." she spoke sternly toward them as she passed them on her way to the Great Hall,

"Great, now I'm in trouble with my Head of House for not even doing anything." replied Avery, slightly annoyed that he'd been dragged into Samantha's mess,

"Sorry Avery, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." she replied softly, "Not to worry Sam, at least this way I'll find out about what you found along with the Professor" he added, "Now let's get to dinner before we really get in trouble." he smiled, and took Samantha's hand as he led her down the staircase to the Great Hall.

As with all dinner's since the start of term, the meal was eaten in silence aside from the odd snide comments from the Slytherin table toward the other houses. Once Avery had finished and having noted that Professor McGonagall had left the Hall already he nodded toward Samantha before leaving the Gryffindor table as she in turn finished up at the Ravenclaw table, the pair of them joining each other at the oak doors,

"So ready to go see Professor McGonagall?" he asked to which Sam nodded. "Let's get this over with." she added as they both headed off toward Professor McGonagall's private chambers.

XXXX

They arrived at Professor McGonagall's private chambers a few minutes after leaving the Great Hall, the majority of the other Professors and the Headmaster were still busy eating dinner so their disappearance wouldn't be noticed by many if any at all. Avery knocked on the oak door, before noticing the portrait next to it housing Godric Gryffindor who looked down at the young lad and chuckled,

"No password?" he asked to which Avery shook his head, "Professor McGonagall is expecting us though." he replied to which Godric nodded, "Just a moment lad, I'll let her know your here." and with that he swept away from the portrait and into Minerva's private chambers,

"Minerva, there are two students outside asking for you." he spoke softly watching as she moved about her rooms with all the grace of a tabby cat, "Thank you Godric, Come In" she replied in turn answering the portrait and granting entry to the two students that were waiting beyond the oak door.

As the door began to open Godric reappeared in his portrait as the two students disappeared from his sights, "Godric, no one is to enter not even the Headmaster if he comes calling." came Minerva's strong Scottish brogue as she barred all entry to her private rooms for the night, "As you wish." he replied before smirking slightly and returning to his usual pose in his portrait.

Avery and Samantha moved slowly into Professor McGonagall's private rooms pausing only as they reached the living room which was similar in Avery's opinion to the Gryffindor common room only on a much larger scale, the fire was stoked and gave the room a soft glow. They both paused in their steps unsure of how much further to go and with no sign of the esteemed Professor they didn't want to push their luck. A few minutes passed before Professor McGonagall entered from a room to the far side of the living room,

"Avery, Samantha please have a seat. I didn't call you both here to reprimand you but to speak with you about a very important matter. Can I get either of you a cup of tea?" she asked gesturing for them to sit on the sofa, they looked at each other for a moment in complete confusion before sitting down,

"What did you want to see us for then Professor?" Sam asked, ever the inquisitive Ravenclaw,

"You mentioned on the way to dinner finding a passageway as the stairs had moved and your appearance amongst the Gryffindor students on the way to dinner was quite unexpected but I've lived at Hogwarts for quite sometime and even though I didn't see him; I am quite certain a house-elf put you in amongst them. My only question Samantha is where did that passageway lead you and which house-elf brought you back?" her voice was soft, full of wonder as she poured three cups of tea and offered them to the students before her whilst Samantha pondered the questions she had been asked, Minerva herself sat back in the large arm chair that over looked the fire as she waited,

"I'd never seen that part of the castle before and my Gran never mentioned it, it was rather cold and a bit damp and the passageway was full of cells, they were all barred but one of them was occupied." she paused uncertain as to whether or not she should continue, her Aunt Amelia had said to only tell Avery if she trusted him enough but Samantha couldn't lie to a Professor,

"Go on, Samantha." urged Professor McGonagall taking a sip of her tea,

"Aunt 'Melia was there." she paused her hand coming up to her mouth as she realised what she had just said, having told both Avery and the Professor in the same instant who she had found along the hidden passageway.

Avery looked just as shocked as Samantha,

"But Grandpa said she was missing, not that she was here at Hogwarts." he commented looking at Samantha and then at Professor McGongall, "I don't understand" he added taking a sip of tea,

"Gran also said she was missing, but we've not spoken since the Headmaster stopped all the Owls coming to Hogwarts. Professor, Aunt 'Melia said I should only tell someone if I trusted them. I had planned to tell Avery cause he's my best friend but I can't lie to a Professor and now Aunt 'Melia's going to be in even more trouble." she sniffed as the threat of tears became apparent as Professor McGonagall moved from her seat and wrapped a comforting arm around the young Ravenclaw in a display of affection no one had ever seen from the stoic Deputy Headmistress before,

"Samantha, Amelia won't be in any more trouble than she's already in. You telling me that you found her current residence will have no bearing on what will happen to her. I'm more concerned that the castle in its wisdom allowed you to access the area in which she is currently being held. I shall see to it that it doesn't happen again, as for your Aunt; well she's been held captive by the Carrows under orders from the Dark Lord. She's been residing in the dungeons of the old part of the castle since before the start of term and has been at the mercy of the Carrows since then also. Both of you are now aware of the secret that haunts me, and I need you both to hold to this secret. Certain things are in motion, and we need to be strong until such a time as we can be with those we care about." she smiled at Avery as he took in the information and she felt Samantha nodding into her embrace,

"We won't tell a soul Professor, you can count on us for that." Avery spoke with all the Gryffindor pride he could muster which caused Professor McGonagall to chuckle as she rose from comforting Samantha,

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor, now how about I escort you both back to your common rooms for the hour is late." she added looking toward the clock that sat on the mantle above the fire place,

"One last thing Samantha, which house-elf was it?" she asked although Minerva was fairly certain of the answer,

"Aunt 'Melia called him Tobias." Samantha added as she place her own cup of tea down and stood up swiftly followed by Avery,

"I thought as much, we'd best be going." came Minerva's reply as she started to walk toward the oak door of her private quarters only to pause soon after, her acute hearing picking up an argument between Godric and whomever was outside her quarters, she turned back to both Avery and Samantha and shook her head,

"You can't leave the same way you entered, someone seems to be rather annoyed at the fact I won't allow them entry. Avery, there is a passageway behind the Gryffindor tapestry that leads back to your Common Room; you'll need to take that in order to leave here unnoticed. Samantha if you follow Avery I'll get Professor Flitwick to meet you at the entrance to Gryffindor tower so he can escort you back to Ravenclaw tower. I am sorry that I won't be able to see you back to your dormitories and I shall see you both at breakfast tomorrow, and please don't worry about Amelia." she added as she guided Avery to the tapestry in question, "Be swift my dears, and take care." she spoke softly before turning to the portrait of Albus,

"Albus, please alert Filius to Miss Roberts predicament and ask that he meet her at Gryffindor Tower." she spoke swiftly as she continued onwards toward the oak door once more, knowing that Albus would do as she asked without question. She paused by the door and took a deep breath, she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with those who couldn't respect her privacy; and without further delay she opened the door to find out what all the fuss was about. Minerva was greeted by a smirking Godric and a rather incensed Alecto Carrow,

"Alecto, what brings you to my door at this late hour?" Minerva asked with all the politeness she could manage,

"Students are missing, and you've been unreachable since dinner. The Headmaster sent me to investigate." came Alecto's rather curt reply,

"Many students are missing Alecto, or have you only just noticed this. As for my being unreachable this evening, I decided to retire not long after dinner; it has been a trying few days. So if that was all you needed me for I'll be going to bed." Minerva replied as she turned away from Alecto, the door closing behind her as Godric returned to his former position; it took a moment for Alecto to realise she had been effectively dismissed by the Deputy Headmistress and with a few choice words she stormed off toward the Headmaster's tower.

XXXX

Minerva sighed deeply as she walked back to her living room, spying Albus back in his frame,

"Filius, met up with Miss Roberts. She is safely back in the Ravenclaw common room." he spoke before being asked knowing that Minerva would likely want to know if her plan had worked,

"Thank you Albus, now perhaps you can explain to me why Hogwarts in all its wisdom would allow an 11 year old girl into a disused part of the school where her Aunt is currently being held prisoner?" she looked at him sternly her anger slowly bubbling to the surface as she waited on her old friend to provide an answer,

"I don't know Minerva, its not like I can control what Hogwarts does or doesn't do." he replied watching her closely,

"I'm not allowed to see her, you forbade me from rescuing her yet the school allows a child to find her. Albus that is absurd, I must rely on the words of Tobias and now Samantha Roberts to know that she is safe. Why can't I be the one to save her Albus, why must she suffer at the hands of those savages." she spoke softly but the anger was still evident in her voice,

"Hogwarts gave her the means to leave but she remained." he replied, "But why Albus?" Minerva asked, "I think you already know the reason, Tabby and I'm the one staring at it." came his soft reply as he popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth, "She stays to keep you safe" he added. Minerva stared at him for a moment uncertain as to whether or not her old friend spoke the truth but then again Amelia had vowed long ago to protect those she cared about,

"I never asked her to." she replied softly before retiring to her bedroom leaving Albus alone to his thoughts,

"You didn't have to my dear Tabby, she stays because she loves you." he spoke to the now empty room knowing full well that Minerva would hear him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last chapter.

**Author's Note: **Right time to move things on a little...

Thanks as always for the reviews.

* * *

><p><p>

Alecto had received no sympathy from Headmaster Snape at her inability to enter Minerva McGonagall's private chambers that night, he simply stated that the Deputy Headmistress could do as she wished providing no harm came to the school because of it. In truth Snape had no desire to cross Minerva McGonagall, she was after all the most powerful witch in all of Great Britain second only to the late Albus Dumbledore and the only witch near to her talent was the muggle-born Hermione Granger but even she was some years off from overtaking the formidable Head of Gryffindor house. Snape inwardly knew that it would be Amelia Grey who would feel the wrath of Alecto's anger this night and whilst he pitied the elder witch it couldn't be helped, he could only hope that Alecto's anger didn't lead to Amelia's untimely demise.

XXXX

Alecto was incensed not only had she failed to get into Minerva McGonagall's private rooms to catch the missing students with the elder witch but Headmaster Snape had effectively dismissed her concerns as well, damn this school and its secrets she thought as she headed down to the dungeons and to the cell of Amelia Grey, if anyone was going to feel just how angry she was it would be the pure-blood traitor.

She walked briskly along the dim lit corridor until she reached Amelia's cell, the elder witch was sat in the far corner well away from the cell door and merely looked up as Alecto entered, the curse was fired at her before she had a chance to move; her body beginning to spasm involuntarily as the cruciatus curse worked its way through. Before the effects of that had worn off another curse was fired on top of the last as Alecto Carrow unleashed her anger. The passage of time was lost on Amelia as she lay huddled in the far corner of her cell, the effects of the cruciatus curse slowly wearing off; the cuts that had been inflicted under a full body bind were still seeping with fresh blood but still she had refused to give out any information nor had she screamed much to the chagrin of her torturer who had left in much the same way that she had arrived, still brewing with anger. A soft hoot caught Amelia's attention as she looked toward the lone window to spy a black feathered owl who seemed to be holding a roll of parchment but was unable to deliver it,

"Minerva" she whispered watching as the Owl took flight again leaving her alone once more with the pain and the ever flowing tears.

XXXX

Minerva had just finished her nightly routine and was just about to pull down the sheet so she could collapse into bed when a soft hoot from her window caught her attention, the black-feathered Owl stood ruffling its feathers wanting entrance to her quarters. Moving quickly she opened the window allowing the Owl to drop the parchment it was carrying before another soft hoot followed. Gently stroking the Owl, Minerva picked up the parchment and watched the Owl depart before closing her window and unrolling the message; the news was grave indeed but not even she could break whatever safe guards Hogwarts had over Amelia in order to deliver the news. Sighing she placed the parchment on the bedside table and climbed into bed, the events of the day finally catching up to her and pulling her quickly into a restless slumber.

XXXX

Madam Pomfrey was still busy in the Hospital Wing as the hour drew ever nearer to midnight, students had been arriving on and off all day with various cuts and broken bones caused by the new regime at the school, the healer had been shocked and saddened at some of the tales she had been told but each student left with their head held high and a look of determination on their faces; she was however not expecting to find a house-elf in the hospital wing as she went about her rounds,

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchens?" she asked rather sternly, not understanding why the house-elf was here, Tobias stared at her for a moment before speaking,

"Is would see the Mistress but she is resting, Miss Amelia requires aid." he spoke with all the courage he could muster knowing full well that he should be reporting to Minerva but she was resting and so he came to the next available person that could help,

"I cannot go to see her, the Headmaster has forbidden it." came Madam Pomfrey's reply although it pained her to say it,

"Is not asking you to see her just to give aid" came Tobias' reply, "Miss requires blood replenishment potions and a dreamless sleep potion would be useful." he added hoping that the medi-witch would give him what he required, Madam Pomfrey looked at the house-elf for a moment and remembered the conversation she had with Minerva a few months prior,

"Are you the house-elf that brought Amelia Grey to the Matron in her fifth year?" she asked, to which Tobias' nodded,

"Is the house-elf that brought her from the Quidditch pitch, sent by Mrs Grey to watch over her only daughter. Is still trying to keep that promise." he added, "Will yous help me?" he asked silently pleading with Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch smiled and headed off to the cabinet at the far side of the room returning with two potion vials which she handed to the house-elf,

"Make sure she drinks both of these and be certain to take the empty vials away." she added to which Tobias nodded,

"Thank you." he managed before apparating away to his charge. Madam Pomfrey shook her head and finished her rounds making a mental note to speak with Minerva soon, if Amelia's house-elf was asking for medicinal potion vials then things for the elder witch were a lot worse than either of them had imagined.

XXXX

Tobias apparated into Amelia's cell and noticed how she immediately flinched at the shift in magic, he walked over to her slowly and placed the vials down on the hard cold floor beside her,

"Miss Is got you potions, please drink them." he spoke softly not wanting to startle Amelia anymore than he had already as she gingerly reached out for the first vial, popping the cork and drinking it down in one; gagging slightly at the taste before she repeated the action for the second one,

"Dreamless sleep potion and a blood replenishment potion." she spoke softly towards Tobias, "Thank you old friend, you'd best take the empty vials and go." she added pulling what remained of her cloak around her for the cell was getting colder by the minute,

"Yes Miss." he added glad to see that she had drunk the potions and that the dreamless sleep potion was taking effect, he thought for a moment before disappearing and reappearing holding a warm blanket which he placed over the huddled frame of his owner; promising himself that he would return before daybreak to remove it so as not to get her in trouble. With one final glance at her, he disappeared returning to his duties.

XXXX

It was gone midnight when Madam Pomfrey arrived at Minerva's rooms, she had wanted to wait until the morning to speak with the Deputy Headmistress but her mind just wouldn't rest after her conversation with Tobias; she stood staring at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor trying to decided whether to knock or retire to bed. Taking a deep breath she decided to knock, waiting until the familiar Scottish brogue of Minerva McGonagall broke the silence,

"Come In." she called having given up on trying to sleep a few moments ago, pushing open the door Madam Pomfrey entered and immediately looked concerned for her friend,

"Minerva, aside from my interruption it is quite clear you aren't sleeping." she spoke candidly watching as her old friend nodded,

"I've not been sleeping well for quite sometime, it will pass however. What brings you at such a late hour Poppy, the children aren't misbehaving are they?" replied Minerva with a knowing smile, even in such dark times the pair of them managed to share a few inward jokes,

"Its not the children I'm worried about, although I have seen far too many of them today. No what I came to discuss with you was Amelia. A house-elf came to see me today asking for blood replenishment and dreamless sleep potions for Miss Amelia, he said he didn't want to disturb his Mistress who was resting; I probed a little further and learnt it was the house-elf who brought Amelia to the Hospital Wing in her fifth year. He appeared a little distraught before he left with the potions, is there no way you can get Snape to let you see her just to assess her condition?" she asked knowing that a rebuttal was likely from her friend,

"I shall speak with Tobias, but Hogwarts has already given Amelia the means to leave and she chose not to take it, therefore aside from the torture I believe she wishes to remain. If her situation becomes grave then I will speak with Snape until then, I have to trust in her." she sighed heavily looking closely at Poppy before shaking her head, silently conveying how much she was hurting,

"It will be all right Minerva, soon things will get better. I'd best be off, sorry for troubling you so late." she pulled Minerva into a hug before leaving.

Minerva remained seated trying to take in the words her friend had spoken, Amelia was in trouble that much was apparent if Tobias was requesting potions to heal her and give her a peaceful nights rest, she longed to go and see her, but knew that if she was caught the consequences could be dire. Rising from her chair, she returned to her bedroom to rest; there was little point dwelling on the things she herself could not control.

XXXX

The first thing she felt when she awoke was how warm is was, her hand shifted slightly landing on a soft woollen material, which as her clouded mind tried to clear felt like a blanket but who would have had the nerve to bring her such a thing; it was then she remembered Tobias appearing with two potions vials perhaps he had taken pity on her as the night turned cold but it would not do to be seen with this blanket should one of her torturers come. Banishing the blanket with a little effort, her magic it seemed still strong without the use of a wand and despite her current condition she pushed up from the cold floor rather slowly and surveyed her cell once more. A loud 'pop' echoing caught her attention and she turned to find Tobias standing there with another house-elf who seemed to be a little nervous,

"Tobias?" she asked looking at him directly, "What's wrong?" she added waiting for him to answer only to have the other elf answer first,

"Harry Potter has been captured by Death Eaters, Dobby needs help to save him." Amelia stared at Dobby for a moment not quite understanding why he was here in her cell,

"I can't save Harry Potter, I'm not sure why you've come to me." she replied staring once again at Tobias,

"They have little Miss too at Malfoy Manor." the moment Tobias spoke Amelia's interest was gained once more,

"Little Miss?" she enquired uncertain as to whom Tobias was speaking about, "Miss Hermione" he clarified,

"Dobby, take me to Malfoy Manor. Tobias warn Minerva that I have left the castle to tend to her Cubs." she added swiftly her joints protesting at her movements as extended her hand toward Dobby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: ** Same as the last chapter, I'm afraid :)

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last one. I'm not entirely sure if this will live up to expectation but I've tried my best to make it as interesting as possible. Once again this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own although I've tried hard for their not to be any.

* * *

><p><p>

Tobias apparated into Minerva's private rooms, the elder witch having risen earlier than Amelia and was in the middle of answering correspondence; she looked up with surprise as the house-elf appeared,

"Tobias, what's wrong?" she asked seeing the look of distress across his features,

"Miss has left the castle, gone to aid Mistress' Cubs." he whispered barely audible if Minerva hadn't been an animagus she probably wouldn't have heard him,

"Amelia has left the castle?" she asked taking in that piece of information first, "And what of my Cubs?" she asked belatedly as the second piece of information registered, she knew from Poppy that Amelia wasn't in the best of health; leaving the castle in such a state could be considered suicidal.

"Dobby came to Hogwarts looking for help. Harry Potter has been captured by Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor, Miss Hermione was with them. Miss promised to help Hermione if she was ever in trouble so Is took Dobby to her." again his voice was barely above a whisper, his head was bowed as he dared not make eye contact with Minerva, the quill she had been using dropped on to the parchment as realisation dawned as to where Dobby had taken Amelia. All colour drained from her cheeks as she stared at Tobias who looked just as she felt, the house-elf looking paler than normal,

"Tobias, get some rest. Worrying over Amelia's well being won't do either of us any good, I trust that you will alert me the moment she returns to Hogwarts." the house-elf nodded before disappearing as Minerva turned to Albus' portrait,

"Inform Headmaster Snape that I wish to speak with him urgently." she managed before she sank back into her chair, her mind racing at just what it was Amelia had gone to face.

XXXX

Dobby apparated them directly into Malfoy Manor, Amelia hitting the floor hard as he let go and disappeared somewhere else leaving her to catch her breath and survey the scene before her; a scream caught her attention looking up she saw Hermione in the clutches of one Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eater had her in a vice like grip, it was evident that the young witch had been tortured; blood was still visibly dripping from an injury to her arm and Bellatrix was holding a knife to her throat; eyes wild and searching for the cause of the interruption. Amelia slowly rose to her feet, her joints once again protesting at the movement as she stood up to her full height, staring directly at Bellatrix before her gaze looked over the room spying Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy as well as other Death Eaters whose names she didn't recall.

"Look what we have here, a pure-blood traitor. Did you know traitor that the mud-blood bleeds just as well as you do only her blood is dirty compared to yours." the gleam in Bellatrix's eyes as she spoke angered Amelia slightly, as the Death Eater tightened her grip on Hermione,

"Why don't you let the girl go Bella?" Amelia asked her gaze meeting Hermione's for a moment before she returned her attention back to the Death Eater,

"I'd not done playing with her yet, besides she stole something from my vault and I want to know what else she's stolen." Bellatrix spoke with slight venom in her voice as began to slowly pull the knife across Hermione's throat,

"I haven't stolen anything, I swear" Hermione's pained voice cut through the momentary silence, causing Bellatrix to pause in her motion,

"But you have the sword of Godric Gryffindor." she replied, "Its a fake." Hermione spoke softly wanting more than anything for this torture to be at an end, the cruciatus curses had been bad enough but being so close to Bellatrix was downright nauseating,

"Bring me the Goblin" Bellatrix shrieked, Hermione's gaze once again finding Amelia's pleading with her to do something; the elder witch could only shake her head for the moment. She already knew that she was being closely watched, one wrong move and it could be catastrophic for both of them.

Minutes later a Goblin was unceremoniously led into the room,

"Is this sword a fake?" Bellatrix asked keeping her grip on Hermione tight whilst the Goblin examined the sword of Gryffindor, after a few minutes he looked at Bellatrix,

"Its a fake, a good imitation but a fake." replied the Goblin, who after he had spoken was forcibly removed from the room once more,

"Seems the flithy mud-blood was telling the truth, pity." Bellatrix mumbled, once again Amelia engaged her in conversation,

"In that case why don't you let her go, surely there are others you'd prefer to play with over the muggle-born." Bella's gaze locked with Amelia's as she chuckled manically,

"You were a lot of fun I admit but the mud-blood screams louder than you and I oh so want to hear her scream." she released Hermione from her vice like grip letting her drop to the floor but before she reached it, she wordlessly cast a cruciatus curse causing Hermione to scream as she hit the floor. Amelia flinched slightly at the horror Bellatrix was inflicting upon the young woman, the glee in Bella's eyes unwavering as she continued to hammer the curse home.

"Let her go Bellatrix, I won't ask again." Amelia voice full of determination cut through the silence that had settled once Hermione had stopped screaming, the elder witch having spied something when the young witch fell,

"You dare to demand her release traitor, you have no wand in which to defend yourself and you demand that I release the filthy mud-blood over to you without a second pause; either you are looking for a swift death or perhaps an exchange." Bellatrix addressed Amelia with the same venom as earlier, determined to remain in control of the situation before her and denounce Amelia in front of all those gathered, "One touch of this mark and the Dark Lord will be here in an instant, if you remain I'll let the mud-blood go. The Dark Lord wants you just as much as Potter." she added watching for a moment as Amelia's eyes glazed over with confusion before they returned to a deep steely blue as she slowly began to shake her head,

"The Dark Lord shall not have me this day, nor shall he have Potter. Give me the girl." she repeated sensing Dobby was near with reinforcements as she began to stride towards the fallen figure of Hermione Granger,

"You dare" came Bella's response as she fired a curse at Amelia who with all the grace in which her years of duelling allowed was able to dodge until she knelt down and felt the familiar wood within her hands once more, hand resting on Hermione's side as she looked up to Bellatrix; wand at the ready,

"Unless you wish a swift death Bella." she spoke softly, a spell on the tip of her lips as Bellatrix fell back on to the cold floor under the influence of a full body binding curse as Amelia took a deep breath, and apparated.

Harry, Ron and Griphook came busting through into the hall just as Bellatrix recovered from the body bind, cursing and firing spells in no apparent direction until her gaze landed squarely on Harry Potter who along with the house-elf Dobby was slowly disappearing, with a final roar she threw the knife she had used on Hermione at the retreating elf and his companions.

XXXX

Amelia looked down at the now unconscious form of Hermione and took a deep breath, the injuries inflicted by Alecto hadn't healed completely and striding head first into the fray at Malfoy Manor hadn't helped matters but Hermione was safe and in truth that was all that mattered to Amelia at this moment in time. She slowly surveyed her surroundings noting that once again her mind had brought her to the Manor. Sighing a little she pulled her cloak from her shoulders and laid it over Hermione hoping the young witch would wake soon and be able to leave under her own steam, she herself had to return to Hogwarts soon and would probably end up enduring another round or two with the Carrows but in truth that didn't matter; she would endure like she had over the previous months in order to keep her love safe.

Time seemed to pass slowly at least it felt that way as Amelia kept watch over Hermione and the remains of her once great house, she had spent an hour placing wards around them both but even Amelia knew it would not be enough should the enemy come looking for them. As the sun began to dip over the horizon the young witch began to stir, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Amelia remained a short distance away not wanting to startle Hermione and to allow her the time she needed to fully come to,

"Where am I?" she whispered slowly rising into a sitting position as she took in her surroundings,

"You at my home, at least what remains of it." came Amelia's reply as she moved forward to allow Hermione to see her,

"Merlin, Amelia it is good to see you." she managed before pain shot through her arm, Amelia bent down despite the protest from her own joints and gently lifted Hermione's sleeve to reveal the word Bellatrix had carved, 'Mudblood' she shook her head,

"I don't have anything to treat your injuries, you need to get to a safe place away from here." she spoke softly as tears threatened to fall at the fact she had been too late to prevent this torture from happening,

"The Order has a safe house I can go to if your family wards allow apparition?" Hermione asked looking at the distress that seemed to be plaguing Amelia,

"My family wards are not up, with the Manor destroyed they too have faded. The only wards are the ones I created." Amelia replied matter of factly as she turned away from Hermione,

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "for not getting to you sooner." she added wrapping her arms around her as the chill became apparent, Hermione watched for a moment her eyes taking in everything about the current state Amelia was in,

"Words don't define me, you look a little rough yourself." she spoke softly waiting for Amelia to acknowledge the words she had spoken,

"They don't, the Carrows like to torture me for the sake of doing so. Soon it will be at an end, one way or another." she smiled despite it all knowing her words held double meaning and uncertain as to whether or not Hermione would understand. Amelia stood brushing down the clothes she was wearing as she extended her hand to Hermione to help her up,

"You need to go, here" she added placing her mother's wand back in Hermione's hand, "This can still be of use to you." she gave Hermione a reassuring smile, "Go and don't look back, I'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts." Amelia gently pulled Hermione into a brief hug before letting her go and walking away,

"Thank you and I'll see you soon. Please Amelia be careful, I need for you to be okay." Hermione spoke softly knowing full well that Amelia could still hear her as she turned and apparated away to the Order's safe house.

With a final glance at the remains of the Manor, Amelia turned and apparated back to Hogwarts and to whatever fate had in-store for her.

XXXX

Minerva had left her private rooms a few moments after telling Albus to inform Snape that she was coming, as she walked the halls to the Headmaster's tower she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. As she arrived at the statue guarding the entrance to the tower she gave the password that Snape had provided her with at the beginning of term, as the gargoyle moved aside she entered with all the grace and finesse she could muster as she spied Severus Snape sitting at his desk,

"You wished to see me?" he asked staring pointedly at Minerva, whilst he had no desire to cross her he did have to wonder why she was here,

"I need you to do something for me." she spoke hesitantly uncertain as to whether or not he would do as she asked,

"Go on" he managed not enjoying the sight before him, the great Minerva McGonagall was asking him of all people for help,

"Amelia has left her cell and is currently not on school grounds, I need you to ensure her safety when she returns." she spoke with all seriousness, her concern for Amelia evident in how she spoke to him; he pondered her request for a moment before his gaze locked with hers,

"You have my word Minerva that no harm shall come to her upon her return to the school, anything after that I cannot guarantee but in the first instance I will do all within my power to keep her safe." he spoke softly watching as Minerva's features softened a little toward him,

"Thank you Severus." she added before she turned and left his office content that he would keep his word.

XXXX

Amelia reappeared on the grounds of Hogwarts, exhaustion slowly setting in as she walked toward the aged-castle. She was surprised to find Headmaster Snape waiting for her just shy of the oak doors that signalled the entrance to the school,

"Minerva asked that I see you safely back, I'm here to personally escort you back to the dungeon." he spoke with an air of authority which riled Amelia a little but rather than respond she merely nodded toward him as she dutifully followed him back to the dungeons, stopping only when he opened her cell door,

"I'm assuming you'll inform Minerva of my return?" she asked as she entered flinching as the cell door was slammed shut,

"Yes, and you are safe for the remainder of today. If the Dark Lord wishes to punish you then the Carrow's will be the one to deliver it, appearing at Malfoy Manor when you were supposed to be captive here however will not work in their favour and they will be eager to prove their worth to the Dark Lord once again, I can only hope that your trip was worth the punishment to come." he spoke with sincerity at Amelia's predicament and she studied him closely before she responded,

"To keep certain individuals safe it was worth whatever punishment or torture is to come, regardless soon things will end one way or another. I only hope by that time you have faced your demons Severus and made peace with yourself." she spoke softly wanting him to hear the words she was speaking,

"I've made peace with whom I am, there is only one person left to convince of my intentions." he added before making to leave, "Hold on to those you love Amelia, for they are the most precious things in the world even in these dark times." he spoke softly as he turned and walked away from Amelia's cell his cloak billowing behind him as his words finally registered with Amelia, Snape held a secret that not even he was willing to divulge.

As Snape left the dungeon he made his way toward Minerva's private rooms pausing at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor,

"Please inform Minerva that Amelia has returned to Hogwarts and seems unharmed by recent events." he spoke softly not wanting other prying ears to hear, at Godric's acknowledgement he continued on his way.

Godric left his outer portrait and entered the one in Minerva's rooms, spying the elder witch seated near the fire,

"The Headmaster wishes you to know that Amelia has returned and is unharmed." he paused for a moment having relayed the message, "Thank you Godric" came Minerva's reply as he left once more for his outer portrait.

Minerva took a long sip of the fire-whiskey, glad of the news on Amelia but concerned also. The tears she had bottled up slowly started to fall, surely now it was the beginning of the end.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last chapter.

**Author's Note:** A short chapter this one as we begin to wind down this story. Fear not there is a sequel in the works. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and for all of those that have stuck with the story thus far.

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione apparated on to the sandy beach by Shell Cottage, fatigue for a moment taking over as her body sunk into the soft sand. Soon she felt warm arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace,

"Bloody hell Hermione, where did you go?" the familiar sound of Ron's voice brought a smile to her lips for a moment,

"Amelia was at Malfoy Manor, she saved me from Bellatrix and took me to her home until I was able to head here. I didn't mean to worry anyone." she added leaning back into Ron's embrace glad for the moment that he was here,

"Thank Merlin, your all right." he added pulling her up to her feet failing to acknowledge the help of the elder witch which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione as he led back toward Shell Cottage,

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he held open the door for her, "No, we still have a lot to do." she added walking past him and greeting the others gathered at the cottage. Ron smiled, glad to have Hermione back and that the three of them Harry included were back together.

Soon after arriving Hermione disappeared to the room allocated to her and slowly pulled off the clothes she had been wearing revealing the injuries inflicted by Bellatrix, by far the worse were the words carved into her arm; she knew having seen Amelia's arm that the words would never fade from her skin and she would forever be tarnished with those foul words but Amelia had also taught her an important lesson that the words although forever branded into her skin would never define the person she was. Lightly drawing the wand Amelia had given her once again in the remains of her families home, she began to cast healing magic slowly the bruises faded until only the word on her arm remained. Satisfied she re-dressed, grabbing a change of clothes from her bag before heading for the bathroom; she still needed to wash the scent of Bellatrix from her skin. A soft smile formed as she thought back to how Amelia had stood before the foul woman and called for her release, never once faltering despite the fact she had no wand to defend herself. It was an impressive display from the elder witch and proved that no matter what Amelia had endured she was still willing to risk it all. Hermione could only hope that Amelia would indeed be waiting at Hogwarts when the trio returned.

XXXX

It had taken less than twenty four hours before the Carrows had come down to Amelia's cell, neither of them pleased at having been humiliated by the elder witch at having escaped from Hogwarts and rescued the mud-blood Granger from the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. They started slow of course with the usual round of cruciatus curses that whilst Amelia refused to scream had her contorting in pain upon the cold stone floor, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy the Carrow's this night. Another cruciatus curse followed by a full body bind left Amelia unable to move as the curse ripped though her, the glint of metal catching her eye as Alecto moved behind her. The familiar sensation of a blade upon her back as the words were carved into her skin, unable to move as the Death Eater proudly proclaimed her a pure-blood traitor as she etched the words for eternity into her back. With this reminder done, Amycus countered the full body bind and for the first time since she had been tortured Amelia screamed; the pain unbearable as the brother and sister left her cell laughing.

For a moment the scream echoed through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, as an eerie silence descended. Most would put it down to the ghosts that haunted the aged castle but two individuals within the castle knew that not to be true. Minerva was walking the stairs toward Gryffindor tower when the scream was heard whilst Tobias was busy in the kitchen for an instance they both paused in their movements; a lone tear falling as the scream faded and they continued on their separate paths inwardly feeling guilty for being unable to help their lover and friend.

Amelia scrambled to the nearest corner, curling herself up into a ball as she felt the blood run along her back from the newly inflicted injuries. Her body was still fighting the effects of both the cruciatus curse and the full body bind but her instincts were telling her to curl up, part of her wondered how wise an idea it had been to return to Hogwarts after leaving to help Hermione but deep down she knew that she couldn't abandon Minerva nor the school to His followers. The pain would fade like it always did, the words however would not. Would Minerva ever look at her the same way, would she be able to show Minerva the words they had etched into her back and the ones etched into her other forearm. She had told Hermione that the words did not define the person but in truth Amelia felt ashamed, she was no traitor but had been branded one and would until the end of her days see the words. She wondered as exhaustion finally claimed her if Minerva could ever love someone as broken as she now was.

XXXX

A few days had passed since the incident at Malfoy Manor and the Golden Trio were planning their next move, with the help of Griphook they planned disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange to enter Gringotts and the Lestrange vault to find another one of Voldemort's Horcrux. Bellatrix had been incensed at them having the sword of Godric Gryffindor and had kept asking Hermione what else they had stolen from her vault, so with a few strands of Bellatrix's hair and with the aid of polyjuice potion; Hermione became Bellatrix much to her chagrin and the four of them set of for Diagon Alley.

One step closer to stopping Voldemort and ever closer to returning to Hogwarts for the final battle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Almost there. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if its a little choppy in places. I admit I had some difficulty writing certain sections. A few chapters to go before this finishes, thank you for the reviews and for continuing to stick with this story. Once again this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><p>

Time held no meaning as Amelia slipped in and out of consciousness, the pain at times unbearable whilst at others it didn't seem to exist. The passage of days meant little although a day without a visit from the Carrows was a blessing indeed.

Elsewhere Gringotts had been broken into causing mass panic amongst the wizarding world, a might dragon had been seen by disbelieving muggles flying over London as the walls between the wizarding world and the muggle world slowly started to crumble.

Minerva was bracing herself for an onslaught, the Slytherins were growing crueller by the day and the other students were suffering. Samantha had been in the hospital wing having been caught by a cruciatus curse and Avery had been on the receiving end of a full body bind that left him unable to move for some hours. The Carrows had also upped their tactics, causing injury wherever possible and more students were disappearing from these hallow halls making Minerva fear for her beloved school.

The Room of Requirement had been used by many a student throughout Hogwarts' history and it was no different this time around when the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army took up refugee within, as they sought to plan an end to Voldemort's reign without the help of Harry Potter. Unbeknownst to Amelia, Hogwarts had created a passageway from the Room of Requirement to her cell but had not yet revealed it; it seemed the school was waiting for someone to return before doing so.

Death Eaters and Snatchers had begun to over run the snowy village of Hogsmeade, setting up caterwauling charms in order to catch anyone outside after curfew. Having broken into and escaped from Gringotts with the cup of Hufflepuff in tow; Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves high in the Scottish highlands rooting through Hermione's bag for a change of clothes and brief respite,

"So what's next?" Ron asked pulling on a warm jumper that Hermione had pulled out for him,

"We go to Hogwarts, the last Horcrux is there and that's where he'll be heading next." Harry spoke through chattered teeth as the cold slowly wash over him as he changed,

"How do you know He's going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with concern,

"I saw it in my mind." he replied looking pointedly at her, "Harry your not supposed to let him in, what if He finds out what we're doing?" she asked the concern evident in her voice,

"Its not like I let him in Hermione." came Harry's retort, "We need to get as close to Hogwarts as possible, I propose Hogsmeade; we can easily get to the castle from there are we all agreed?" he asked looking first at Ron,

"I'm with you mate." he answered as Harry turned his attention to Hermione, "Agreed" she added enjoying the warmth of the jumper she had put on and glad also to be free of Bella's clothing. The three of them linked hands once more and within seconds they were gone, disapparating into Hogsmeade only to inadvertently set off the charms that alerted the Death Eaters to someone being in the village after curfew,

"Come on, this way" Hermione called pulling Ron along with her as they began to run only to find themselves trapped behind a wooden gate, a gruff voice motioned them into nearby building out of harm's way. As they moved around the room, their saviour informed the Death Eaters that he was the one to set off the charms as he put his cat out and that it was his patronus that they had seen. It took only a little persuasion to convince the Death Eater, who was beyond bored at having to watch this sleepy village.

It took a moment for the three of them to realise where they were before the aged figure turned on them,

"What the hell do you three think you are doing apparating into Hogsmeade, you could have been killed. Don't you know its not safe?" he asked staring at each of them in turn, it was Hermione who recognised him,

"Your Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother" she stated plainly, "That I am for all the good it did me." he replied looking toward the portrait that hung on the wall, "Where's Dobby?" he asked, looking toward Harry,

"You're the one that sent him?" he asked, "Yes" replied Aberforth, "Where is he?" he repeated, "Dead" came Harry's reply, "He saved us though" he added with slight hindsight, to which Aberforth nodded,

"So what's your plan?" he asked, looking over each of them once again and ushering them to eat the food he had laid out on the table as well as the butterbeer,

"We need to get into Hogwarts, do you know of a way?" Hermione asked, taking a long sip of butterbeer as Aberforth looked toward the portrait on the wall,

"You know what to do." he stated as the young woman turned and began to walk away, Hermione watched fascinated for a moment before stepping back from the portrait as the woman returned with someone else, the portrait swung open to reveal a slight battered and bruised Neville.

"There will be a few others coming through soon Aberforth, we've managed to get some of the youngsters out." he spoke to the elder wizard first before spying Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Its good to see you three, Snape and the Carrows have been running Hogwarts since the start of term, and the Slytherins have been practising their dark arts on the younger students. If you need a way into Hogwarts then follow me." he added turning back to the tunnel he had just walked through. Harry and Ron immediately took after Neville whilst Hermione hung back for a moment,

"Thank you for helping us tonight and for the food." she added before following the boys along the tunnel for a moment Aberforth just stood there surprised that the young witch had given him some recognition but glad of it all the same as he turned back to clearing the table waiting for the next wave of students to arrive.

As they walked through the tunnel Neville explained what life had been like at Hogwarts since Snape had taken over, of how the students had been forced to curse each other and how the Carrow's performed their own particular punishments when giving detention. More students had been in the hospital wing than ever before and the other Professors had done their upmost to protect who they could, eventually he stated the Room of Requirement opened up for him and many of the students had retreated there to prepare for the final battle. As the portrait swung open to reveal the room decked out in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colours, numerous students stood to greet Harry, Ron and Hermione as Neville signalled for the word to go out that Harry was back at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, what do you need us to do." Neville asked, hopeful that they could all be of some use now that the three of them had returned,

"I need to find something, something that's been hidden here at Hogwarts." he stated, those gathered began to talk amongst themselves, "Its a crown or something similar." he added still drawing blank looks from those gathered until Luna spoke up,

"The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, no one living has seen it for centuries" she spoke softly still slightly traumatised by her experience at Malfoy Manor but eager to help all the same, "That's it." came Harry's reply which caused Luna to smile, "Any idea how we can find it?" he asked, once again the others shook their heads before Luna spoke once more,

"The Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower might know." she added having spoken to the ghost at length whilst at school,

"Why would the ghost of Ravenclaw tower know where it was?" Harry asked slightly confused by Luna's statement,

"She's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, Helena if no one alive has seen it then asking someone who is dead might help." she replied, "I can take you to her Harry" she added to which he nodded, looking back at Ron and Hermione,

"What do want us to do Harry?" asked Neville, "We've been waiting for you to return, we're ready to fight if need be." he added,

"Act normally for now, as if nothing is wrong. All will be revealed in time." Harry replied gaining a nod of approval from Neville.

Hermione had been looking over the makeshift camp when her gaze landed on a wooden door in the far corner, intrigued she pulled Neville aside,

"Neville, where does that door lead to?" she asked pointing in its general direction, "No idea, Hermione. Its not appeared before today, maybe Hogwarts is trying to tell you something." he added to which Hermione nodded.

She looked over at Ron who was in the middle of telling Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about his adventures whilst on the run, Harry was in a deep conversation with Ginny which left her standing alone. Intrigued by the newly revealed door she decided to venture toward it, as if sensing her the door opened revealing a long newly lit corridor,

"Neville, tell Harry I'll be right back" she called over her shoulder before disappearing through the door.

She walked quickly eager to see where Hogwarts was leading her until another door opened revealing a cold and damp cell with a small window and a barred doorway, her eyes scanned the room falling to a figure in the furthest corner. Slowly she walked towards it, noticing the long black hair and the badly torn clothing; spying the words carved across the figures back a soft gasp escaped her lips as she realised who it was she was looking at,

"Amelia?" she whispered softly the elder witch slowly turned at the sound of her name being called, before her eyes adjusted to the sight before her,

"Hermione?" she spoke softly her voice hoarse from screaming, "By Merlin your safe." she added before remembering her current state and slowly began to edge backwards,

"Don't hide from me Amelia, let me help you." she pulled the wand from inside her jeans and began to cast healing spells over the elder witch who felt the warmth of the magic as it spread over her and memories of her Mother until she felt the magic fade once more,

"Thank you, you are quite the talented witch Minerva proclaimed you to be. You'll have to help me a little further Hermione, I'm guessing that passageway leads somewhere safe?" she asked indicating the passage Hermione had walked through,

"Yes, it leads to the Room of Requirement." she replied to which Amelia nodded pushing slowly to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her joints, "I'm not quite strong enough yet, so may I lean on you?" she asked not wanting to ask for help but knowing that she needed to until she could find Tobias,

"Of course, lean on me all you need to." she extending her arm which Amelia gratefully took as she slowly began the walk back to the Room of Requirement, "I'm glad you are safe Hermione, and once this is over I'll give you the answers you seek." she spoke softly glad to be with the younger witch and away from the place that had become a nightmare to her.

Hermione led Amelia back to the Room of Requirement within moments of stepping through, Ron appeared beside Hermione, barely acknowledging the fact Amelia was there. As Amelia looked around the room she couldn't help but chuckle slightly now she understood why the walls had been talking, Hogwarts had deliberately allowed her to hear the students who were camping out in the Room of Requirement, it didn't take long for her silence to be shattered though,

"Aunt 'Melia" her gaze settled on Samantha who she hadn't seen for a while, "Aunt 'Melia" came another familiar voice as Avery appeared beside Sam, she slowly let go of Hermione's arm unsure if her legs would support her weight as she looked back to Hermione who showed nothing but concern,

"You have your own path to follow to the end of this Hermione, its time I followed mine as well. Stay safe." she added looking back towards her two young charges as Hermione nodded,

"Keep safe as well Amelia." she added before turning her attention back to Ron and Harry.

Amelia walked slowly over to where Samantha and Avery were standing both of whom looked worse for wear which concerned the elder witch immediately,

"What are you two doing here, what's happened since I last saw you Samantha?" she asked her voice filled with concern,

"The Slytherins aren't exactly pleasant nor picky about who they curse, Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom brought us here a few nights ago. They've been really nice." Samantha spoke up first as Avery nodded in agreement,

"You two aren't staying for the finale, your grandparents would never forgive me." Amelia spoke rather sternly and watched as both of their faces fell, "You aren't of age and I'd prefer you somewhere safe." she added to which they both nodded in agreement. She pulled them both into a hug which Hermione spied from her current position causing her to smile,

"Promise me you'll leave when the other younger students do." she whispered to them as they both nodded into her shoulder, she relinquished them from her embrace and smiled at them,

"I have to go." she added taking one last look around the Room of Requirement her gaze locking with Hermione's for a moment before she turned and apparated.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Same as the other chapters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I do hope that you enjoy this next one, there's still a bit more to come from this story before I wrap it up. Thanks once again to all those that are still reading this, it means a lot. Once again this isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><p>

The sound of someone apparating in the Room of Requirement startled a few people, it was well known that only house-elves could apparate in and out of rooms within the castle yet someone had just left the Room of Requirement in that same fashion. Samantha and Avery stood staring at the spot their Aunt had just occupied before turning and looking at each other with a huge smile. Hermione had to blink twice to be certain she had indeed just witnessed Amelia using apparition,

"Who just left this room?" Harry asked looking around at all those gathered, his paranoia growing by the second,

"Certain privileges Hogwarts grants to those who seek to protect it." Samantha's voice was the loudest of them all as the silence remained causing Harry to round on her,

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as Hermione stepped closer to the young Ravenclaw student,

"Grandma said that Aunt 'Melia has a connection with the school and as such it grants her certain privileges. Apparition within the grounds is one of them." she replied looking a little frightened at the turn of events, she was smart but her Grandma had also told her not to reveal certain things about Amelia to anyone, it was Hermione who gently placed a hand on her shoulder to re-assure her,

"I think I understand, Samantha wasn't it?" the young girl nodded, "Harry, don't worry about Amelia I'm sure she's gone to see Professor McGonagall. There's no need to scare the youngsters." she added making sure Samantha was all right,

"Right, sorry. Just got a lot going on right now." Harry replied content to believe in Hermione for the moment as he turned his attention back to the matters at hand. Hermione remained by Samantha's side for the time being until it was decided on the next course of action. As the call went round for the students to head to the Great Hall, all those gathered in the Room of Requirement gathered their school robes and dutifully left amongst them was Harry, leaving Ron and Hermione to wait on the rest of the Order.

XXXX

Amelia apparated into Minerva's private chambers, the elder witch slumped over her desk as the loud 'crack' caused her to jump unaware that anyone would be apparating directly into her quarters,

"Sorry to startle you, Min" came Amelia's familiar voice as Minerva strained to focus on her,

"Amelia?" she spoke softly her voice a little hoarse but the familiar Scottish brogue shone through as she rose from her chair and walked around the oak table, "Is it really you?" she added to which Amelia nodded,

"I need my wand Minerva and I think you need to get to the Great Hall." Amelia spoke softly as Minerva reached into her robes and held out the familiar wand to her love,

"Why do I need to go to the Great Hall?" she asked having not been informed of such a thing, "He's coming Minerva and all the students have been summoned, now is the time to act and I'm fairly certain that it will lead to one or two surprises." she added, a knowing smile making its way across her lips despite the pain she still felt,

"All right, I'll go before I'm summoned. Take care Love." she moved swiftly to Amelia's side placing a soft chaste kiss upon her cheek before exiting her room's leaving Amelia alone for the moment to catch her breath. She spied Albus sitting in his portrait and walked over to him, staring intently at him for a moment,

"Has she been all right Albus?" she asked watching as he became more alert in his portrait,

"She has survived yes, as for unscathed I'm not entirely sure. Amelia, Esmerald has been killed." he added knowing that Minerva hadn't revealed that detail in their brief encounter, Amelia nodded,

"I wasn't sure if she'd survive, not when He learned of her connection to me. I'm going to give Minerva the life she deserves after all this is over, I just have to survive." she spoke with a conviction she wasn't entirely sure she had as she turned away from the portrait and exited Minerva's rooms, the time to fight was drawing near.

XXXX

The students had gathered in the Great Hall at the direction of the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall had followed them in as Snape and the Carrow's loomed large over those gathered,

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has entered Hogwarts, I want anyone who is hiding any information on Potter to step forward immediately or face the consequences." came Snape's booming voice as the students looked onwards, Minerva's expression faltered for a moment as she remembered Amelia's words, no one stepped forward until a student did pulling down the hood to their school robes,

"No need to hide Headmaster, you seem to have a bit of a security breach on your hands." Harry spoke just as Hermione, Ron as well as the Order and the Professors of Hogwarts stepped forward,

"Why don't you tell them how you murdered Dumbledore that night, tell them." he almost screamed at Snape as he went for his wand to curse Potter only for Minerva McGonagall to step in his way, the elder witch finally having enough. They duelled for a matter of minutes before Snape fled the castle, the Carrow's had also been stunned during the duel. A loud cheer erupted as the Great Hall came back to life now that its rightful successor was recognised.

"Tell me what you need Potter" Minerva asked as she looked about the Great Hall,

"Time Professor." Harry replied to which Minerva nodded, "That I can do, its good to see you Mr Potter." she replied, "Its good to see you too Professor." before he could turn to leave a scream erupted in the Great Hall, followed by another as an eerie voice sounded throughout,

"I know that some of you are getting ready to fight but know that if you do you will die. All I want is the boy, hand him over to me and none of you will be harmed. You have one hour to deliver Harry Potter to me." the voice abruptly stopped and everyone stood in muted silence until Pansy Parkinson spoke up,

"Just give them Potter" she stated simply having no desire to fight for him, her statement was met by a multitude of wands from the gathered Gryffindors, until Filch entered the Great Hall proclaiming the students were out of bed,

"They are supposed to be Argus, could you kindly escort Slytherin house to the dungeons for they are not welcome on school grounds at this time." Minerva spoke with slight venom in her voice as Argus began to escort the Slytherins from the Great Hall, before she turned to the students gathered,

"All those of age are permitted to stay and fight, however only stay if you are able. I kindly request that you escort the younger students to safety via what ever means Hogwarts has provided." she added turning back toward the entrance of the Great Hall surprised to see others gathering behind the Order,

"What's going on here?" she asked moving forward to be greeted by Rebecca and Alistair former students from Amelia's class,

"We made a promise to help protect the school, our numbers aren't much Headmistress but they are sufficient to aide you and your students." Rebecca spoke like the proud Ravenclaw she was as Minerva noted that all those gathered were of all houses,

"Not all Slytherins want Mr Potter dead, Minerva besides we saw what Amelia did to Voldemort all those years ago; we know that he can be beaten." Alistair added smiling widely as Minerva slowly nodded,

"I'm not officially the Headmistress yet." she spoke with a hint of mirth in her voice, "Maybe not but Hogwarts recognises you." replied Rebecca as she spied Samantha, "Excuse me for a moment, Minerva" she smiled and disappeared off to send her granddaughter away from the ever growing danger. Minerva sighed deeply realising that Amelia hadn't appeared as of yet and part of her wondered what her love was doing, but dwelling would have to wait for now as the school needed defending.

Walking out of the Great Hall with Molly Weasley following close behind Minerva began to walk down the steps leading out into the courtyard,

"And now, Piertotum Locomotor! Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!" one by one the stone statues that surrounded Hogwarts began to move, under the direction of Minerva's spell. The other Professors formed a barrier spell over the school whilst the older students helped the younger ones evacuate. The older students and the ex-students each took up sections of the school in order to defend them, Ron and Hermione headed off the Chamber of Secrets to collect Basilisk fangs whilst Harry followed Luna to where the Grey Lady resided, the castle was abuzz of activity as everyone prepared for the final battle with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the only person not accounted for was Amelia Grey.

Amelia was walking the corridors of Hogwarts, flexing her left hand as she tried to get the feeling back into it. The Carrows had done a number on her left shoulder whilst torturing her and considering it hadn't healed properly since she spliced, it was growing highly unlikely that she would be at full strength to fight in the upcoming battle and that worried her. Her injuries by now were superficial, Hermione had healed most of them and only the scarring of the words remained. There was little time to master casting with her right arm, her left would have to suffice even if it meant that by the end of it the arm was useless.

Amelia found herself outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, Rowena proudly standing guard from her portrait as she looked down at the woman who stood before her,

"Amelia, are you ready for what is to come?" she asked needing the elder witch to understand the implications of the task her Father left,

"I'm aware that Hogwarts grants me certain privileges and I'm planning on doing all I can to protect as many as possible, beyond that I need to keep him from winning. My Father didn't exactly leave me a guide on how to do this." she added watching as her ancestor studied her closely,

"I trust you, like your Father did. Make me proud young one." she added before leaving her portrait and leaving Amelia alone once again.

Amelia took a deep breath and continued on her walk through the corridors, she watched as the older students ushered the younger ones toward one particular corridor knowing the Room of Requirement lay beyond it; at least someone was taking action it seemed before the inevitable. Her thoughts for a moment drifted to Minerva, she wondered if Hogwarts had recognised her yet as its rightful Headmistress, she sighed pausing in her steps as she checked the pockets of the clothes she was wearing; smiling slightly when her fingers felt the small velvet covered box.

Silently she made a promise that when this final battle was over she was going down on one knee and was going to propose to Minerva McGonagall.

XXXX

All too soon the peace around Hogwarts was shattered as the gathered Death Eaters fired numerous spells at the barrier that had been erected around the school, the majority of them impacted without causing any damage. Amelia had moved onto higher ground within the castle and was currently sitting on the ledge by the Astronomy Tower looking out over Hogwarts. This was the place she would retreat to as a student if she needed time alone, this was where she had once told Minerva McGonagall of her love for her one stormy night as the younger Gryffindor had ventured out to find out after a particularly trying day in which Amelia had failed to turn up to dinner in the Great Hall and this would be where she would seek to help those that needed it in the time of war. From this vantage point she could see the barrier that had been erected around Hogwarts, watching with growing interest as the Death Eaters spells seemed to be absorbed but even Amelia knew that soon a strong enough spell would penetrate the barrier and then all hell would truly break loose. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, in an attempt to keep out the growing cold as nightfall fell over Hogwarts.

In the Chamber of Secrets, Ron and Hermione had managed to dislodge the basilisk fangs needed to destroy the horcrux placed within Helga Hufflepuff's cup,

"You do it." Ron stated to Hermione giving her one of the Basilisk fangs,

"Why do I have to do it?" she replied, "Because I've destroyed one and now its your turn to destroy one, I think you've earned the right." Ron replied as he placed the cup on the floor. Hermione looked to Ron and then at the Cup before plunging the fang into it, a huge tidal wave of water erupted from inside the Chamber causing them both to run for higher ground as the part of Voldemort's soul that was embedded in the Cup came to life for a moment drenching the pair of them before it disappeared. In that moment, all time seemed to slow as Ron finally kissed the girl.

A loud piercing scream erupted toward the Forbidden Forest as a powerful spell hit the barrier causing it to buckle and slowly start to disintegrate, finally the Dark Lord had played his hand. Soon black trails of smoke infiltrated Hogwarts as the Death Eaters finally entered the schools hallowed grounds, those of age took up their wands and soon the courtyard and the corridors were ablaze with curses and counter-curses as one side set out to kill whilst the other set out to defend. Amelia apparated from the Astronomy Tower as the barrier failed unwilling to remain so high up with the Death Eaters circling, she reapparated into the courtyard and was soon fighting to defend a few of the students that had remained behind; time passed without anyone really noticing until suddenly everything stopped and the voice that had erupted through the Great Hall earlier echoed around the school once again, Voldemort was giving them an hour to collect their dead before he wanted Harry Potter to give himself up to him in the Forbidden Forest. Amelia took a deep breath, daring to take a look at her left arm; she took her wand from the vice like grip that held it and tried to flex her fingers meeting resistance and a sharp stabbing pain, droplets of blood were slowly dripping down her sleeve as the full extent of how badly damaged it was came into focus and by Merlin did it hurt. Hissing slightly at the pain she walked slowly back to the Great Hall as the numerous Death Eaters that still resided at Hogwarts fled.

XXXX

The Great Hall had been turned into a makeshift mortuary and hospital wing as the injured, dying and dead lay close together. The Weasley's were mourning the death of one of their own, whilst it appeared others from the Order hadn't been so lucky either. Amelia shook her head at the loss of life knowing in some way she could have prevented it if she had been stronger and more willing to tap into the magic her blood line allowed, she spied Alistair sitting next to a cot and immediately rushed over to find Rebecca in a critical condition,

"Alistair, how is she?" she asked as he pulled his gaze away from his lifelong best friend, the tears falling freely,

"She's not going to make it Amelia, her injuries are too severe. If you have anything to say to her then now is the time." he added before rising to his feet, a limp clearly visible as he walked away.

Amelia lightly took Rebecca's hand in her own and smoothed the hair from her forehead, for a moment Rebecca's eyes fluttered open and she smiled,

"Hey, you promised me you'd stick around until I made Minerva an honest woman." Amelia jokingly stated as Rebecca tried her best to stay with her best friend for the moment,

"You better keep that promise you made me all those years ago 'Melia, she deserves happiness with you. I'm sorry I won't be there to see it." she whispered her voice straining at the effort she was putting in,

"I promise to make Minerva McGonagall my wife, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to save you." Amelia spoke softly as Rebecca tightly grasped her hand,

"You are not to blame for this, promise me you won't add my death to your already burdened soul. Amelia, your my best friend and I love you. Stay safe for me." she added softly, holding onto Amelia until she took her last shaky breath,

"I promise" Amelia whispered as she felt Rebecca's hand fall limp within her own, the tears slowly falling as she pulled the blanket over Rebecca's head and stood up.

Harry looked around the room, noting the despair of those gathered and came to a decision. Silently he left the Great Hall whilst no one was looking and took off for the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione had felt a little lost since Ron had gone over to his family, Harry was no where to be seen and despite all those gathered in the Great Hall she felt alone. Amelia moved away from Rebecca and place a comforting hand on Alistair's shoulder,

"I'm sorry Alistair." she added as she pulled her hand away and continued through the Great Hall spying Hermione looking lost amongst the growing crowd,

"Hermione? Are you all right?" she asked placing a comforting hand on the young witches shoulder,

"Amelia, its good to see you again. I'm fine for all intents and purposes, just feel a little lonely right now. Although its understandable Ron's just lost his brother and Harry, well I don't know where Harry is right now." she sighed deeply trying hard to keep her emotions in check not wanting to break down on the elder witch,

"Everything will be all right, and I'm here and will be here if you need to talk." she smiled warmly at the young witch who returned it in kind,

"Thank you, Amelia. I'd better let you go." Hermione added as she slowly moved over toward the grieving Weasley family, Amelia in turn merely nodded and continued on her way back towards the courtyard sensing that everything was about to come full circle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think there is one more chapter to come from this story before it draws to a close. There is a sequel in the works so don't think this tale is completely at an end. Once again this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

* * *

><p><p>

As she exited the now ruined Great Hall, Amelia spotted a group moving toward the main entrance from the bridge. Slowly she walked through the ruined courtyard until she came to a halt in the middle, others filling out from the Great Hall stood a few meters back as the group finally came into view. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gathered dragging Hagrid who was bound with rope, tears falling as he held a limp figure within his grasp. A scream erupted from behind Amelia as realisation dawned on someone at just who the figure was, Amelia's gaze remained fixed on Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange,

"Your beloved saviour is dead, Harry Potter is no more. Your lives are all forfeit to me." the Dark Lord began his gaze falling on each and everyone gathered in defence of Hogwarts, "But I will offer any of you a place amongst my Death Eaters should you wish it, otherwise well a swift death would be too kind for some of you; I plan to make it last a while." he added, as Bellatrix cackled beside him.

Neville went to move forward but stopped when Amelia placed out her right arm,

"Don't take another step Mister Longbottom, this fight isn't yours." her words were barely above a whisper but were stern enough for the young Gryffindor to pause in his movements as Amelia herself stepped forward, earning a gasp from both Minerva and Hermione,

"Oh and who do we have here?" Voldemort proclaimed as the elder witch stood mere meters from him,

"The traitor, m'lord" came Bellatrix's voice eager to inform the Dark Lord of just who stood before him,

"Ah I see, have you come to join me like your Father?" he enquired staring intently at Amelia,

"No" she simply replied, holding his gaze, "I'm not my Father despite what others may think, I have no desire to join your cause." she added the grip on her wand tightening by the second,

"Pity, the family reunion would have been a sight to behold." he smiled as Amelia's stern look faltered,

"What do you mean?" she asked confusion lacing her voice as she began to scan the gathered Death Eaters, "My Father is dead, killed by your killing curse." she reiterated as a hooded figure stepped forward to stand beside Voldemort,

"Looks can be deceiving, especially when polyjuice potion is involved. Did you really think I'd kill my most loyal follower?" he sneered as Amelia's stance faltered further the grip on her wand loosening, as the hooded figure removed his mask and pulled down his hood. For a moment Amelia couldn't breath, didn't want to acknowledge the man stood before her; how could she have been so blind. He grinned a little causing her to step back as he in turn moved toward her,

"Still defending those filthy half-bloods and mud-bloods I see, and now your greatest hope lays dead." he spoke with the same venom she had heard over fifty years ago when he first joined the Dark Lord, as he spoke Bellatrix fired off two curses for effect at both Hermione and Minerva who both defended it with ease,

"You gave a mud-blood your mother's wand, does she know of her relation to you? Or have you hidden that little secret too, just like the secret of your ancestry. Tell me Amelia how many of those gathered here today know who you truly are?" he spoke just like a Father would when scolding a child but Amelia was older and wiser now and not even she would allow him to get to her,

"Whom I give my Mother's wand to is no concern of yours, the Minstry of Magic has declared you dead and all property of the Grey family belongs to me." she spoke with conviction and watched as a smile danced about her father's face as he began to chuckle loudly,

"Still hiding behind your words Amelia, do they know how broken you truly are? Do they know of the words etched into your forearms and back? How will anyone ever love someone as broken as you?" he spat, laughing manically as he spoke unleashing a non-verbal curse at his daughter meant to kill but at the last second another person got in the way,

"Alistair" she managed as his broken and mangled body came to rest at her feet, his breathing ragged as he struggled to hold on,

"You promised" he whispered before succumbing to death's gentle embrace, Amelia looked over to the still form of Harry Potter hoping that whatever he was planning was going to happen soon, her gaze locked with her Father once more,

"This ends today." she spoke with a determination Minerva hadn't heard since Amelia's school days, her voice laced with anger and hurt as she faced down the man she thought dead,

"I look forward to it, traitor." he managed retreating back behind his Master, as Amelia tried to keep her own anger in check,

"Such pleasant things reunions, now is anyone here actually serious about joining me or do I have to kill you all instead." the Dark Lord's voice shattered all remaining hope that the tide could be turned against him, Amelia still stood in between the Death Eaters and those sworn to defend Hogwarts.

"Why don't you try killing me instead." came a voice no one dared hope to hear again as Harry rolled out of Hagrid's grip, sending a spell in Voldemort's direction as his Death Eaters began to flee. The Order and Dumbledore's Army took up arms once more as the court yard erupted into battle once more, Amelia managed a final glance at Minerva before she took off after her Father's retreating form back into the main castle. They traded curses and counter-curses as they made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts, the castle opening and closing passageways as they went; recognising the blood line that flowed through them both. Finally the game of cat and mouse ended as Hogwarts refused to bend to their will, forcing them to confront each other in a hidden passageway far from any one else,

"Lets see if you've learned anything defending those filthy half-bloods and mud-bloods." he spoke firing a curse directly at Amelia who quickly raised a defensive shield before firing a counter-curse back at him,

"I've learned far more than you realise" she retorted gripping her wand tightly in her right hand and firing the once curse she never dreamed of uttering,

"Avada Kedavra" she whispered just as her Father unleashed incendio toward her, the killing curse struck him first as Amelia placed a protective shield around her, the passageway collapsing under the strain of their magical duel. As her Father's body fell to the ground, Amelia's vision clouded with darkness as she lost her fight with consciousness.

XXXX

As the last of Voldemort vanishes, those that remain alive at Hogwarts break out into a loud cheer; the Dark Lord is dead and his followers are fleeing. The Great Hall is abuzz with chatter as students and teachers alike sit down and share a tale or two about the battle that's just been fought and won.

Minerva McGonagall looks eagerly around the Great Hall, her emerald eyes seeking out those of her beloved but she is no-where to be found. The majority of the injured and deceased are already being tended to yet Amelia is not among them, as the last of the injured are brought in Minerva's hope begins to fade.

As the dust settles upon the caved in passageway, Amelia's eyes fluttered open; the darkness wasn't as comforting as one might think especially after months of being in a dark cell. She couldn't move despite her best efforts to do so, and she was uncertain if Tobias would be able to find her in this passageway for it was after all a place created by her and her Father, then again anything was worth a shot,

"Tobias?" she called, hoping beyond all hope that he would hear despite the fact her voice was barely above a whisper due to her father using incendio in a confined space, as the minutes tick by she grows even more certain that he's not coming. A loud 'pop' echoes along the passageway he appears looking worse for wear but alive none the less,

"Miss in need of help" he asks softly, causing me to nod as he takes hold of my hand, "Mrs Grey will not be wanting to see you yet" he adds before using apparition. The chatter around me brings me to my senses as I realise Tobias' has apparated me to the Great Hall, the view above me is spectacular as I realise that its not a magical illusion above me but the actual sky,

"Is gets Mistress" he says before disappearing, leaving Amelia alone and unattended in the Great Hall. Hermione sees the house-elf walking toward Minerva and her gaze falls on the fragile form of Amelia; walking swiftly toward her she reaches down and takes her hand,

"Hermione" Amelia manages, her gaze taking in the young witch before her; glad that she still lives and hopeful of the future that is yet to be discovered,

"Yes, hold on just a little longer. Madam Pomfrey and Minerva will be here soon." she smiled which caused Amelia to smile as well, "I don't think my Mother would be pleased to see me so soon, not without having made an honest woman out of Minerva." Amelia's smile remained until the young witch before her started to cry, all the emotions that she'd been holding onto slowly cascading down her cheeks and despite the protests of her own aching body, Amelia reached up and pulled the young witch into an embrace,

"I've got you, Hermione. Its all right, just let it all go." she whispers as Hermione continues to sob, before she relaxes into Amelia's embrace and stills,

"Thank you for coming to save me at Malfoy Manor, that can't have been an easy feat to accomplish. What did your Father mean about family?" she continues to whisper softly to keep prying ears from listening in,

"I promised you that I would aide you in your time of need, that was a promise I wasn't going to break despite the fact I needed a house-elf to help me, as for the words my Father spoke; that will take some time to explain." Amelia spoke softly, and felt Hermione nod into her shoulder as she slowly pulled away from the embrace,

"Here's Professor McGonagall, I'll leave you two alone." she adds softly and goes to leave which causes Minerva to shake her head,

"You are welcome to stay Hermione." Minerva's voice cuts through the silence as her gaze falls on Amelia, "We all need to be close to family at times like these" she adds a slight sadness in her voice,

"You are family Minerva." Amelia manages slowly dropping to one knee as she reaches into her pocket to produce the black velvet box that she had kept hidden for the last year,

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Member of the Order of Phoenix, Transfiguration Master, Head of Gryffindor House, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Amelia asks, holding open the ring box as Minerva just stares at her without saying a word; causing Amelia to swallow hard as she waits on an answer.

Hermione watches with interest as the smallest of smiles begins to form on Minerva's lips as she bends down and pulls Amelia to her feet,

"Yes, by Merlin my answer is yes" she smiled widely pulling Amelia into a passionate kiss that seems to last an eternity until a loud cough causes them to pull apart,

"You'll have time for those sorts of shenanigans later, in the meantime Amelia you need rest and plenty of it. No strenuous activity for at least a week, I'm amazed that you are even standing up right now considering the stress your body has undertaken." Madam Pomfrey spoke sternly although she too had a wide grin as she looked at the two woman who seemed to fit so perfectly together,

"Understood Madam Pomfrey." came Amelia's cheerful reply as she pulled Hermione and Minerva into a warm embrace,

"You two are my family and I promise to explain everything." she added holding on to them both, glad that her nightmare was finally over and a fresh start was dawning.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** Okay, seems there will be more than 30 chapters but not many after this. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. More to come as I begin to wrap this up. Don't forget there is a sequel :)

* * *

><p><p>

Despite holding on to both Hermione and Minerva in a warm embrace the elder witch soon felt the fatigue creep slowly across her body as she released them both. For a moment she stood, before her legs gave well and she dropped slowly to the floor; Minerva guiding her down gently whilst Hermione stood back,

"I think rest is in order Amelia, although I'm not sure if the castle is in a fit enough state. Tobias can probably take you to Caithness, and Hermione you would be welcome to accompany Amelia until I can make it back; unfortunately the castle wards need re-securing before I can even consider leaving and I'd rather Amelia wasn't alone. Unless of course you have somewhere else to be?" Minerva inquired knowing full well that Amelia needed company at this most delicate time, the elder witch had been through hell these last few months and today was no different. Minerva also felt that it would give them time to talk whilst she took care of Hogwarts business but she also knew that Hermione might want to spend the time with Ronald and the Weasley's.

Hermione contemplated the request for a few minutes before deciding on her answer,

"If you can give me a few minutes Minerva, I'll inform the Weasleys, Ron and Harry that I will be leaving to accompany Amelia to your families home at least until you are able to join her." she smiled warmly at the two elder witches and headed off to find the Weasleys.

Minerva looked down at Amelia who was struggling to stay awake, her injuries becoming more apparent as the fatigue took over,

"Amelia, love. What happened to your Father?" she asked uncertain as to whether or not Amelia would answer considering everything that had occurred in the courtyard, the words he had spoken weren't in the least bit kind and Minerva feared the worst for her love,

"He's dead." Amelia managed unwilling at that moment in time to elaborate further, "I'll tell you everything soon Min, just not right now. Its all a bit much to take in." she added looking up to Minerva and smiling slightly,

"We will need to talk, there will be no hiding from it." replied Minerva earning a nod from Amelia who seemed to be withdrawing more with each passing minute, concerned Minerva caught Madam Pomfrey as she walked by,

"Poppy, could you run a diagnostic spell on Amelia, she appears to be getting weaker by the minute." she asked softly to which the medi-witch nodded, taking her wand and performing the simple spell. Madam Pomfrey's brow furrowed slightly as she looked at the results,

"Malnourished, fatigue, exhaustion, extensive external injuries that whilst healing are still causing a strain and perhaps worse of all is the drain to her magical core. It appears she's performed some pretty strong magic in the last few hours, the sooner you can get her to bed the better Minerva." Poppy spoke candidly as she placed a reassuring hand on Minerva's shoulder,

"Aside from that Minerva she will be fine" she added moving off to continue her rounds as Minerva looked back at Amelia,

"Hold on just a little longer, love." she whispered softly waiting for Hermione to return from speaking with her friends.

XXXX

"What do you mean your not coming back to the Burrow, I thought you'd want to spend some time with me after our kiss." Ronald stated plainly looking rather annoyed that Hermione didn't wish to go back with him,

"I've been asked to help Amelia until Professor McGonagall can leave Hogwarts, I'd thought you would understand." she replied placing her hand on his, "Its not that I don't want to spend time with you but I think I need to be with Amelia for a while." she added as he pulled his hand away,

"You curious about what that Death Eater said?" he asked, to which Hermione nodded, "I need answers Ron but I will come to the Burrow as soon as Professor McGonagall arrives at her home." she added which seemed to brighten his mood, "Alright, I'll let Mum know." he smiled and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek before he got up and headed over to the other members of his family. Hermione got up and walked over to Harry who was just taking in everything around him,

"Harry?" she called as he turned toward her and smiled, "Hermione." he replied, making room for her to sit on the bench he was currently occupying,

"So are you coming to the Burrow?" he asked to which Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to keep watch over Amelia for a few hours until Minerva finishes re-warding the school grounds, but I'll be by later today." she smiled at him as he nodded in understanding,

"I guess you have things to talk about." he added pulling Hermione into a hug, "I'd better not keep you then." he spoke softly as he released the hug allowing Hermione to move away,

"I'll see you soon Harry." she added before walking back over to Minerva and Amelia,

"I'm ready to go Minerva" she stated simply as Minerva pulled her gaze from Amelia, and smiled,

"Very well, Tobias." she called and the house-elf appeared immediately,

"Yes, Mistress." he replied looking to her and then to Amelia and Hermione, "I need you to take Hermione and Amelia to my families home in Caithness, please see to it that Amelia gets some rest. The sofa in the sitting room should be suitable until I arrive later this evening, please ensure that Hermione and if she's up to it Amelia gets some food and well deserved rest." she spoke softly to the house-elf as she issued her instructions to which he nodded in understanding,

"Of course Mistress." he replied reaching toward Amelia and taking her hand in his before extending his other hand to Hermione who dutifully took it,

"I shall see you soon love, Hermione." she smiled brightly at the young witch as Tobias apparated the pair of them from Hogwarts to Caithness.

XXXX

When Tobias' magic faded Hermione found herself in a relatively large sitting room, the fire already stoked and burning brightly as Tobias moved to fuss a little at Amelia who was now sat on the sofa, the hard wood floor glistened against the roaring fire as Hermione opted to take the arm chair opposite the sofa so that she could face Amelia. Once Tobias finished placing a blanket over his Miss' legs he step back to admire his handiwork causing Amelia to grin a little,

"If you've finished Tobias perhaps you can see to some sandwiches and a spot of tea, I'm certain Hermione here is famished as am I." she spoke softly toward the house-elf who bowed his head which earned a shake of the head from Amelia at his actions before he disappeared leaving the two woman alone, Hermione was intrigued by this interaction and as a silence descended upon them decided to investigate,

"You treat your house-elf very well?" she commented earning a confused look from Amelia,

"Why would I not, Tobias has saved my life on more than one occasion and I consider him a friend. He's had the means to leave my employ and that of Hogwarts since my Mother died but has chosen to remain for reasons of his own." Amelia spoke softly the fatigue evident as she studied the young witch closely,

"But that isn't the real reason why you came with me to Caithness." she added earning a nod from Hermione as Tobias reappeared with a tray filled with sandwiches and two mugs of tea,

"Thank you Tobias, unless Minerva asked you to do anything else I advise you get some rest; you look exhausted my friend." with a quick nod of his head Tobias' disappeared to his own room within the house leaving Amelia and Hermione alone once more,

"I had another reason for coming I admit, although watching over you until Minerva arrives is part of the plan." she spoke truthfully and plainly something that Amelia admired a great deal,

"I will answer any questions as best I can, Hermione but I am rather tired so forgive me if I'm not quite up to par." Amelia smiled slightly stretching her now aching joints a little, the last few months and hours finally catching up to her,

"I'm intrigued by what that Death Eater said in regard to the wand you gave me and your relation to me. I told you at the Burrow that the wand responded as if it were my own but you never gave me a firm answer as to why." Hermione posed two questions hoping that Amelia would be able to answer at least one of them, as well as a gentle reminder to the elder witch of their previous conversation at the Burrow before all hell broke loose,

"The wand I gave you belonged to my mother Isabella, but that would not explain why it responds so well to you. My mother's sister Esmerald married a muggle called Richard Granger and gave up all magic to be with him, and for a time no magic was detected on Esmerald's side until your parents gave birth to you. The wand responds to you because it was meant for you, unfortunately Esmerald was killed during the war; the circumstances of which I do not yet know." Amelia paused in her explanation watching Hermione closely as the young witch processed the information that Amelia had presented to her,

"So that would make me your cousin? Certainly a relative." she managed still processing through what had been said, "The Death Eater was your father." Hermione managed finally piecing together Amelia's confrontation with the Death Eater in the courtyard,

"Yes, although I'm still trying to comprehend that revelation myself. Esmerald's estate should have passed over to you in the event of her death." Amelia spoke softly watching as a range of emotions flickered over Hermione's features, relief gave way to sadness, which in turn led to anger before finally it settled on calm,

"I'm from a pure-blooded family and yet I am branded a mud-blood because your Aunt gave up magic, tell me Amelia where is the fairness in that?" she levelled the accusation calmly which didn't surprise Amelia at all as she herself took a deep breath, she didn't know all the details about Esmerald and her muggle husband. Her mother had stayed in contact with her sister but Amelia hadn't spoken to her Aunt in over ten years,

"There is no fairness in that Hermione, Esmerald gave up magic to be with the man she loved. I cannot even begin to understand why but know that it is because of this my mother taught me to look at all aspects of those with magical power from the lowest forms of magic to those of highest. You looked puzzled earlier when I addressed Tobias as if he were an equal, well to me he is. I don't care if witches and wizards are muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood, we each have magical abilities and deserve to be respected for them. It isn't fair that you have been branded the way you have nor is it fair that I have been branded in the same manner." she paused allowing Hermione time to process what she was saying, there was little point in coming up with excuses for her Aunt; she was certain that Esmerald in her wisdom had left something in writing for Hermione detailing exactly why she gave up magic and at this moment in time it wasn't for Amelia to comment on,

"I'm sorry, its just a lot to take in." Hermione spoke softly reaching for a mug of tea and taking a sandwich at the same time,

"I know and I'm sorry that I cannot be more forthcoming at this moment in time. There are still things I need to investigate in regard to my family but rest assured I will speak to you at length when I able." she smiled at the young witch who nodded thoughtfully whilst taking a bite of her sandwich, Amelia watched for a moment longer before her eyes felt heavy and she finally succumbed to the fatigue and fell into slumber. Hermione looked over at the elder witch and noticed she had fallen asleep, for a moment she wasn't entirely sure what to do. Tobias was resting so she couldn't call on him and Minerva was still at Hogwarts, slowly she rose from the arm chair and pulled the blanket up across Amelia's chest grateful to see the gentle rise and fall as her breathing evened out. Amelia looked a lot different from the woman who had stood up to Voldemort, she seemed smaller somehow as the wear and tear of events began to form across her body; she had been tortured that much was certain and Hermione was sure that nightmares were to follow just like she knew she herself would have similar nightmares, perhaps between them they could speak about their experiences and learn to cope with it. Placing a soft kiss upon Amelia's forehead before whispering softly,

"I'm glad to have you in my life." she smiled before returning to the arm chair opposite Amelia and closing her eyes as the pull of sleep engulfed her.

XXXX

Dusk was falling over Minerva's family home in Caithness when she finally apparated to its grounds, the re-warding of Hogwarts had taken her longer than she had planned but finally the school was safe for the moment until re-building could begin. As she walked along the familiar path to the house she noticed that aside from the fire, the house was in complete darkness. Opening the door she wordlessly illuminated all the interior lights as she slowly made her way to the sitting room, the sight that greeted her was one for the photograph album and she made a mental note to pull the memory and do just that as her gaze swept across the sleeping form of Amelia and Hermione, one perched on the sofa whilst the other was curled in a ball on the arm chair. She smiled banishing the the lunch tray Tobias had brought from the table and to the kitchens as she slowly made her way over to Hermione, gently shaking the younger witch awake.

Hermione stirred, her sleep filled eyes slowly focussing on the Headmistress of Hogwarts,

"Minerva, I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" she asked slowly rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes and sitting up straighter,

"Its just past eight o'clock, sorry to have gotten here so late. Some of the warding took time to repair. Thank you for watching over Amelia, I can escort you to the Burrow if you wish for I doubt Amelia is going to wake any time soon. I do hope she was able to answer some of your questions?" she added smiling warmly at the young witch who seemed so at home here,

"She answered as best she could considering, and I will speak with her again about it soon but right now I'd best be heading to the Burrow. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with her Minerva." she smiled at the Headmistress, rising from the chair and stretching inadvertently revealing the word on her forearm causing Minerva to gasp slightly,

"Hermione, when did this happen?" she asked looking at the young witch who began to turn red with embarrassment at the fact her glamour charm had worn off,

"At Malfoy Manor, just before Amelia arrived." she spoke softly shuddering as the memory filtered through her mind,

"Do Harry and Ronald know?" she asked drawing a shake of the head from Hermione causing Minerva to frown,

"Glamour charms will only work for so long, you may wish to tell them at some point when you feel comfortable in doing so." she added softly, lightly brushing her fingers over the hideous word,

"I'm sorry" she whispered tears threatening to fall, "You did what you could from Hogwarts, Minerva. No one could have asked for anything more." Hermione spoke softly holding her gaze with the elder witch,

"Seeing you and Amelia, I wonder if that was enough. Amelia never fully recovered from Bellatrix's torture, the torture from the Carrows and then the confrontation with her father who she believed dead, I fear will be too much for her to handle. I can only hope that she is strong enough to get through this." the tears started falling freely as Hermione stepped forward and pulled Minerva into a hug, her walls for the moment completely down as the full realisation dawned on her,

"She has you to help her and I'll be here as well for both of you, as Amelia said we're family and I don't abandon family. Saying that I will need yours and Amelia's assistance in regard to my parents but that can wait for another day." she pulled back and smiled,

"I can make my own way to the Burrow, I think you need to stay here. Thank you once again Minerva. I'll owl you in a day or two. Just take care of Amelia and remember you have a wedding to plan." she added with a smirk before gathering her belongings and making for the door,

"Hermione." Minerva called causing the young witch to stop, "You are always welcome here, we shall speak in a few days." she added smiling at the young woman who stood before her before it was returned in kind as Hermione left and Minerva turned her attention back to Amelia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Hmm, still a bit more to come from this. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one.

Minerva moved from the sitting room into the kitchen, not wanting just yet to disturb Amelia from what appeared to be a peaceful slumber. As she took a seat at the weathered old wooden table she sighed deeply,

"Tobias" she called knowing that it was likely Amelia had sent the house-elf to rest not long after arriving, a loud 'crack' was heard as he appeared in the room,

"Yes Mistress?" he asked looking directly at the elder witch, feeling more refreshed now that he had gotten some rest,

"When you found Amelia, was Master Grey there?" she spoke softly but loud enough for Tobias to hear,

"Master was there, Is checked to see if he was all right but Master had already passed over." he spoke hesitantly unsure as to why his Mistress was checking up on the old Master but bound to be truthful,

"Thank you Tobias." Minerva smiled at him as he bowed his head,

"Can Is get you anything else Mistress?" he asked noticing for the first time that nightfall was slowly falling,

"No, I shall prepare dinner this evening after I have woken Amelia. Be sure to finish resting Tobias, Amelia would not forgive herself if you became ill." Minerva smiled at the house-elf still uncertain as to the limits of the bond him and Amelia shared, he nodded before disappearing again leaving Minerva alone with her thoughts once more.

She was uncertain how to broach the subject of Amelia's father with her, she thought as had Amelia that he had been dead for well over seventeen years but it seemed that now it had all been an elaborate hoax and someone else had died to protect Amelia from the Dark Lord's killing curse but who. Why would one of his loyal Death Eaters posing as her father die for her and why had her father waited until the final battle at Hogwarts to reveal himself and just what had the pair of them done to the school for Minerva was certain the trouble she'd had repairing the wards had been caused by them duelling. Sighing deeply she moved from the kitchen back to the sitting room, standing over Amelia for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her awake,

"Amelia." she whispered softly causing the elder witch to stir, slowly opening her eyes and blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the dimness of the room,

"Min?" she managed softly as she swallowed hard, a soft smile forming as she took in the presence of the woman before her, "What time is it?" she asked noting that it was now dark outside compared to earlier,

"Just after eight, Hermione has headed to the Burrow. I told her she was welcome back any time. Are you hungry?" Minerva asked wanting to prolong the inevitable,

"I haven't eaten all day but we still need to talk Minerva." Amelia smiled and slowly pushed up from the sofa as Minerva took a step back,

"Let me help you prepare dinner." she added brushing past Minerva and heading to the kitchen, eager to move her aching joints to prevent them from locking up. Minerva stared for a moment at the space Amelia had just occupied before turning and following her love into the kitchen,

"I didn't know you could cook?" Minerva's voice filtered into the kitchen her soft brogue causing Amelia to smile,

"I'm a master of many talents, cooking is one of them." Amelia replied as she began to chop the various vegetables that she had laid out by the chopping board,

"And what are you making for dinner?" Minerva enquired edging closer to Amelia from the doorway,

"A hearty stew, something my mother taught me to make." she added placing the now chopped vegetables into a large pot before adding water and a stock cube the muggle way,

"Did she teach you to make it without magic?" Minerva asked coming to a stop to Amelia's left,

"Yes, it won't be done for an hour or so. Which gives us time to talk." Amelia turned reaching for Minerva's hand before gently guiding her out of the kitchen and back into the sitting room, releasing her hold as Minerva took a seat where she had found Amelia asleep upon her return as the other woman stood nearer to the burning fire,

"I'll answer any questions you have, Min. You need only ask them." she spoke softly her features being illuminated by the soft glowing hue of the burning fire, Minerva was uncertain to where to start for there were so many questions that she needed answers to but she couldn't expect Amelia to answer all of them not after the events of today. She continued for the moment to gaze at the elder woman standing by the fireplace, despite her obvious fatigue Amelia was still holding it together which Minerva had to admit she admired,

"The wards at Hogwarts took longer to repair than I'd hoped, would the duel between you and your Father have anything to do with that?" she asked thinking it best to start with that rather than the more trivial matters she wished to discuss,

"Perhaps, both he and myself were shifting a few of the older corridors in order to keep others from finding us. I know the last one we ended it up in collapsed due to our last two spells, mine was Avada Kedavra and his Incendio; I was able to put up a shield charm to avoid the worse of it." Amelia replied nonchalantly as she continued to stare at the fire,

"You used the killing curse against him, was there no other way to subdue him?" Minerva asked not entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer,

"What would you have me do? He was trying to kill me, but then again the Order probably would have wanted him for questioning. I didn't kill him lightly Minerva." her voice held slight anger at the subtle accusation levelled at her from Minerva, did she truly believe that she had killed him for the sake of revenge,

"I never said that you did, Amelia. In the heat of battle we all make judgement calls. You need to be prepared to answer that question should anyone investigate your Father's death." Minerva replied not rising to the anger that was clearly evident in Amelia's last reply,

"Kingsley or the new Minister for Magic will no doubt question me in regard to his death, even if it is just to ascertain exactly who I am." she retorted her gaze not wavering from the fire,

"Who are you Amelia?"Minerva asked hesitantly growing more concerned as the conversation wore on that Amelia wasn't handling things as well as she appeared to be,

"Amelia Isabella Rowena Grey, descended from Rowena Ravenclaw on my Father's side. Sworn to protect Hogwarts from those that wish to harm it. I've spent years running away from my ancestry and in truth I am tired." as she spoke her full name she turned towards Minerva wanting to gauge her reaction to the words she had spoken uncertain if she had heard them when under the influence of Veritaserum after the incident at the Burrow, outwardly Minerva showed no reaction; she had heard Amelia's full name whilst she was being questioned by Kingsley but inside her mind was in turmoil and she was uncertain how to proceed further if at all,

"I remember you telling Kingsley, your ancestry is not a shock to me." Minerva replied causing Amelia to chuckle,

"It may not be a shock Min, but you are struggling to cope with it. You may be good at hiding your emotions from your students but this is me your talking to, your eyes give you away." came Amelia's reply as she gazed intently at those emerald green eyes that held such sway over her,

"You read me too well, love. I don't understand why when we were together at Hogwarts you never told me of this, did you think I would betray you?" this time there was no holding back the accusation as it was levelled at Amelia, if the years of hurt had taken months to overcome then the issue of trust was going to be a sticking point,

"Betrayal never crossed my mind, however I had learnt early on from my Father that if I told anyone that I was a descendant they would use me to get what they wanted. Hogwarts grants certain privileges to those who are descended from the founders, anyone could have used that to exploit me. I'm not saying that you would of Min, it was more to protect myself than anything else." Amelia spoke softly trying to diffuse the growing tension between the two of them, this hadn't been how she had planned to spend the night after defeating the Dark Lord but Minerva needed answers and Amelia thought it best to provide them,

"You always seem to be protecting yourself, will it always be that way Amelia even after we are married? Is there room in your life for me because if there's the smallest chance that there isn't then I think we should end it." Minerva hesitated as she spoke, the words almost catching in her throat as she turned away from Amelia's gaze.

Amelia stood rooted to the spot by the fire, out of everything they had spoken about this evening it all came down to whether or not she was willing to let Minerva in; to allow herself to be loved and to love in return. She thought for a moment before moving from her spot and in one stride she was in front of Minerva on her knees,

"Look at me, Min" she whispered softly causing Minerva to turn back toward her, "I have never been more certain about anything, you are the one I want to come home to. You are the reason I have survived for as long as I have, you are the one person in this godforsaken world that gives me purpose and I'll be dammed if I'm going to throw it all away over such a trivial matter as ancestry. You are the reason for my very being and I love you Minerva McGonagall and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife." Amelia pulled back a little, the truth of her statement playing across her features as she waited, hoping beyond hope that Minerva wouldn't abandon her now.

"You make quite the impassioned speech love." she managed leaning forward, capturing Amelia's lips with her own as she sought to show the woman before her how much she felt toward her, before she broke away and looked at the elder woman with a bright smile,

"I don't deserve you Min, not after everything I put you through." Amelia added, still holding her gaze with Minerva,

"You deserve to be loved Amelia and I intend to love you for the rest of my days." Minerva smiled softly as the realisation appeared to dawn on Amelia that she would no longer be alone,

"Thank you." she whispered before rising to her feet, "I think dinner's almost done if you care to join me." she added extending her hand to Minerva who gently took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet,

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, love" she replied, letting Amelia lead her back to the kitchen.

Amelia gathered two bowls from the cupboard whilst Minerva laid the cutlery on the table, slowly Amelia poured the now cooked stew into the bowls and set them down on the table; the smell reminding her of dinners spent in her Mother's company and of cold winter nights. The two woman ate in silence, content to be in each others company having been apart for so long. As they finished banishing the dishes away with non-verbal magic, Minerva rose and took Amelia's hand leading her from the kitchen and to the Master bedroom, for the hour was late and both of them were in need of rest.

XXXX

As they reached the threshold of the Master bedroom, Amelia visibly stiffened causing Minerva to let go of her hand. Turning she looked at Amelia with concern,

"Love?" she asked extending her hand once again which Amelia didn't immediately take as she stared at the doorway and then Minerva, apprehension taking over at the last possible moment. Minerva moved forward pulling Amelia into an embrace, gently walking her into the room and to the bed. They stood still wrapped in each others arms until Minerva took the initiative, placing a soft kiss upon Amelia's lips she broke their embrace and stepped back; her hands hands moving from Amelia's waist to the button up shirt she was wearing. Slowly she began to undo the buttons one by one, feeling Amelia stiffen under her touch and trying her best not to take offence to it. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Minerva gently ran her hands along Amelia's chest up to her shoulders pushing the shirt away exposing the skin that lay underneath, scarred but still perfect at least to her. Her gaze travelled across the expanse of skin she had exposed as she pulled the shirt down Amelia's arms revealing the words etched into her forearms, gently she took Amelia's hand in hers and brought her arm up to her lips; kissing each and every letter before repeating the action on the other arm before bringing her gaze to match Amelia's who was still breathing heavily,

"You are beautiful." she whispered moving around Amelia to her back, a soft gasp escaping as she finally saw the words etched into Amelia's back marring the once flawless skin, the scars from duelling were also evident. Slowly Minerva traced each of the letters, etching them into her own memory as she began to place light kisses across Amelia's back; smiling as Amelia finally relaxed into her,

"Perfect, and mine." she whispered knowing that tonight was about making Amelia comfortable in her body again, and if that meant worshipping every inch of it then Minerva was happy to oblige. She felt the shift in the wards around the house and paused in her ministrations,

"Someone is on the grounds" she spoke softly earning a nod from Amelia as she stepped back and slipped from the room. Taking a deep breath Amelia found her flannel pyjama top and pulled it over her head and followed after Minerva, interested to see who had come to this place at such a late hour.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** And so we draw this story to a close. I'd like to thank Imagen99 for inspiring me to continue this past a one-shot, I don't think it would have gotten this far without your first review, so thank you.

To hermin22, marty powell, JUJUChick16, 123, mytwonderful, rainbowface89, MyheartForeverbroken and TsukiyoTenshi, I thank you all for taking the time to review this story and I hope the last chapter does it justice. There is a sequel and the first chapter will be posted later today, I hope you will all join me for that adventure as well.

Thanks to all of those that have added the story to story alerts and for adding me to your favourite authors.

Thanks to those that have read this story and for sticking with it. I hope you like the sequel just as much.

~Katy.

* * *

><p><p>

Minerva moved quickly through the house, her wand drawn as she got closer to the front door. She had been so close to conveying her feelings toward Amelia when the wards shifted, that she was uncertain as to how her beloved would react. As she opened the door her eyes scanned the immediate area sweeping from left to right until they settled on a figure huddled just outside the protective wards, with her enhanced hearing she could make out the quiet sobs eliciting from the figure. She felt Amelia appeared beside her, that familiar warmth she felt whenever the other woman was near and relaxed slightly,

"Lumos" she spoke swiftly causing the tip of her wand to illuminate as they both walked toward the huddled figure, as they neared it didn't take them long to realise just who it was visiting them at such a late hour; the familiar hazelnut coloured long hair hung loosely down the figures back as her body continued to shake with each and every sob.

"Hermione." Amelia whispered kneeling down beside the young woman who looked up at her with tear filled eyes before she literally buried herself into the elder witch, sobbing harder than she had been before their arrival. Whatever had caused her to flee the Burrow at this time of night would need discussing but for now both Amelia and Minerva's concern was to get the young witch into the house. Gently and despite the protest from her joints, Amelia pushed up taking Hermione with her and began a slow walk back to the house with Minerva following behind.

Amelia ushered Hermione back into the sitting room and gently placed her down on the sofa,

"I'll be right back Hermione" she whispered softly to which the young witch nodded as Amelia headed back out to find Minerva,

"I've sent my patronus to the Weasleys, I thought it best not to have them worry." she spoke softly knowing that Amelia was close by,

"Thanks Min." Amelia replied pulling her lover into an embrace, "Tobias" Minerva called softly and the house-elf appeared immediately,

"Could you set up the spare room for Hermione please and let me know when its done." he nodded and disappeared to do just that,

"What do you think brought her back here Amelia?" Minerva asked leaning into the embrace that Amelia held her in,

"If I was to guess, Min. I'd say nightmares. She's had a rough year perhaps she feels safer here with us. I would have to ask though." Amelia admitted in all honesty knowing full well that Minerva would in time have to deal with her nightmares from the last year,

"I'll make some hot chocolate, why don't you see to our young charge." with a soft kiss to Amelia's neck Minerva stepped away from Amelia's embrace and headed over to the cupboard whilst Amelia headed back to the sitting room.

Hermione was curled up on the sofa Amelia had placed her on a few moments earlier, she looked up as the elder witch entered the room, her face still streaked with tears,

"I should go" she managed starting to rise from the sofa to which Amelia shook her head, "Tobias is preparing the guest room, there is no need for you to leave tonight." Amelia replied moving closer to the young witch,

"What I don't understand is why you came back?" she added softly taking a seat beside Hermione,

"I couldn't stay at the Burrow, I started to scream moments after falling asleep. I awoke the entire household and when they asked what was wrong I couldn't tell them so I just ran" as she spoke the tears starting forming once again causing Amelia to pull her into a gentle hug,

"Nightmares?" she asked softly to which Hermione nodded before pulling back from Amelia,

"How do you cope with yours?" she asked, in truth Amelia had no answer to that question for her nightmares had yet to plague her although she knew in time that they would,

"By talking about what has lead to their cause in the first place, I understand that now might not be the right time but soon you'll need to speak with someone." she spoke softly still holding Hermione's gaze with her own as Minerva entered with a tray carrying three cups of hot chocolate which she placed on the table before taking her cup and sitting in the arm chair nearest the fireplace,

"The guest room is ready, so you can show Hermione up when she's ready." she smiled at her former student and her love as she took a sip from her own mug and turned her attention back to the fire,

"Maybe in a couple of days but not right now." Hermione answered Amelia's question whilst leaning forward for her own mug of hot chocolate, "I'm rather tired could you show me to the guest room?" she added to which Amelia nodded rising from the sofa, waiting for a moment as Hermione stood up herself and slowly led her to the guest room. As Hermione made herself comfortable Amelia took root in the chair in the corner, causing Hermione to glance at her with confusion,

"I was going to sit until you fell asleep but I can leave if you wish?" she stated simply, watching the young witch carefully,

"I don't want to intrude any more than I have, I'll be fine." Hermione replied hoping that Amelia would believe her,

"We are just down the hall if you require anything and don't worry Hermione you are welcome here for as long as you need." she added rising from the chair and walking over to the young witch gently placing a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. For a moment Hermione stared at the closed door before she turned and buried herself into the covers of the bed, she felt safe here with the two elder witches and she couldn't explain why.

XXXX

Minerva wasn't in the sitting room when Amelia returned, so the elder witch headed toward their shared room and found her love sitting on the chair by the vanity; dressed in her nightwear and brushing out her long ebony hair. She didn't move whilst Amelia finished dressing for bed content just to be in her company. Amelia pulled back the covers and slipped under the sheets, her exhaustion finally getting the best of her; as Minerva climbed in on the other side and wrapped her arms around her,

"I've got and I'm not letting you go." she whispered softly as they both fell into slumber.

The next morning saw Amelia rising early as had become her custom, easing slowly out of Minerva's hold as she pulled a robe around her and headed down to the kitchen; she wasn't surprised to find Hermione nursing a cup of tea and Tobias pacing around the kitchen looking for various ingredients so that he could prepare breakfast,

"Good Morning, Hermione. I hope you slept well?" she asked trying to keep the conversation light for the early hour,

"I actually slept quite well, all things considered." Hermione replied gracing Amelia with a small smile as she sipped at her tea, a soft rapt at the window drew Amelia's gaze as two owls sat patiently at the window. Moving to open the window both owls fluffed their feathers each wanting her attention first. She stroked them both with equal measure before taking the pieces of parchment that were attached to their legs, offering them both a piece of bacon straight from the pan before they both flew off. Turning back to the table she took a seat opposite Hermione and began to unfold the parchments, she had of course been expecting them. Invitations to attend the funerals of both Rebecca and Alistair within the next two days, she sighed deeply and looked toward the window; there would be many funerals to attend over the coming days and once the Ministry had finished with her Father he would need to buried as well,

"Bad news?" Hermione asked looking over the rim of her teacup at Amelia who hadn't said anything further since sitting down,

"Just funerals that I need to attend. Nothing to worry about." Amelia replied, hearing another rapt at the window, but before she could rise to open it; Minerva swept into the room allowing the owl entrance. It immediately flew over to Hermione who seemed most surprised, softly brushing its head before removing the parchment it held unrolling it and gasping in surprise as she read the contents. The owl hooted, causing Amelia to present it with a piece of bacon before it too flew off once again.

Tobias then proceeded to serve breakfast to the three witches, as Hermione continued to scan the parchment she had received,

"This can't be right" she managed in between bites of toast causing Minerva and Amelia to look at each other rather bemusedly before Minerva spoke up,

"What can't be right Hermione?" she asked taking a sip of her tea as the younger witch looked up from her parchment handing it over to Minerva who began to scroll the parchment,

"You've inherited Esmerald Granger's estate. I think this is just a formality" came Minerva's reply as she looked over at Amelia who seemed to be busying herself with eating breakfast,

"But its too much, I can't possibly.." she paused in her words as she looked to Amelia who was shaking her head,

"You can, it is yours and yours alone." Amelia spoke softly but sternly wanting Hermione to realise just how important it was that she accept what was written on the parchment before rising from the table and dropping a soft kiss on Minerva's temple,

"I have to go, its Rebecca and Alistair's funerals today and I am expected there early for the sake of the grandchildren. I shall see you later Min, Hermione." Amelia exited the kitchen leaving the others to their breakfast as she made her way to the master bedroom to pull out her clothes for the day, before heading into the en-suite to freshen up. Within half an hour she was ready and departed Caithness alone to attend the funeral of her two best friends.

XXXX

Minerva and Hermione has spent the morning speaking about events that had occurred during the War before they too had to depart Caithness and attend various funerals of those that had fallen. It was late when Minerva returned to her family home, Hermione having gone back to the Burrow with Ronald and although she had been invited Minerva felt it best to head back and see if Amelia was home.

Amelia had been sat by the fire for a few hours now, nursing a bottle of fire-whiskey and for all intents and purposes she was drunk. Attending the funerals of Rebecca and Alistair had been hard enough, to receive word that her Father's body was missing was just the icing on the cake. She had made polite conversation at the funeral, kept Samantha and Avery close as they both seemed to want to be near the elder witch and listened as the accusations were passed around in hushed discussions; choosing to leave at the earliest opportunity and so for the last few hours she had been alone, slowly drinking away her pain.

As Minerva entered the house she saw the soft glow of the fire from the sitting room and slowly made her way towards the door, spying Amelia sitting in the arm chair nursing a now empty glass as well as spying the almost empty bottle of fire-whiskey, she knew that today was going to be rough on Amelia but she hadn't expected to come home and find her intoxicated,

"Love" she called from the doorway before entering and taking seat opposite Amelia, the pain and anguish evident in her lover's eyes as she continued to stare at the blazing fire,

"I'm an outcast even now, they speak as though I'm not here and haven't suffered for them. Perhaps they are right and there is no salvation for me." her words were bitter and laced with hurt as she spoke them, "Why would you want to be with someone as broken as me?" she added her gaze drifting to Minerva,

"Because I have waited my entire life to be with you, and I still want to be with you despite what others may say. You are the only one for me and I intend to spend the rest of my days with you." Minerva spoke softly, moving forward to take the glass from Amelia's hand before lightly cupping her face and placing a gentle kiss upon those fire-whiskey tinged lips before bending the magical wards within her families home and taking her beloved to bed.

XXXX

Epilogue.

Minerva spent much of the weeks following re-building Hogwarts with the help of former students, Professors and of course Amelia who had a much easier time re-warding certain parts than the Headmistress. The school was to be re-opened in time for the start of the new term on the 1st September and everyone had pitched into help make the school ready. Minerva was determined that Hogwarts would welcome every student that wished to study magic once again. Amelia was resigned to losing her beloved Min to Hogwarts once more, for she had no desire to return to the Ministry nor to work at Hogwarts despite the offer from Minerva to take up the post of Transfiguration Professor.

They were married in a small ceremony with only their closest friends attending, one notable absence was that of Hermione who whilst invited had been unable to make it and whilst Amelia dismissed it as nothing but Minerva knew that it had hurt the elder witch deeply to not have anyone from her family present and as the years wore on Amelia withdrew from the magical world whilst Minerva continued as Headmistress of Hogwarts until 2015 before deciding to retire and spend her days with her beloved.

Minerva had been away from home for an evening to attend a reunion of former Order of the Phoenix members and whilst she had enjoyed conversing with the younger members of the Order she couldn't help but feel something was gravely wrong,

"Minerva, is everything all right?" came a familiar voice that hadn't graced Minerva's ears for quite some time,

"I fear something is amiss Hermione, but I cannot place my figure on it." she turned and smiled at the young woman whom she hadn't seen in quite some time,

"And how is Amelia?" Hermione asked, feeling guilty for not having seen the elder witch in a few years,

"Withdrawn and still haunted by events of the War, she rarely leaves our marital home unless she has business to attend to in London." came Minerva's reply as she watched Hermione closely,

"I should have visited more but circumstances wouldn't allow." she looked away from her former Professor the guilt evident in her voice,

"Perhaps but Amelia hasn't exactly been herself for a while." replied Minerva knowing full well that Hermione wouldn't have been privy to all the details,

"Has she sought treatment for her symptoms?" the younger witch asked to which Minerva shook her head,

"There is no cure for what ails Amelia, guilt isn't something that can be cured unless one forgives themselves first and until she finds her Father, she'll never forgive herself." came Minerva reply as that feeling returned in earnest,

"Forgive me Hermione but I must leave at once, something isn't right. Remember you and the children are always welcome at Caithness, myself and Amelia never revoked the invitation we offered at the end of the War." she added before turning away from the young woman and walking toward the exit, as the tears began to fall down the young woman's face,

"And I always wanted to come and visit" she whispered softly hoping that whatever had caused Minerva to leave wasn't bad news.

Minerva returned to her marital home within a matter of minutes and upon her arrival knew instinctively that something wasn't right, as she opened the front door her gaze fell upon a piece of parchment resting on the kitchen table; moving toward it she gingerly picked it up and read its contents,

_'My Dearest Min,_

_Forgive me for not being home upon your return from the Order reunion, I trust that it went well? I have to leave for a few days and tie up some loose ends from my Ministry days, I shan't be long but it is something I cannot pass on to anyone else. _

_Know that I leave with a heavy heart and I hope to return to your loving embrace soon, love._

_You mean the world to me, my dearest and I love you with all my heart._

_Yours Always,_

_Amelia.'_

Minerva sat in the nearest chair and buried her head in her hands, her beloved Amelia was gone and she didn't know when she would be returning.

-End-


End file.
